Be Mine!
by co tsukino
Summary: Kagome gets caught up in the crazy life of the most popular and beautiful guys of Ijumari all boys Academy. When she falls in love with one of them, the only way to win his charmed heart is to...be a boy? Contains crossdressing and awkward situations. IK
1. Love Meetings

Be Mine!

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Boo!

--

1: Love Meetings

Tohaka High School for girls was not particularly exclusive. It did not house the most brilliant girls of Tokyo or the most beautiful. The exterior appearance was not lavish and it looked quite mundane in comparison to its neighboring buildings. Ivy hugged the edges of the tattered building and crawled across it like twine. The gate was old and squeaked like nails across a chalkboard if it was forced to close or open. The entry way into the school was rather boring and lacked proper landscaping unlike most schools.

The girls who went to school there weren't bothered by the school's appearance but by the school's reputation. It was known as the second-rate school for second-rate girls. The rumors were shameless and most girls were forced to leave the school after attending for only one semester. The embarrassment was just too unbearable. In almost all cases, the school was a last resort; punishment for failing to study for entrance exams. But there was also another reason why some girls chose to go to this school despite its tarnished reputation. The school offered something more than academia because its location was perfect for sight-seeing.

Ijumari Academy was an exclusive all male high school which was conveniently located directly across of Tohaka High School. Unlike Tohaka High, Ijimaru Academy only allowed the most promising young men to enter into their privileged academy. The young men entering not only had to be brilliant and wealthy but utterly handsome. Some of the students were already professional male models and it would be no surprise if some of them had actually discovered the cure for cancer because they were beyond brilliant and beautiful.

The girls at Tohaka High School could only hope that one of them might look their way. But for the most brilliant young men, only the most equally beautiful and brilliant young women would make the cut. Most girls ran around the school like love sick puppies, dreaming of their specific Ijimaru boy. No matter how you looked at it, it was just a pathetic attempt to nab a boyfriend.

Kagome Higashiri was no different. No one but her best friend Sango knew the only reason she attended Tohaka High School. She had convinced everyone otherwise that she was forced to enroll at Tohaka because her grades were shameful and her entrance exam scores were at the bottom of her class. But in actuality, she was quite smart and had gotten into one of the top schools in the nation. But she had given up her promising future for the man of her dreams.

She had fallen in love with him from the moment she set her big brown eyes on him. She first saw him when she was in junior high.

Flashback to 3 years ago:

Kagome had been late for school that day and was forced to take a later bus. She was in near tears because she had an exam that morning which she had studied all night for and then overslept that morning. She had buried her face in her hands, hoping to stop the tears from streaking down her face. Kagome had always prided herself on her perfect academic record. She spent every waking hour studying. If it were not for Sango, she would not have any friends.

She worried about what the teacher would say and whether she would be able to take a make-up exam. She hoped that her flawless academic record would show that it was out of her nature to miss an exam. She was the model student.

It was at that moment that she felt someone nudge her on her shoulder but she did not bother to look up. She wasn't in the mood to accept pity from some stranger. She asked him to go away, her hands still covering her face. He nudged her again and this time she was forced to look up from impatience. _The nerve of the guy_, she thought.

"Excuse me, I said…" but Kagome would barely finish her sentence. Her mind was too transfixed by the beauty staring down at her. She never felt her heart beat so fast in all her life. She could not believe she was staring in the face of perfect beauty.

Her mouth was still open from mid-sentence. She tried to close it, she tried to move but it seemed as though she was paralyzed from shock. She had forgotten all about the test, the fact that she had not showered that morning, and that her eyes were blood red from crying. Her mind was clouded by the vision before her.

"Miss?" he asked. His voice was heavenly. Kagome swore she saw wings extend from his back. Big beautiful white wings. But of course she was hallucinating. He was intoxicating and she was getting hooked fast.

"Miss?" he repeated. Kagome nodded and shook herself from the daydream taking place in her mind.

"Y-yes?" she could hardly utter a word.

He lifted his hands and Kagome looked down at his perfectly sculpted fingers. _Yes they are mighty lovely, may I touch them,_ she thought.

"Do you need a handkerchief?"

Kagome looked down at his hands again and realized he was offering her his handkerchief. She tried not to giggle from joy. The most beautiful boy in the world was offering his handkerchief to her. She gladly took it from within his fine fingers and deliberately brushed against them. She was astonished to feel how soft they were. Softer than her own.

He looked down at her, still holding the rail for support and smiled. Kagome thought she would have fainted right then and there and it had taken all of her energy not to just jump him and declare her love for him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Kagome could hardly nod from her paralysis. She had never liked a boy this much before. She wished the moment would never end.

"I don't normally use the bus. Do you?" he asked.

For the first time, Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yes I do." She stared at him and wondered what school he went to. His uniform was very nice. She guessed he went to an exclusive academy. She had so many questions to ask him like his name for starters.

But before she could open her mouth to speak, the bus came to a halt and he gathered his things to leave. He looked back and waved at her before exiting out of the double doors. Kagome watched him leave, half in shock and half in despair. She was afraid she would never see him again.

She assumed that he was probably wealthy but he seemed so different. He was so kind to her. He had offered her his handkerchief. _Oh no! His handkerchief! _Kagome looked down at the expensive piece of fabric in her hands and pressed her fingers into the fine cloth. It was so soft. She had completely forgotten about it. She brought it to her face and brushed it against her cheek. It seemed sweet like him.

For the rest of the day she continued to admire it. She discovered it had been monogrammed. The initials H.I. were delicately embroidered on the edge of the handkerchief in bright yellow. Her thoughts were fixed solely on him that she could hardly concentrate on the lectures. Just that morning she had been crying over an exam but that afternoon the exam hardly mattered to her in the least. She was given the chance to make it up that afternoon but because her thoughts were completely filled with visions of her mystery boy dancing in her head, she could hardly concentrate. Luckily, she had passed but just barely. Her sensei had asked her if there was anything troubling her. She had said that it was just the opposite. She felt so good.

Grades for the meantime were the least of her worries, she needed to find her mystery man and give him back his handkerchief. It was least she could do, after all. Of course, she dragged Sango with her.

"How are we going to give him back the handkerchief if you don't even know his name?" Sango asked, munching on some fries after school. Kagome talked about nothing but her dream man all day. Every little thing seemed to remind her of him. But it was a good change from her always talking about grades and school.

"I don't know yet but I'm going to find a way. He wore some fantasy uniform so doesn't that narrow it down?"

"Sorry to break it to you Kagome but there are a million schools in Tokyo. I don't think that's going to do us any good."

"Well it was blue and there were buttons on the top."

Sango let go of her fries and sighed, "Kagome are you kidding. That sounds like every uniform I've ever seen. My brother wears something like that."

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"No way, I am not going to my brother's junior high school. Besides Kagome, how do you know Mr. Perfect isn't in high school?"

Kagome frowned, "So what if he is? No one said I couldn't get married to an older man."

"Now you're going to get married to him?"

Kagome sighed, "Let's just focus on getting him the handkerchief."

"Fine, fine…"

&&&

Ijumari Academy, Present Day

Kohaku tiptoed through the hall, being careful not to disturb the classes. He had already gotten detention last week and another detention on his already tarnished record would be suicide. He had always been a little smarter than his fellow classmates and his mother had always prided herself on the academic excellence of her youngest child and only son. Since his sister was a disappointment, the future of his family's welfare rested on his fifteen year old shoulders. It was a burden too heavy to bear.

He attended the most prominent all-male academy in Tokyo. Although he felt fortunate to have gotten high enough marks to be accepted in such an outstanding high school, he was also deeply depressed. He did not have many friends because he came from such a different background than his fellow classmates. They did not tease him or bully him but their indifference was cruel. He felt like a moving shadow. Kohaku realized that if it weren't for his brilliance, he would have nothing to live for. Luckily, Kohaku blended well with his school-mates unnatural handsomeness. He was a good-looking boy, slightly tall for his age, and had the cutest freckles across his baby-boy face.

He was normally a very good student but love began to make him do things he would have never normally done. He met Rin a month ago at the library. He had been looking for a book on Katsushika Hokusai for his Literature class. She had approached him first considering he had always been a little shy around girls. She was incredibly beautiful in a cute kind of way. He noticed how the apples of her cheeks were slightly pink like a porcelain doll.

"Do you go to Ijumari Academy? I can tell by your uniform," she approached him ever so slowly as he continued to stare at her, clutching a dusty book against his chest. He felt his palms sweating from anticipation and nervousness. He desperately tried to keep his composure. Boys from Ijumari Academy did not get flustered when a girl approached them. They were supposed to be calm, cool, and always collective. If only his heart would relax.

"Yes I do."

She just nodded and continued to stare at him. He felt his face reddened. He was not really sure what to say or how to act. He could not believe that she was making him behave so idiotically. He tried to shift his focus to the books and pretended he was looking for something—anything that would hide his embarrassment.

"What are you looking for?" she asked. Kohaku wanted her to leave but at the same time liked her company. It felt good to be talking to another human being outside his family. He noticed that not having to look at her made the encounter more comfortable. He guessed it was her eyes that made him so uneasy. They were so beautiful.

"I'm doing a paper on a poet for class."

"I've always wondered what type of homework you smarties had to do in that exclusive academy of yours," she said giggling.

"Smarties?"

"Yeah, aren't you all suppose to be really smart and rich and…handsome?" she paused slightly before adding the last word. Kohaku felt himself blush again. _Was it getting hot in here?"_

"No, not necessarily. I'm not all that rich…or…bright…or-or handsome," Kohaku was having trouble saying the sentence. The situation, he concluded, was getting much too uncomfortable for him. As much as he really wanted to continue talking with the pretty girl, he needed to go before his face was red enough to eat.

Kohaku fumbled through a couple books and finally turned to leave, "I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Wait!" she called out. Kohaku turned to the librarian who was signaling them to keep it down. He bowed and turned to the girl.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Atama Kohaku."

"Kohaku, my name is Shimo Rin."

Kohaku had wanted to leave but looking at her again, he could not help but smile. She asked him if he wanted to get something to eat and he agreed. He had just eaten but he wasn't going for the food.

&&&

Kagome peered out of their classroom's second story window and stared at the school across the street with its immaculate building and carefully manicured lawn. She had wanted to go in so many times but outside students were never allowed to set foot on the school grounds. Considering she was a girl, she guessed it would be fairly obvious she did not attend the school. But if only she could see him just once again, it would be all worth it. But she knew she could not afford to sacrifice another Saturday for detention. Her parents were worried enough about her grades as it was. They had already enrolled her in an intense cram school to ensure she enter into a respectable university. They were already so embarrassed she had chosen to attend Tohaka High School when she had been accepted to more prestigious high schools.

But she promised them she would do well and get into a top university. Trusting her all too much, they consented. However, the moment she attended the school, her brain was once again clouded by visions of Hojo. _Awww, Hojo._

Kagome dug into her skirt pocket and retrieved the handkerchief he had given her three years ago. Sango and she had tried to return it to him but he had insisted she keep it. She remembered riding the bus to Kohaku's junior high the afternoon she met him on the bus with Sango. She prayed with all her heart she might meet him again. But the chances were so slim. She had to agree, many schools had that same uniform. She could not remember anything distinctive about his uniform. But, in all honesty, she was too captivated by his face to recall anything else.

3 Years Ago:

Sango continued to complain all throughout the bus ride that they were just in for a wild goose chase.

"Kagome, I cannot believe I actually agreed to go with you."

"Sango, I just need five minutes. Just let me look around a little and we can leave. I promise."

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you for coming with me. I don't think I could have gone alone."

Sango smiled and gave her old friend a hug, "I'm sorry. You know I'm there for you. You're just so pathetic when you're in love." Kagome punched her friend lightly on the side and they laughed.

The bus made a stop and Sango looked around, "Oh, we're here." They exited the bus and crossed the street to enter into the school grounds. Kagome was surprised at how massive the school was. It was only a junior high.

"Your brother goes here?" she asked, looking around in a daze.

"Yeah, he's some smart-ass genius so he gets a full scholarship."

Kagome knew that Kohaku was pretty smart but not a genius who went to a fancy high class school.

"Okay stop gawking. We're here to find your dream boy."

Kagome nodded and she took Sango's arm before entering. "I wasn't expecting it to be so big. Maybe I won't be able to find him," she said in despair.

"Maybe he doesn't go here…" Sango said under her breath. Kagome made a face and continued to walk through the gates, hastily looking around for anyone who looked like her mystery man.

"Since I have no idea what he looks like, you're on your own."

"Trust me. He's so absolutely beautiful; you would have no trouble finding him."

"Yeah, yeah," she stopped suddenly and Kagome looked around to see what had caught her eye, "There are a bunch of girls crowding around that area."

"So?"

"Hello! Where there are a group of girls, in the center are always a group of incredibly beautiful guys."

Kagome smiled and dragged Sango over to where all the girls were. Sure enough they were crowding around a group of boys. Kagome could not quite make out who the boys that were captivating the attention of half the female student body were. But Kagome was very interested. She turned her attention to the other students in the school, hoping that she might catch a glimpse of her mystery man. But there didn't seem to be a single boy who possessed those same beautiful brown eyes.

She noticed that the boys lingering nearby looked a little disappointed that they were not receiving the same attention that was given to the lucky boys in the center of the ring of lovelorn junior high girls.

Kagome was positive he had to be the one in the center of attention. He was just too handsome. He was just too perfect. Suddenly she felt a little jealous and wondered how a boy as perfect as he was could still be available. He must receive a dozen confessions of love a day. She would just be another face in the crowd. A big nobody. But she was certain they were meant for each other. They just had to be, she screamed to herself. It was not fair that she had to like him so much for him only to reject her. But what would she say? Would he even remember her?

Sango tugged on her hand and Kagome was shaken from her pacing sub-conscience. Sango looked a little concerned. She seemed to read her mind so perfectly.

"If you don't want to do this, I am perfectly fine with turning around and--"

Kagome cut her off instantly, "No way! I have to see if he's here. Now let's go and get this over with."

Kagome pulled on her friend's hand and pulled her into the crowd of eager females. She pushed through the crowd, her heart pounding, anticipating for the best, but ready for the worse. She told herself that if he was not here, she would have to place Mr. Perfect back on the shelf, where she stored the rest of her disappointments and empty promises.

_Excuse me. Pardon me._

Kagome felt as though she was trudging through the thicket of a jungle. She was positive that at the end of this forest of women had to be the most beautiful men of all of Tokyo. It was kind of pathetic but really she was no place to talk about what was and what was not pathetic.

Finally, she was able to hear a voice which belonged to a guy. It was rough and arrogant. No way it could be the same boy she met at the bus. His voice was pleasant, endearing, and kind. There was a second voice and Kagome felt her heart beating faster, hoping it was the voice she had heard that morning. But no. This voice was much too cool, smooth, and suave. It sounded pleasant but not particularly endearing. Kagome could feel herself getting closer to the end.

Then at long last, she saw the light beyond the sea of excited girls. She was sure not to lose Sango in the crowd. She was not sure whether she would be able to see her again. But when she looked around, she realized that Sango was no longer behind her. Kagome was clinging onto the hand of a girl who looked very scared that Kagome was holding onto her hand so tightly. Kagome let go of her hand and was ready to turn around when she was abruptly pushed toward. Then suddenly she was no longer in the crowd of girls but within the heart of the attention. Shocked and a little disoriented, she stared at the crowd who had shifted their immediate attention to her. Kagome smiled and was ready to enter into the crowd again when she felt a strong hand grab onto her left shoulder and twirl her around.

Kagome turned and looked straight into a pair of dark raven colored eyes. They were mysterious but sexy. Kagome had to do a double take before finally straying her eyes away. He still had his hand on her shoulder and his grip was strong. Kagome loosened away and touched the place where his hand had been. She was sure she would wake up the next morning with a giant bruise.

The boy with mysterious eyes scanned her up and down before nodding his head and smirking. Kagome was taken aback by his unperturbed arrogance. She felt ready to punch the guy in the face. He had magnificent chiseled features and his hair was an alluring black which matched perfectly with his dark black eyes. He wore the school uniform comfortably: his tie was loosened and his shirt was casually untucked and hanging loosely over his structured physique. But Kagome hardly noticed how handsome he was. She was preoccupied by his pompous attitude.

"You don't go here," he said, tugging at her skirt. Kagome's eyes widened and she slapped his hand away.

The crowd murmured and whispered. No one had ever dared slap the hand of the most beautiful and powerful guy in school. Actually, no one dared touch such a remarkable human specimen. Kagome looked around and turned slightly red.

"Sorry, I have to be going," she mumbled while trying to dig herself back into the crowd of jeering junior high girls.

"I didn't say you could go," he said sternly. Kagome felt her temper reach boiling point but she was not about to let some egotistical guy break her down and make a fool of herself in front of total strangers. She had better sense than that. She clutched her fist and forced an awkward smile.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said I didn't say you could go. No one can leave until I tell them they can leave."

Kagome could hardly keep her fist from punching him across his arrogant face. Without his looks, he really wouldn't have anything going for him.

"I want to know why you came here"

"To see someone."

"Who?"

"That really isn't any of your business," Kagome said, her mouth hurting slightly from her forced smile.

"It isn't?" he asked condescendingly.

Kagome sighed and tried to escape his presence from pushing herself through into the crowd. But being the humble servants they were, his follower of girls blocked her from entering and enclosed the circle tighter. What was this? A cult?

"Come on Inuyasha, just let the poor girl go," said the second voice whom Kagome had not noticed was there. She turned around and saw an equally handsome boy with long dark brown hair which was tied at the back in a slick ponytail. He looked a little nicer than this Inuyasha fellow.

Kagome wondered if he would be kind enough to help her get away from the boy that was terrorizing her.

He walked over to her and bent low to look into her face. He wore dark shades which covered his eyes completely but Kagome was quite aware that he was staring at her. She blushed from the thought and was surprised to feel his hand on her chin. He lifted her chin up and smiled.

"Or you could give her to me," he said coyly. Kagome stepped back, away from his touch and was ready to scream.

"Miroku you could have me!" shouted a girl somewhere within the circle.

"Or me!" shouted another one. Obviously he was quite popular.

"Ladies, ladies! Calm down. There is enough of me to go around. Everyone will have their fair share of Miroku," he smiled and a hoard of girls flauked towards him like they were being pulled by a magnet. The boy seemed to like their attention and welcomed them all with open arms.

Kagome took this as the perfect opportunity to sneak back into the crowd unnoticed. _And where was Sango when you needed her? _Kagome had managed to bury half her body into the crowd when she was unfortunately pulled back into the circle again. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"What do you want with me?" she pleaded. No one seemed to be watching them anymore because Miroku had pulled all the attention towards himself.

"I just want to know who you are here to see."

Kagome thought that if her hand happened to slip and punch his face, maybe everyone would have thought it was just an accident. But she was positive the mob of admirers would trample over her body. She sighed and felt like giving up when she saw a glimmer of something she recognized. It was the same undeniable porcelain face. The same light brown hair that just gently grazed his forehead. The same unmistakable smile.

Before he could say anything more, she heard herself mumble, half in daydream, "Him." Inuyasha turned around and frowned.

"You mean Hojo?" he asked. "You know Hojo?"

"Not really," Kagome mumbled, her eyes following his every move as he steadily approached them. Kagome felt her heart quicken its pace. _Hojo, so that was his name._

Hojo made his way past the crowd of remaining girls, who had somehow regained energy to burst out into another fit of screams. He was more handsome than she had remembered. Was it possible to grow even more handsome after a day? She could hardly believe she was staring again at the man of her dreams. She knew it then. It was too impossible for her to find him again in a city as big as Tokyo. She was positive that this meant they were meant to be. They just had to be.

She could hardly take her eyes off of him even as he was standing just inches away from her beside Inuyasha.

"Hojo!" Inuyasha laughed and gave him a pat on his back. Hojo just stood there and smiled.

"Hojo, theres someone here to talk to you," Hojo looked down at Kagome and smiled.

Inuyasha leaned in closer and whispered, "Watch out, I think she's in love with you."

Kagome choked on her own spit and began to cough. The nerve of him!

But Hojo just continued to smile as if he had heard those same words millions of times.

"No, that's not true." Technically. Kagome said.

"Then why did you come all this way to see him? Huh?" Inuyasha asked, circling around her.

But Kagome was much too preoccupied by the hot man in front of her to notice what he was doing. Every fiber of her petite body was focused on only him.

"I-I just wan-wanted to give him this," she said, digging into her pocket for his handkerchief. She retrieved it and handed it to him, bowing slightly.

He looked down at the handkerchief and smiled, "You go ahead and keep it."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked slightly startled.

"Go ahead and keep it. If I gave it to you, you should keep it."

Kagome wasn't sure if he actually remembered her. Maybe he had already forgotten all about her. After all, she wasn't the prettiest girl in the world. He could have any girl in the world. Why would he want her? Kagome felt disheartened.

Suddenly, Hojo leaned forward and whispered, "Whenever you feel like crying on the bus again, use it." His breath against her skin felt warm and exhilarating. Kagome could not keep her face from turning an embarrassing red.

As soon as he came, he just abruptly turning around and left. Kagome stared at him and smiled.

--

Hi guys! So this is the story thus far! please REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Thanks!

--co tuskino


	2. Obsession and Love

Be Mine!

--

Disclaimer: This fanfic would not be possible without Rumiko Takahashi. Let's take a moment to thank her…

--

2: Obsession and Love

Kagome had thought about going up to Hojo and confessing her love to him so many times since she first saw him three years ago. But the more her crush on him grew, the more difficult it was to talk to him. Not only was he one of the most popular boys at his school, but he was also the most beautiful boy she had ever seen in her life. She continued to watch him from a distance since their last meeting at his junior high and she kept the handkerchief he had given her as a remembrance of how kind he was that day on the bus. It was also a constant reminder of her fist love.

It was not long after she met him that she began to notice the rumors about the boys at Ijumari, which would have normally soared past her head. Actually, she paid very little attention to boys in general. Prior to meeting Hojo, she had always been too preoccupied in school and grades. But meeting him had changed her priorities considerably. She had done a complete three sixty. It was much more difficult now to focus on studying when all she ever thought about was how to capture Hojo's heart. It was an obsession that took over the last years of her junior high life and the beginning of high school. From the help of Sango's younger brother, Kagome was able to learn more about him. Kohaku was not aware of her affections for Hojo, but at the rare times he mentioned him, Kagome never hesitated to push for more information. But never to the point where it was too obvious she was harboring some deep hidden feelings.

Kagome discerned that Hojo was a remarkable student. He was the class representative since junior high, always number one in his class, and had a perfect attendance record. His spectacular academic record fueled her love for him. Now he was not only handsome and kind but also brilliant. She did not notice it then but she was destroying her own mountain of excellence. Her grades were at a slow decline and for the first time in her life, that hardly mattered to her. Her mission was clear enough—convince him that they were meant for each other. They were two pieces to the completion of a puzzle. Since reuniting with him again at his junior high, she was positive that it was not just by pure luck but also by destiny. It was written in the stars that they were meant to fall in love and get married. Kagome was not unaware of what how she had changed and how that had affected her relationship with Sango. She knew she looked down on her for allowing a boy to dictate her whole life. But it was not like Kagome could control her heart.

She never knew it was possible to feel this way for another person. That it was humanly possible to want someone so much. _God, he was hot._

Kagome did not need Kohaku to tell her whom he spent most of his precious time with. She thought he could do better with the company he held. Kagome guessed that it was only appropriate and expected that his best friends were almost as handsome as he was. But they lacked Hojo's gentleness. Kagome was sure that the first time she met Inuyasha would have been the very last. But it was never as easy as that. She could not just erase them from her lives.

Flashback 3 Years: Second Meeting with Inuyasha

She met them a week after their first meeting. Kagome had just finished school for the day and had decided to stop by a nearby café and get something to eat before she headed for cram school. Her parents had forced her to not only go to cram school but also get a private tutor. With all the workload, she hardly had anytime to just sit back and daydream about Hojo. Her lack of focus on her studies was all too obvious. So, her parents grew worried and thought that the only solution was for her to take even more classes. Kagome could feel herself deteriorating. She had never been so stressed before in her life and with final exams just around the corner, she hardly had more than three hours of sleep a night. Lately, she never had time to just sit down and eat. So she dragged Sango with her, hoping for some company and peace and quiet. She had a full hour to kill before class and she was determined to stuff her face full.

Sango sat across her friend, biting at her sandwich meagerly. Watching her friend eat was destroying her appetite. Kagome had eaten two sandwiches in less than two minutes. Pieces of meat and cheese were scattered across her milk white face. Sango did not have the heart to tell her friend to slow down. She knew all to well how hard she was working lately.

"You" _gulp_ "Not hungry?" Kagome asked, food still swirling around in her mouth.

Sango's disgust was plastered on her face. She set her turkey sandwich on her napkin and reached for her cup of coffee instead.

"Not with you eating like a rabid animal."

"Shut-up. I'm really hungry," Kagome protested, reaching for some water to help her swallow the food in her mouth.

"Yeah, I can tell. So, what's up with you and Mr. He's-the-One?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome frowned and gulped down the last of the food in her mouth, "Nothing. And nothings ever going to happen. He's so out of my league that it isn't even funny." Kagome sighed and slumped back. She patted her stuffed belly and began to regret eating so much in such a short amount of time.

"He isn't out of your league," Sango paused and took a good look at how pathetic her friend looked, "Okay, maybe you are."

"Thanks," Kagome said, throwing a coffee straw at Sango.

"But that doesn't mean you won't get together. I bet if he got to know you, he'd fall as madly in love with you as you are with him. Besides doesn't giving you his handkerchief mean something?" Sango asked hopeful.

"Yeah that I'm a big crybaby."

Sango tried not to laugh and let out a smile instead. Then she saw Kagome's eyes grow wide and worried. Sango was positive she must have forgotten something at school and was ready to run the distance back to her school locker to get it. There was only one other time she saw Kagome make that look and that was back in sixth grade. Sango had asked Kagome if she could borrow her eraser. Kagome had thrown it to her and instead of landing on Sango's desk, it bounced off the teacher's bubble ass. Kagome always had perfect aim.

Kagome leaned forward and cowered over, blocking her face with her left hand.

"Sango, I cannot believe this is happening."

Sango leaned in and whispered, "What's happening?" Sango wasn't really sure why they were whispering but had always noticed that if one person was whispering, the response is always in a whisper too.

"Don't look but those jerks from Hojo's junior high just came in."

"So what?"

"So…I don't want to talk to them."

"Then don't talk to them. They probably won't even remember you."

Kagome thought about that for a moment and nodded, "True."

"Is Hojo with them?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head in disappointment, "No."

Kagome looked down at her watch and stood up, "Great, if I don't leave now, I'm going to be late for cram school. If I don't get perfect scores on these next exams, mom said she might send me abroad for high school."

"What? No way!"

Kagome shook her head and then looked forward; her eyes focused on the wooden door—her only exit. She simply had to slip through the aisle unnoticed and straight towards the door. It was a simple enough task that would take all of two seconds. Sango stood up and walked with Kagome through the café.

_Almost there. They won't see me. _

But not fast enough.

"Well look who we have here," said a voice from a table pressed against the wall. It belonged to Inuyasha.

Kagome felt like a bomb had exploded in her chest. For a few seconds, she could only hear her heart beating like a deranged drum. Truthfully, Kagome was not use to talking to boys so casually. She had always gone to an all-girl school and had buried her head in her books. There was never any time to socialize with the opposite sex.

He was everything she ever hated molded together to form a teenage boy. He was insensitive, arrogant, condescending, and manipulative. He stood now, a smile plastered across his face. Her hatred for him was stimulated by the anger circulating through her body. He could have gone anywhere to eat lunch. This café was not remotely close to his school but he chose it because he wanted to torment her. And if she acted badly, he would tell Hojo and her dreams with him would come to a dead end. She was already losing points in the beauty department. She could not let anything else divert her away from his good graces. He had given her his handkerchief. She was certain it meant something. If it meant he felt something for her, then she had to secure that feeling for as long as it took for her to muster the courage to tell him she liked him.

Inuyasha loosed his tie and let it hang casually over his half buttoned shirt. Kagome could not help but notice how beautiful his body was. He was nearly perfect. Kagome was sure that if she saw him on the street, she would have thought he was cute. However, his personality was the complete mirror opposite of his beauty. God had given him so many redeeming physical features but had done a half-ass job on his personality.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome said through gritted teeth. Her kindness had its limits and hers was wearing considerably thin. Her mood has shifted from a significant low to a sad misery. It pained her to admit that her happiness with the man of her dreams rested on his shoulders.

Inuyasha did not reply back. He just simply stood there and looked at her. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and sighed, "Are you looking for Hojo?" he asked smiling, "Sorry. He didn't come with us."

"No, I haven't even thought about Hojo," Kagome lied.

Inuyasha continued to stare at her, his eyes ice cold and deep in thought as his gaze remained fixated on her face. His look was uncomfortable and Kagome tried to resist the penetration of his eyes but felt drawn to them like when she first met him.

"Inuyasha, why did you bring me here?" Kagome looked over at the bored figure that was resting his head on the café wall. He was still wearing his sunglasses from yesterday. He must think he looks so cool, Kagome thought.

Miroku yawned and cupped his face, "I'm bored. There aren't any girls here except for Kagome and she's madly in love with Hojo."

Kagome stepped back and blushed, "I am not in love with him!" Was it that obvious? Kagome made a mental note to learn how to hide her emotions, especially in the company of Hojo's friends.

Miroku looked over at her for the first time and smiled, "Why who do we have here?" he asked. Miroku's head bolted up and scanned the girl beside Kagome. Kagome looked beside her at Sango who looked as bored as Miroku was.

"I'm sorry. We have not had the pleasure of meeting yet," Miroku stood up and offered his hand to Sango. She looked at the body part like it was a foreign object. Her eyes shifted towards Kagome. Kagome knew her patience was being tested. Sango, more than anyone, had a hard time concealing her emotions. Kagome held her breath and waited for her to tell him to screw himself.

"Kaho Miroku."

"Atama Sango," she muttered. Kagome exhaled and gave Sango a smile. Sango instantly took back her hand and wiped it on her skirt like she had just touched something poisonous. Kagome took the look of disgust on her face as a sign for them to leave. But Miroku hardly noticed her repulsion towards him. He had finally taken off his glasses and was staring at her wide-eyed and in a dreamy-haze.

"We have to go. I have cram school."

Inuyasha snickered, "Cram school?"

"Yeah some of us have to work our way into a good high school. We can't all afford to buy our way in," Sango retorted. Kagome sighed and pulled her friend towards the door. She knew Sango couldn't hold it inside for very long.

"Bye Sango!" Miroku said calling after them before they exited the café.

"It's Atama Sango!"

Once out of the café, Sango began to voice out her disgust about the situation and Miroku in general.

"The nerve of the guy!" she yelled. Kagome just smiled and nodded but was hardly listening to what her friend was screaming about. The look on Inuyasha's face worried her. Maybe he hated her and would tell Hojo about how awful and ugly she was. She contemplated going back and apologizing. But for what? She hardly did anything wrong except lie and they could not prove that. But he seemed so cold. She could feel the hate generating off his body. She was positive it was because he felt she was not good enough for one of his best friends. After all, she wasn't particularly beautiful and looks appeared to be the driving force in their selection of girls.

_BAM_

Kagome bounced back suddenly and landed on the pavement floor. She felt a little disoriented but soon realized she had unknowingly bumped into someone on the street. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she was not paying attention to where she was going and who was in front of her.

"Hey, what the hell!" the person yelled.

Kagome looked around and realized that the person she had bumped into was also on the ground just across from her. She watched him lift his head and look at her. Kagome felt a little embarrassed and quickly apologized. But he did not say anything. He just continued to look at her. Kagome got up and promptly offered her hand to the stranger boy while repeating how sorry she was. It was then that she noticed his uniform. It looked surprisingly like the one Hojo wore.

Shocked, Kagome turned away and sighed. She felt like she was sinking in quicksand. Of all the people to ram into on the street, it had to be someone from Ijumari Academy. Completely forgetting about Sango and wholly concerned for her imaginary relationship with Hojo, Kagome began to walk away. The sudden bump had caused her to forget about where she was supposed to go. Although something about studying was coming back to her. Riddled with anxiety, she headed towards nothing in particular. She just needed to get away from the cause of her unease. But she could hardly escape from it because before she could muster her legs away from the scene of the crime, she heard his voice call to her. Afraid to turn around and confront her victim, she froze and hoped he wasn't the type to hit a girl.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" he yelled to her, getting up from the ground and patting his bottom.

_Away. Away from you!_

"You aren't just going to leave me here after you purposely hit me, are you?" he jeered.

Kagome held in her natural reaction to shout and hit him over the head. She slowly turned around and stared at him, slightly clouded by anger and regret. She had to admit he was quite handsome. His hair stopped just above his shoulders and colored in a hazelnut brown. Any normal girl would have feigned over his appealing beauty but Kagome had a one-track mind and it was devoted to Hojo.

Kagome noticed he was sporting the same arrogant smirk that Inuyasha was so famous for. _Turn off number one._ Kagome could not believe the bullshit that seemed to enter into her life so easily. But one false move and her dream would never be hers.

"I apologized," Kagome said, her eyes wavering from the intensity of his deep brown eyes.

"And you think that's going to make it all better?" he asked. He approached her with one hand in his pocket, the other holding his schoolbooks. His walked in confidence.

"What do you want then?" Kagome asked politely.

Nearly an arms length away, the boy laughed and looked down, "A kiss."

Kagome's mouth flew open from shock as she tried to make sense of what he had just asked. Did he just say he wanted her to kiss him? But he wasn't laughing; just the opposite—he was dead serious.

Kagome gave out a nervous laugh, "You're kidding right?"

"I'm not really one to kid. I consider myself a serious person."

"I am not that kind of girl!" Kagome screamed, unable to hold it in. A few people passing by turned to her and wondered what was all the commotion.

"And besides, I don't even know you!" she added. The nerve of the bastard! Kagome would not kiss him! She could not kiss him. In all honestly, she had never kissed anyone before. She could not give up her first kiss to this jackass. If she were to kiss anyone, he would have to make her heartbeat and her legs shake. You only get that first kiss once.

She was saving it for someone special—someone like Hojo.

"Well then let me introduce myself. I'm Kouga."

&&&

Tohaka High School, Present Day

Atama Sango was never considered the silent type. She always spoke what was in her heart. But recently, the things in her heart were hard to voice out because it was plagued with uncertainty. She hid so many things to herself lately that she felt ready to burst. It was a jungle in there—a convoluted mess of confusion and insecurity. If she could not understand it then she was positive that Kagome would not either.

She had always confided in Kagome but her problems then were trivial. Maybe they are still trivial. Maybe Sango was just making a big deal out of a small situation. Even if she were to tell Kagome, her attention would be elsewhere. She would either be worrying about school or Hojo—two subjects that Sango had little answers to.

She was not a good student herself but not because she was not bright but because she never put forth any effort into her studies. Studying had always been her brother's area of expertise. Sango felt as though she could never surpass him or even level him. So, she gave up a long time ago and let her little brother have the spotlight. He deserved it. He studied and did nothing else except study. Sango, on the other hand, watched a good amount of television and read manga. And because nothing was ever expected out of her, her parents never pushed her and thus she never pushed herself.

But right now, she could use some sound advice. She was so unsure of her feelings that it was driving her to the brink of insanity. She did not know it was possible. She thought it would never happen to her. But, she was sure of one thing. Of all the jumbled emotions sitting in her heart, she was sure of one emotion. At times it was so clear. However, this was the very emotion that was yielding her paralyzed and dumbstruck.

But she was sure. She was in love.

&&&

Yujiri Public Library

Kohaku brushed the side of her porcelain white face and leaned into kiss her gently on the lips. She tasted like candy apple. Her lips were soft and relaxed and he moved in closer to taste those candy lips more fully. He was not sure how to but he let his tongue slip anyways. He figured she wouldn't mind and he had seen a couple do it last night on television. He thought to himself that he should try it and see how it felt.

Slowly, as she opened her mouth for more kisses, his tongue made its way inside her mouth and at that point, he was not sure what to do. But it did not matter because she had pulled away and he instantly felt ashamed for doing it. He turned a bright red as she pressed her fingers onto her mouth. Her face was in shock.

"Kohaku! You just put your tongue into my mouth!" she whispered. Her body was pressed against the bookshelf. They had been studying together and decided they needed to take a break. They found a secluded corner at the back of the library under the History section.

"I'm sorry. I wont do it again. I just…"

"No, its okay! I was just shocked. I never figured you would slip me the tongue. I always thought I'd do it first," she said smiling.

"Oh…" Rin was never the reserved one, which is what made her so appealing to him. He was not ready to tell her then but he was sure he was in love with her. Granted they had just met her a month ago but he felt like they had a connection.

"Would you care to continue?" she asked, pulling him towards her. He smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips.

&&&

Kohaku was certain that his relationship with Rin was going to continue to have a negative affect on his grades. He has managed to keep them up but he was not sure how long it would take before they would drop. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on his studies when at every waking hour all he could think about was her. She has invaded his mind. But thinking of Rin always makes him so happy.

"Why are you so happy?" his older sister Sango asked. She had just bitten into an apple and its juices were spilling over the sides of he fruit.

She had just arrived home in a disagreeable mood just an hour ago but had calmed down since. She was always like that now, Kohaku noticed. He concluded it must be some girl thing.

"None of your business," he retorted, shuffling through the kitchen in search of food.

Sango shrugged and bit into her apple again, "Okay" she said in between bites, "but don't let your little love affair ruin your grades. Mom and dad will kick your bony ass."

Kohaku turned around and accidentally hit his head on a cabinet door from above. He had opened it just seconds ago looking for food. He rubbed at the growing bump on his forehead and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me. I know when I see someone in love. Trust me, I have to hang out with her all the time," Sango said as Kagome popped into her mind, hearts surrounding her bubble head.

"I seriously don't know what you are talking about!" Kohaku yelled defensively.

"Whatever. I'm just warning you. In no time your grades will suffer." Again Kagome popped into her mind.

"What is with you people? I can't believe that love is making you do these crazy things! You know love isn't everything! I can think of a hundred different feelings better than love…like…" Sango paused, determined to think of something, "like…happiness!"

"But when you're in love, aren't you happy?" Kohaku asked just to piss off his sister because from her outburst just seconds ago, love was not high on her list of favorite emotions.

Sango stared at her brother for a second and let out a yelp, "Ah! Shut-up!"

&&&

"If you kiss me, I'll forget any of this ever happened," Kouga offered.

Kagome could feel the blood rushing to her head. She clenched her fists and looked at him dead in the eye, "I would rather…"

"Kagome, you will be late for cram school!" she heard Sango scream. She forgot she was still there. Obviously it was just a ploy to pull her away from the bastard in from of her. But Kagome was beyond the point of forgetting and walking away. She was so angry, she had even forgotten about Hojo.

Besides, it was a big junior high. The chances of Hojo even knowing him were very slim.

"Later! Sango!"

Kouga sighed and glanced at his watch, "You know, I have cram school too. I can't wait all day for my kiss."

"You want your kiss?" Kagome asked in the sweetest voice she could marshal.

Kouga was intrigued and gladly stepped closer. This was going to be easier than he thought. He was not a bad guy, he told himself. But from the moment he saw her, he knew he had to have her. There was something about her that was driving him crazy inside. He usually never let his emotions drive him but he could not help it. He was dying to kiss those lips.

Kagome signaled him to come closer and when he was just inches away asked him to close his eyes. He felt a little nervous but closed them anyways and puckered his lips.

But it was hardly a kiss he felt. It was more like a punch to his right eye. And god it stung. Kouga opened his eyes and cupped the area she had hit.

"Why did you do that?" he asked shocked.

"Next time, watch where you are going!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome brushed passed him and grabbed Sango's hand. "Come on Sango, let's go."

Kouga watched her walk away and smiled, "God she's hot."

&&&

Yippee! Another finished chapter! Wow I know I took hecka long! But I've been really busy but I was happy with all the reviews. It motivated me to keep going! So like always, please REVIEW! And the next chapter will be up shortly…I hope.

Co tuskino


	3. Mixed Feelings and Kagome's Plan

Be Mine!

--

Disclaimer: If Rumiko Takahashi and I teamed up we would make a kick ass team!

--

A/N: To answer _Sesshomaru's Mustang's_ question. He has black hair because I decided to use the human form Inuyasha. When Inuyasha is human, he has black hair. I kind of like him with black hair too. He's hotter that way. Hehe.

Thank you guys for all your support! It has been SO difficult for me to update as you can see! But I finally have the time to sit down and write something. All your reviews helped a lot! Thanks a lot again!

3: Mixed Feelings and Kagome's Plan

Sango peered through the gates of Ijumari All Boys Academy through dark sunglasses in hopes of disguising herself. However, the disguise just made her appear even more suspicious. This was her third time this week staking out the grounds for the man of her dreams. She knew it was a little pathetic—okay really pathetic—but it did give her the opportunity of stealing just one glimpse of him. The other downfall was that she was beginning to resemble someone with the same unhealthy obsessive qualities as herself. She hated to admit it but love was making her do the strangest things.

Sango had always prided herself on not letting a guy dictate her actions. But there had never been a guy for her to test her limits. It seemed as if every moment her heart ached for him. She hardly knew how she had fallen in love in the first place. It was still a perplexity. But she was certain that it was Kagome's fault. It was always Kagome's fault. She had passed on the disease like a virus. Love was a sickness. She had all the classic symptoms—aches and pains, headaches, unable to sleep at night, and a lowered appetite. She knew it would only take some time before the illness would pass and she would be back to her old self. But sometimes she liked this sick feeling. She liked the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She liked the feeling of anticipation and excitement.

The hardest part was keeping these feelings from Kagome. Even if Kagome had a permanent obsession with Hojo, she could still read her like an open book. They knew each other too long for these behaviors to pass as normal. So Sango had been extra careful to maintain her composure. Luckily, Kagome's obsession has recently reached an all time high. There was no stopping that girl.

Sango would have normally told Kagome how she was feeling if it were under normal circumstances. In all honestly, she was a little embarrassed. The person she was in love with was a little unexpected and totally out of character for her to like. To complicate the problems more, he was also one of Inuyasha's best friends. Sango knew all too well how much Kagome hated Inuyasha. But recently not as much as she hated Kouga.

Since the day she accidentally bumped into him, the guy was always around. He was like a very handsome shadow. Under normal conditions, she might have given the guy a chance. But her heart and mind belonged to Hojo. The guy never had a chance. Sango figured that after three years he would have gotten the picture. His persistence is charming. Annoying but charming.

Sango pressed the side of her face against the iron gates of the school as she waiting patiently for him to exit from the school. The school grounds were never crowded after school. Most students stay in the libraries to study. But she was certain he wasn't the studying type. His wealth was obviously a major contributor to his acceptance into the school. But she hardly cared for how smart he was.

Just then the doors to the school opened and he emerged. Sango could feel her heart racing just from the sight of him. Was this what Kagome feels when she sees Hojo? Sango pressed her palm to her chest and watched him look around before finally releasing his hold on his books and sitting down. He sat there patiently for a few moments before he decided to open his books. _Aw, he was studying._

Sango wondered why he wasn't surrounded by his team of idiots. To her, he was the most handsome among them. It was no mystery why girls were so easily drawn to him. Truthfully, Inuyasha and Hojo were beautiful also. But her man, he had a different sense of charm that was so alluring. Besides what was present on the outside, she was positive that he had so many layers to him. Staring at him now, she sensed he had a secret; one in which he has never told anyone, not even his closest companions.

He looked up suddenly and at her direction. He could feel her eyes watching his every move. Sango, in reaction, turned and hit her back against the brick wall to conceal her from view.

_Had he seen me?_

She felt her cheeks redden from the unexpected attention. Her heartbeat quickened and in reaction she turned to run. But instead she collided with someone next to her. Sango apologized and continued to walk.

"Sango?" asked the all too familiar voice. Sango felt as though a missile had taken off in her chest. Her body was unable to cope with the pressure of both dilemmas. She was a simple girl who was accustomed to simple problems. When had her life become so complicated?

Sango cleared her voice and tied to disguise her voice, "I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else." She sounded like a wounded animal.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and eyed her suspiciously before reaching over and snatching the glasses right off her face.

"What the hell? Do you think I'm stupid?" Kagome asked, waving the glasses in the air.

"Hi Kagome."

"What's up with the dark shades, huh?" Kagome asked, turning to the school. Sango flew forward and grabbed her arm before she was able to see the lone figure on the steps.

"Nothing, I was just passing through. And the sun is really bright. It isn't like I'm the only one who wears sunglasses!" Sango yelled defensively.

Kagome smiled keenly, "Who were you looking at?"

Sango's eyes grew wide. She knew her face would begin to turn red if she didn't calm down, "No one!"

"Really?" Kagome detached herself from her friend's grasp and turned to the gate. Sango's heart sank. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret forever. It was a mistake for her to come stalking over here in the first place. She knew she would get caught. I mean their school is on the other side of the freaking street. But she just couldn't help it.

"Listen I can…"

"There isn't anyone out there!" Kagome yelled. Sango ran to the gate and looked around. He was gone. _Aw, but where did he go? Wait, what am I saying? Thank god!_

_That was a close one._

The school was deserted except for a couple freshman guys who Kagome was positive Sango wasn't interested in.

"But I know you're keeping something from me Atama Sango."

Sango smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "You know I'd never try to keep anything from you."

"Sure…"

"Besides what are you doing here?" Sango asked, desperately trying to change the uncomfortable subject.

Kagome sighed and pressed her face against the school's iron gates. Of course it was stupid for Sango to ask and lately it seemed as if Hojo was a sore subject. She needed to tread lightly.

"I just thought maybe I might see him."

Sango knew that Kagome was trying to avoid the school. She wanted to see Hojo but seeing Hojo meant seeing Inuyasha and Kouga. The only two men willing to sabotage Kagome's plan to win Hojo's heart. Inuyasha hated Kagome and had the incentives to hurt her. Kagome wasn't sure what she did wrong to the guy. Of course, she had talked down to him in public. But that was before she knew he was one of Hojo's comrades. If she had known, she would have gladly kissed his bastard ass. Every time she tried to make amends with him, he seemed to hate her more and more. Justifiably, she was never good at making amends with anyone.

Kagome wasn't quite sure what to make of Kouga. He appeared to like her but Kagome was positive he is just trying to make a fool of her. Since the day they met, he has been nothing but a nuisance to her. Constantly asking her out, waiting for her after school, and carrying her books to cram school. It was a pitiful sight. The poor guy doesn't even know he doesn't have a chance with her. Any normal girl would have gone out with him in a second. After all, he was handsome…rich…his personality just needed some work. But with a little hard work and effort, that could be accomplished in time.

Kagome continued to stare out into the barren front yard of the school. She looked longingly at it for some time before turning away and pressing her back against the gates. She released a sigh of defeat and turned to her friend.

"I don't get me. It's been three years, Sango. When will this end? I should just move on."

Sango stared at her friend sorrowfully, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You just need a plan of action. You can't continue to just watch him from afar anymore. Sooner or later and probably sooner, someone will snatch him up and you won't even have a chance."

Kagome hadn't thought about that before. It was true. He wasn't going to stay available for long! How about if he was already seeing someone?

"Oh my god! You're right! I'm so stupid!" Kagome exclaimed, "I just wish I knew what kind of girl he liked. I could be that girl!"

Sango sighed and pressed her back against the brick wall, "Kagome instead of thinking about what you should be, why can't you be who you are?"

"Because what I am isn't good enough. I need to be someone he would be happy to be with."

Sango knew anything she said would just go in one ear and out the other. It was impossible to reason with her when it concerned Hojo.

"I just need someone…someone on the inside that could give me this information…How about your brother?"

Sango chuckled, "Forget it. He has his own love problems to deal with. Besides, you can't trust him."

Kagome bit her lip and began to walk. Sango followed her friend. Kagome knew that she couldn't continue to do this. She needed to act now.

"I have to talk to him."

Sango's eyes grew wide, "Okay good. Once you talk to him, he'd…"

"No not as myself."

"Uh…okay."

"As someone else."

"Like a disguise?"

"Yeah. That's how they do it in the movies. You get information by being someone else."

"What are you planning in that deranged brain of yours?"

"I will need some help. You're going to help me right?"

"First tell me what you're planning," Sango demanded, not liking the sound in her friend's voice.

"Don't worry about that. You'll help me right?"

"Shut-up and tell me."

"Fine. Don't help me." Kagome began to walk ahead, leaving her friend bewildered.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stopped and turned, "Yes?"

"Come on!"

Kagome began to turn, "Don't worry I can handle it on my own."

"Shut-up you bitch! You know I'll help you!" Sango said in defeat.

Kagome smiled, "Good! Let's get started!"

&&&

Kohaku had been in the department store for nearly three hours and still hadn't found the perfect gift for Rin. He wasn't really sure what girls wanted. He didn't pay much attention to what his sister wore and did so he didn't even know where to start. But he was positive that anything brand name and expensive would be good. Problem was, he didn't have any money to buy her anything brand name and expensive. He noticed that Rin looked like a trendy girl. But anything she wore looked so good on her.

Kohaku sighed and ruffled through another rack of clothes. Nothing seemed good enough. But what could be buy with the little money he had?

He put his hands in his pocket and began to wander again for the sixteenth time around the Juniors section. He felt a little odd being there. It was obvious guys didn't go here too often. A couple girls walking by giggled when they saw him. Why do they always do that?

He shifted his attention towards the jewelry department even though he was certain he couldn't possibly afford anything in there. Everything looked so expensive but so beautiful—so beautiful on Rin.

He pressed his face against the glass to get a closer look. A simple white gold charm bracelet caught his eye.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

Kohaku looked up and saw a sales lady. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She had soft white milky skin and light brown eyes.

"No, I was just looking."

Her perfect pink lips curved into a sweet smile, "Well if you need anything just ask."

Kohaku smiled back and continued to gaze at the charm bracelet. "Actually can I see that?"

&&&

Rin had been waiting all day for her dinner with Kohaku. They had been together for three months now. Ordinarily that wouldn't be so special but she really just wanted an excuse to be with him. He was always so busy studying and studying. It was getting a little annoying. She preferred it if he kept his attention on her instead of on his schoolbooks. But she understood. He wanted to be a doctor. He was incredibly smart. He might as well use his brain for something good.

Rin pressed the coral colored dress against he body and scrutinized herself in the mirror. She wanted to look deathly hot for him tonight. He was such the perfect guy. She was ready to jump into the next stage in their relationship.

She knew from the moment she laid her eyes on him in the library. He looked so sweet and innocent thumbing through books. He was so dedicated to his studies. So different from her last boyfriend. _The jerk._

She knew after dating him, she wanted someone more reliable and genuinely sweet and kind. Kohaku was like that and more. He was always willing to do what she wanted to do. He was always willing to make her happy.

Tonight she would greatly repay him for his kindness. It'll be a present he would never forget.

&&&

Inuyasha dragged his body up his parent's marble winding staircase and lazily wandered through the hall and into his bedroom. He fell onto the bed and closed his weary eyes. He had had a long day. It was non-stop club meetings, basketball practice, study sessions, and cram school. His brain was fried and every nook and cranny of his exhausted body was worn out. It never seemed to end.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and tried to make sense of his digital clock, which was more of a chaotic blur of letters. Wait, no, numbers. Finally, it began to make sense. 7:45 p.m. Oh good, he thought to himself. Just enough time to study.

"Oh god," he groaned. He turned his body so that if faced the ceiling. He wanted to sleep, even for a second, but he just couldn't. And it was really all her fault. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tried to shake her face out of his head but for some reason she never refused to leave. She was always there—haunting him.

She wasn't even all that great. And he could get any girl he wanted but for some reason she was always on her freaking mind! He knew he couldn't like her. It was preposterous. Absurd! Him and her? That was so unlikely. First of all, he was rich. His parents were involved in politics. He had to be seen with someone within the same social and economic circle. Secondly, he was a handsome guy. He only dated equally beautiful women. But then again, he thought to himself, she isn't that bad.

_She wasn't bad at all. _

His walls were plastered with trophies, medals and certificates. He was the perfect golden boy. He was the star basketball player. MVP since he was just in elementary school. He was involved in half the clubs at school. He was smart, practically top of his class if it wasn't for Hojo and some punk named Kohaku. Although his parents pushed him to try harder, he didn't care if he was number one. What was wrong with being second best? He lived his life striving for something that never mattered to him. He didn't exactly do it for his parents. They pushed him but he never really cared what they thought about him. He did it for the glory because it felt good to be in the spotlight. It felt good to have everyone want to be him and all the girls want to be with him. It was an addiction that he couldn't let go of.

But he knew he also did it because it was what was expected of him. If he were anything less he would feel ashamed. If he wasn't perfect, what was he?

But if he was so damn perfect why didn't the one girl he might…kind of…sort of be interested in not like him back?

Inuyasha sighed and tried to fall asleep. He had three tests tomorrow and a practice exam for cram school to study for. He would need enough mental fuel to last him at least for a couple of hours before he would finally collapse into his books.

But he was interrupted by a light knock on his door.

"Inuyasha, may I come in?" spoke a deep asserting voice belonging to his father.

_If I said no, you'd come in anyways. _

"Yes." Inuyasha bolted upright and wiped at his tired eyes. His father entered into the door dressed in a tuxedo. He was the perfect picture of authority. Deep penetrating eyes lined with wrinkles at the corners from years of hard work. His mouth was stiff and his facial features universally callous and unwelcoming. He parted his hair to the side to detract from his bald spot.

He approached his son with an initiative. He hardly ever showed any emotion unless it was anger and intolerance.

"Inuyasha, how are your studies?" he asked. He often visited his only son to inquire about his status in school, making sure he was up to his expectations.

"Well, sir." Inuyasha called his father sir because his father brought him up with the notion that only weak little boys called their fathers daddy. He represented a man of authority and power.

"Good to hear son. I expect you to get into the top universities."

Inuyasha had heard this speech well over a thousand times, since he was four years old. It was practically tattooed to his brain.

"Yes, sir."

Good, was that all?

"Inuyasha I am hear to talk to you about Saturday. Do you have plans on Saturday?"

"I am not sure, sir."

"Well cancel them if you do. This is much more important than spending an afternoon with your friends. A ball is being held in honor of the senator. You must attend. It would be shameful if you did not go."

Inuyasha wanted to collapse. He hated formal gatherings, especially political parties. They were so boring. He usually spent the night surrounded by lovesick girls, which wasn't so bad if they weren't so damn clingy. They were like a bunch of blood-sucking mosquitoes.

"Son, you will go won't you?"

"Yes, sir, I will go."

His father made an effort to smile. But ended up looking constipated. "Good to hear. Well if you excuse me, I must be off. I have a formal affair to attend to."

Without even giving Inuyasha a chance to say good-bye, he walked out of the room and into the hallway. Inuyasha looked out into the deserted hallway and groaned.

"Great."

&&&

Kohaku had been nervous all day. This was his very first serious relationship. He didn't want to screw anything up. He continually played out his perfect date in his mind, reevaluating his every move and making sure the conversation he had formulated was down to a tee. He had envisioned her many times—the image of absolute angelic perfection. Of course, he knew she wasn't exactly an angel. But that was the part of her, which he admired. He spent the majority of his life dictating his actions based on his academic excellence. She showed him a world where it didn't matter if he was a smart. She loved him based on a part of himself he seldom showed to others. Kohaku always had a problem letting himself go, disregarding the rules, and living for the moment. He lived for the future. This was where he thought his happiness would lie because it was in the future where he would finally be respected for his brilliance. But lately, he didn't care if he was brilliant.

His hands shook slightly from the nervousness that was coursing through his veins. It was a different kind of nervousness, which he felt before a test. This one was stronger and harder to control. It seemed as though at any moment he might just explode.

He stuffed the gift into his pocket and picked up the flowers from his bed. He checked himself out in the mirror and grimaced. He decided to wear a pair of faded jeans and a button down white shirt. He wasn't sure if he was too underdressed. He quickly put on a pair of black leather shoes and shrugged. He was never a fashion icon. He had been living in his room for the past year, studying like a nerd, which made the whole dating thing a catastrophe in the process.

Before he could try on another outfit, his cell phone rang. He knew instantly that it was Rin by the fact that she was the only one that ever called him. Kohaku actually decided to buy it because of her. Seeing as he never had any friends before, he never needed one. Now that he was a super stud and dating an absolutely hot girl, he had to get one.

"Hello."

"Hi Kohaku."

"Rin, is something wrong?"

"Can…can you pick me up?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" Kohaku asked, recognizing the urgency in her voice. He checked his watch and realized their date wouldn't start for another thirty minutes.

"Yeah, I just…need you to pick me up now please."

Kohaku didn't press for more information. He felt she needed his help. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks." He waited for her to phone to click off and closed his own cell phone.

&&&

Sango followed Kagome to her house. Despite her constant prying, Kagome refused to disclose her plan, which was probably going to be farfetched and idiotic as it always was. Sango knew that Kagome's affections for Hojo were getting stronger and she would no longer refrain herself from acting upon these illicit affections. Her obsession had hit breaking point. Sango was worried that maybe in the end, there might be a possibility that not everything will be in her favor. Though Kagome had sworn herself to him, she had forgotten the fact that maybe he might not love her like she loved him. It was a terrible thought but Sango knew it could happen. Kagome was certain that if he just got to know her, everything would be perfect. But nothing was ever perfect.

Kagome had a serene smile on her face as they walked home together. Sango watched her half-heartedly. She could feel the weight of her friend's heart. It was heavy with emotion and completely belonged to Hojo. Sango had to admire her friend's relentlessness. Through the years, her love never faltered. Sango had to admit, it was a little creepy and annoying.

They finally arrived at Kagome's home. Kagome opened the door and threw her books onto the kitchen counter. Sango admired her friend's humble abode, which really wasn't that humble. It was a lavishly build three story home with a ceramic fountain in the center of their living room. The ceramic goddess was barely clothed. So it was presentable to a PG-rated audience, a single piece of ceramic linen covered her in just the right places. Sango watched the goddess pour water out of her vase and into a circular pool, covered with lilies.

Kagome's parents were involved in government, which explained the home, the taste in art, and their constant absence from her life. Kagome flung open the cabinets and retrieved two tall glasses.

"Okay, so what's this plan of yours?" Sango asked as she watched Kagome fill her glass with a red liquid substance.

"Well, it's going to be kind of complicated. Thankfully, you have a brother that goes to school in Ijumari."

Sango stared at her juice or whatever it was before taking a taste. It tasted like cool aide and milk. She wasn't positive, but she was kind of sure that those two substances shouldn't be mixed together on purpose.

"Kagome, are you trying to poison me?" Sango stuck out her tongue and placed the drink carefully on the table; afraid it might just come to life and kill her. It was that bad.

"You don't like it? I thought it was kind of good. My dad calls it his power drink."

"What's in it?" Sango asked in discuss.

"Hell if I know," Kagome shrugged, "Anyways, so let me tell you about this plan before my parents come home."

"They're home?"

"Yeah. Just came back from Taiwan yesterday. Now they're all up my ass about school and blah blah blah."

Sango smirked. Kagome used to love school. She still couldn't get use to this new Kagome who no longer got panic attacks before a final exam and ate three bags of peanuts the night before a test because she believed it stimulated her mind. The only thing that mattered to her now was Hojo. I guess if all else fails, she could always marry into his rich family. Though her family was also considerably well off, she would probably be disowned after she fails her entrance exams.

"Okay so we are going to need a gardener's uniform."

"Why?" Sango asked in bewilderment.

"So, I can get onto Ijumari school grounds and follow Hojo around. I thought you were on top of this." Kagome stared at her friend and continued to drink her disgusting power drink.

"That was your brilliant plan?"

"What's wrong with it? The only way we are going to know more about him is for me to get my hands dirty and go out there. If I follow him around, I might uncover something juicy in my favor like his favorite food. Then I can cook it for him and we can eat it together," Kagome was slowly entering her dream world. Her eyes had stars in them.

"First of all, from your taste in drinks, I am positive your taste in food in no better. You'd sooner poison him." She watched Kagome pout. "Secondly, if you just follow him around like that, you won't really get to know him. You've been doing that for three years and you're still at point A."

Kagome hated it when she knew Sango was right. Except for her taste in food. She was so wrong there.

"True. But what can I do? Become his friend? It's already so hard for me to remember to breath when I mention his name."

"Yeah, its kind of pathetic…"

"Hey! I can't help it…I wish there was a way for me to be closer to him…to befriend him."

Sango stared at her weary desperate friend and sighed. It was true, getting close to Hojo was impossible. He was either surrounded by his friends or by a group of girls. Sango noticed, merely from observation, that Hojo always seemed aloof with women. He liked to surround himself with him but not be close to them. It seemed as if that the only way to his heart was to become his friend first. But with a fan following, Kagome would be beaten to a pulp and harassed before she could get anything from Hojo.

It was then that Sango suddenly felt a light bulb go off in her head. It was a farfetched idea but Kagome always thought those were the best kind of ideas.

"Kagome, the only way you could possibly get close to Hojo is to be his friend."

"Yeah easier said than done. Have you seen the girls that surround him? Its impossible."

"Yeah I know. So the only way he'll talk to you is if he sees you in a different…light."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were someone else."

"Like a gardener."

"Stop with the gardener! You don't even know how to garden!"

"Okay then what?" Kagome was getting a little confused. She could see that Sango had something up her sleeve and it was starting to scare her.

"You'll have to become one of the students and get close to him. Become his friend and uncover all his hopes and dreams."

"Sango! Ha! One flaw! Have you noticed that Ijumari is an _all-boys_ high school?" Kagome chuckled and expected Sango to do the same but she remained stoic and serious.

"I know," she said sternly.

"You want me to…"

"Kagome, you're home!"

Kagome and Sango both jumped from the startle. They watched as Kagome's mother walked into the kitchen.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked, her eyes darting from one girl to the other.

Kagome smiled, " No, we were just discussing a homework assignment, right Sango?" Kagome elbowed her friend in the side. Sango turned to Kagome and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. The assignment is kind of complicated."

"I see," Kagome's mother said though she did not completely buy their lie, "I'm glad you're home because I have a favor to ask of you."

Kagome hated favors. Nothing good ever came out of it for her.

"Okay, what is it?"

"There is a ball tomorrow for the senator. Your father and I were requested to attend but we just received word yesterday that we have to go to Hong Kong on Friday morning. I would really appreciate it if you could go and represent us. Bring Sango too since you have an extra ticket."

Kagome was angry that her mother hadn't asked her to bring a date. Did she think she didn't have a guy in her life? She had Hojo. True, technically, they weren't together. But it was only a matter of time.

Kagome looked up at Sango and smiled. Sango stared at her friend for a moment and back at Kagome's mother. "Sure, I'd love to go."

"Good. Remember girls, be on your best behavior. You are representing us. I'd like our reputation to remain impeccable. Saturday at 6 p.m." Kagome's mother turned towards her daughter, "Kagome wear the wine colored dress, you know, the strapless one."

_Sure mom, I'm at your command. _

_­_Kagome's mother exited the room and went up the steps and into her study. Kagome turned towards Sango and gave her a teethy smile.

"Thank you. Sorry I got you into this mess."

Sango shrugged and patted her friend on the back, "That's okay. This will be the perfect opportunity to show you off as your new and improved self."

Kagome stared at her friend blankly, "huh?"

&&&

Kohaku arrived at his girlfriend's house a quarter after five. He trudged up her porch steps, his legs growing heavier with every step he took towards her door. Her was beyond nervous. She sounded desperate on the phone. She sounded like she needed his help. This was his first serious relationship! What was he expected to do as a boyfriend? From the sexual experience, he assumed she had, it appeared as if she was way beyond his league. Oh my god! Did she need sexual…help? That thought scared Kohaku more and he froze from the rising fear in his body. He couldn't even shove his tongue in her mouth and she was expecting more?

The door swung open and Kohaku practically pissed in his pants from the sight of her. She poked her head out and stared at him before turning from side to side. She forcefully pulled him into her home and closed the door, locking it shut.

"Is something wrong?" Kohaku asked. He felt the sweat drop from his forehead. He looked a little pathetic.

"No," she said, forcing a smile. He was not convinced. "I just need you close to me."

Her body close to him, it was only then that he noticed she was only wearing a robe, which was uncovering more and more of her body. Kohaku felt his heart jump out of his chest as well as something else out of his…pants. He reached over and covered her soon to be exposed breasts in an attempt to control his hormones.

Rin looked down and laughed, "Kohaku, are you nervous?"

"N-N-No…" Kohaku stuttered. Hell yeah he was nervous.

Rin patted his head and smiled, "You're sweating like a pig! Here let me take that jacket off you!" Before Kohaku had time to react, she had pulled his jacket off his body and threw it onto the floor.

"Isn't that better Kohaku?" She pressed her nearly naked body against his and wrapped her arms around his lean physique, "Do I make you nervous?"

Kohaku could barely breath from her closeness. Every time he tried to talk, it sounded like nonsense.

Rin giggled and began to unbutton his shirt. Kohaku grabbed her hands, which ceased her movements.

"What are you doing?"

Rin looked up at him and kissed him on his neck. Again, he felt his heart jump. His body was a frozen mess but his heart was running a marathon around his body.

"You know what I like about you Kohaku?"

Kohaku shook his head. He was surprised it still had the capabilities to do that.

"That you're so…innocent."

"Really?" Kohaku had always assumed that was a fault. He felt Rin's hands slip from his grasp and begin again the task of unbuttoning his shirt. This time he didn't stop her. If he didn't want to remain innocent, he'd have to give in to her, which wasn't hard.

Kohaku reached down and kissed her on the head. She finally finished unbuttoning him and was now taking off his shirt. She rubbed her hands on his stomach and looked up at him. He kissed her on the mouth, which was slow at first but slowly turned violent. He loved everything about her and now she would be his for real.

She ran her fingers in his hair and they both slowly sank to the ground. He could feel her robe undoing itself. His eyes wondered to her exposed breast. He felt his body freeze, as it tends to do when he gets nervous. But he willed his body to keep going.

Rin felt him tense up and leaned forward, "It's okay."

Kohaku knew that this was it. He was going to lose it to Rin. He wasn't complaining. She was hot and he loved her, right?

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice from above. Kohaku stiffened and drew away from Rin. God he hoped it wasn't her dad.

_Sorry Sir, we were just playing doctor. _

Kohaku looked at Rin, who didn't appear to be startled. She stared at the figure in complete silent. All emotion was removed from her face. Kohaku had never seen her like this. He slowly looked up and realized that the figure above them appeared to be just a few years older than them. He was 19 at the oldest.

He stared down at them with a smirk on his face. He had long raven colored hair and mesmerizing deep black eyes. His handsomely chiseled faced appeared heavenly at first but his eyes had a satanic appeal. He hovered over them like a God. His gaze was fixated at Rin, who still had not moved a muscle since his interruption. They seemed to know each other. Kohaku could feel a connection between them—a history. Though he wanted to tell the guy to leave, the stranger's stares were immobilizing. The penetration of his eyes and way he stood exuded a sense of authority and power. Kohaku could almost see the demonic aura around his body.

Finally Rin broke the uncomfortable silence. "What are you doing here?"

The figure lifted her up. Rin began to fix her robe to cover her nakedness. The stranger slapped her across the face to stop her. Kohaku quickly stood up to defend her.

Rin looked at him and smiled, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth, "Don't Kohaku. It's okay."

"But…" Kohaku stared at his half exposed girlfriend and felt so weak.

"Kohaku? Is that your name?" the figure asked.

Kohaku turned to him, "Yeah and who the hell are you?"

He smiled and offered his hand, "I'm Sesshomaru. Rin's boyfriend."

--

A/N: Hey guys! So, I finally finished this chapter! Since I have more time, I'll be updating sooner! Please continue to review if you want this fic to continue! Thanks.

Co tsukino


	4. Balls and BoyGirls

Be Mine!

--

Disclaimer: If Rumiko Takahashi and I teamed up we would make a kick ass team!

--

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was a little serious! Eek! But don't worry, it'll start to loosen up a little!

--

4: Balls and Boy/Girls

Kagome stared blankly at her biology book. She had been reading the same three lines over and over again without realizing it. Her mind was elsewhere. When she had suggested to Sango about disguising herself to learn more about Hojo, she hadn't expected her to suggest she change her sex. It made sense of course. How else would she ever get closer to him? The idea was so preposterous that it might just work. But for some reason, Kagome was taking the inevitable transformation hard. More specifically, she was damn nervous. She had little experience, practically none, with boys in general. It seemed unlikely that she could become a boy.

Kagome drummed on her book with her #2 pencil before releasing it and finally burying her head into her book. The idea stressed her out but sometimes getting a boy required sacrifices. At this point in her obsession, she was willing to do almost anything. If only she didn't have an obsessive personality, then maybe she could approach her interest in him in a normal way. She could be like other ordinary girls and ask him out. But she loved to make things complicated.

Sango had sat her down yesterday after school and asked her if she was willing to do anything to get Hojo. Kagome smiled sheepishly and Sango took that as a pathetic yes. Sango stared at her friend and told her that she was going to keep that reply to heart. Kagome got nervous. A couple days prior, Sango had implied that she might have to disguise herself as someone in the school. But the suggestion was crazy because she was a girl and they were all boys.

Sango paced in front of her, which elevated Kagome's nervousness. Kagome wasn't sure then what Sango had in that demented mind of hers but she was certain it was not going to be good. It would also probably be embarrassing.

Sango reached towards a nearby chair and lifted something in view.

"Do you know what this is?" Sango asked, holding the hanged clothing.

Kagome stared at the familiar single button at the top and the embroidered seal at the breast of the uniform.

"Yeah it's an Ijumari uniform. So what?"

Sango smirked, "So what size are you again?"

Kagome stared at her friend in silence, trying to comprehend the situation. Her eyes momentarily grew wide from discovery. It was insane! Sango was insane! It was probably Kagome's fault. All this talk about love would drive anyone insane.

"No! No way!" Kagome screamed.

"You said you would do anything!" Sango replied, swinging the uniform to and fro like a pendulum of death.

"Yeah but I didn't know you wanted me to…"

"Kagome, its perfect! Don't you think? This is the perfect way you could finally get to know him! You would be the new kid in school!"

"But I can't. I have my own classes. How could I be in two places at once?"

"We get out for sem break one week before they do. If you can't befriend him then, then you don't have a chance. Get in good with him and you're in."

Kagome bit her lip and looked away, "I don't know if I can do this."

Sango lowered her body towards her sitting friend, "You love him don't you?"

Kagome sighed and nodded her head.

"Then you can do this."

Kagome felt so angry that Sango could even suggest such a thing. Kagome left Sango with a sense of uncertainty. She was uncertain about the plan. She was uncertain about whether she could pull it off successfully with just one week. There were so many holes in the plan. Kagome clutched the uniform Sango had given her to wear. But she was certain about one thing—her feelings for Hojo.

&&&

The week came and went like a flying bullet. It was Saturday morning, which meant the senator's ball, was that night. Inuyasha was so into doing nothing all morning that he almost forgot about the ball. Thankfully his parents were there to remind him every few seconds, in case his mind might have erased the event clean. He had begged Miroku to go with him all week. It would be so boring without him.

"Dude, I cannot go to the ball with you!" Miroku screamed.

"Why not?"

"Because I do not want to enter into a ball with another guy. People might get the wrong impression."

Inuyasha snickered, "Trust me Miroku no one would ever think you swung that way."

"Still, aren't you suppose to bring a girl with you?" he asked, diverting away from the subject.

"What girl?"

Miroku shrugged and pointed behind them, "You could pick one of those."

Inuyasha turned around to the bundled group of girls who had followed them out of their school and down the street. Inuyasha had hardly even noticed them. He realized it was noisier than usual but he assumed it was just the usual Tokyo commotion. When the group of girls realized that Miroku was actually pointing at them, they froze from shock. His fingers were actually pointing at them! They clasped their hands in hopeful anticipation. The shock of his acknowledgement and the view of their perfectly sculpted bodies were too much for one innocent hopeful to take in that she fainted. Luckily, she just fell into the crowd.

Inuyasha scanned the group for a second. Miroku stared at is friend and noticed that it almost looked like he was actually looking for someone in particular. Oh who could this person be?

"Nah, I'll pass."

Miroku shook his head, "No love for the loveless. You were always such a picky person."

Miroku stared at his group of admirers and smiled his perfect smile, "It's okay ladies, the king is a little sad today. But I will be happy to accompany you all to an afternoon snack." The girls shrieked and ran towards him. In moments he was in the center of starry-eyed love struck women.

"See ya," Inuyasha murmured, though he was sure Miroku hardly noticed he was gone.

He trudged back home in despair. He was definitely not looking forward to Saturday's events. He could picture himself now making good with all the other senator's sons and government official daughters. It was so tiring.

He opened the door to his home and raced towards the kitchen to grab something hearty to eat. But it wasn't long before he realized he wasn't alone. There sitting in the living room was his mother, father, and special guest. Inuyasha stared at the guest in bewilderment before continuing his hunger hunt towards the kitchen. Staring at her brought back memories—some good and some bad. Mostly bad.

He wasn't sure why she was here and frankly he could care less. She was the last person he wanted to see. It had been nearly a year now. He was finally over her and here she was again.

"Inuyasha! Please come back here this instance!" he heard his father screech.

Inuyasha grabbed and sandwich from the fridge and headed back into the living room, trying to play cool as if her presence wasn't a disturbance to his heart.

She stood up and headed towards him, a smile on her immaculate face. He turned away just before she reached over and hugged him. He stood there perfectly lifeless and still chewing on his turkey sandwich.

"Inuyasha, long time no see…" she whispered.

_That was for a reason. _

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to greet your guest?"

Inuyasha stared at her and nonchalantly raised his sandwich, "Hi." He turned his body and headed towards the stairs, "Now if you will excuse me, I have some homework to do."

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to ask her what she is wearing to the ball?" his mother said.

Inuyasha turned around slowly, "Why?"

"Because you'll be her date. Your suit needs to match her dress."

This wasn't prom! He didn't need to match anyone and he didn't need to bring a stupid date. Especially not her.

"What?" he replied exasperated.

This time the girl spoke, "I'm going to be your date." Inuyasha stared at her before dropping his head. It was so difficult to defy his parents. He had so much riding on his weary shoulders.

"The dress is blue," she said excitedly.

"Okay, see you then…Kikyo."

&&&

Kagome was having a difficult time transforming into a boy. Sango had lent her a wig to use. But her facial features were too feminine to pass off as a boy. She just looked like a girl with short hair.

"Maybe I need to roughen you up a little," Sango suggested.

"How?" Kagome asked still staring at her self in the mirror.

"Maybe I should beat you up or something."

"What? No way!"

"I know, you just need some facial hair!"

"Well you tell me how I can grow some facial hair in three hours?"

"Well you can start by not waxing your upper lip anymore!"

Kagome reached over and grabbed a comb, "Do you want me to hit you?"

"Geez it was just a joke! Okay, lets practice your walking…uh, hunch your shoulders and spread your legs a little."

Kagome did as Sango said and admired herself in the mirror, "I think I'm getting the hang of it. Is this how your brother walks?"

Sango's grin turned into a laugh, "No, but its so funny to see you walking like a gorilla."

Kagome ceased her gorilla walking and threw the comb in her hand at her best friend, "You are no use to me!"

"I was kidding. Just walk normally except don't sway your hips so much and sulk a little. You notice how guys look like they're dragging themselves from one place to another?"

"Yeah I guess."

"And mess up your hair a little. It doesn't have to sit so pretty on you."

"Sango this is the weirdest thing I've ever done."

"Kagome, you're the weirdest person I know so don't worry."

&&&

Inuyasha hadn't seen Kikyo in nearly a year and now he was going to bring her to the ball as if she never broke his heart. Every time he thought of her, nothing but tension managed to seep into his mind. Why was she here anyways? No one quite explained the situation to him and he never asked. He did as he was told and never complained. He would bring her to the ball, make nice with his future comrades and conspirators, and go home and pretend the night never happened. It was a bulletproof plan if he thought so himself.

He quickly dressed, not paying much attention to how he looked. Then again, he always looked good. He didn't even have to try. It was a god-given gift. He buttoned up the remaining buttons and slipped on his tuxedo jacket. He quickly glanced at his watch and realized it was nearly 5:30 p.m. He was supposed to pick up Kikyo right about now. But she could wait a couple more minutes. Besides he didn't want to be at the ball on time. He preferred to be fashionably late.

It was nearly 6:15 p.m. Inuyasha and Kikyo were pulling into the villa. They hardly spoke to each other in the limo. Inuyasha was intent on pretending she wasn't there. She tried to force a conversation on him. But when she realized that he wasn't going to bulge, she gave up reluctantly. His expression was lifeless and his motions were robotic. She slipped a glance at the brooding figure to her side and bit her lip from frustration. If she didn't have any self-control, she would have jumped on him right there in the limo. He looked so tempting when he was angry. But, he was never going to forgive her and who could blame him?

Kikyo's mind lapsed back into the past. It had only been a year since he last held her in his arms…since he last told her he loved her.

The limo finally made a stop and Inuyasha summoned all the courage he had left in his body to ask for her hand. They needed to seem happy and completely enthralled. He couldn't let his broken heart and butchered pride get in the way. The limo door opened and he scooted out. He looked into the limo and unenthusiastically offered his hand to his companion.

Kikyo stared at his outstretch hand and smiled. Was he finally softening up a little bit? She carefully placed her gloved hand onto his hand. The touch of his hand was nostalgic. He pulled on her and she rose from her seat in the limo, planting her delicate feet on the pavement of the villa steps.

"Let's just pretend we like each other," Inuyasha whispered. Kikyo looked down and nodded. She thought too soon.

They entered into the brilliantly lit room of the ball. Crystal encrusted chandeliers hung from every corner of the ballroom. Beautifully decorated tables were scattered at the far end of the room, leaving enough space for an extravagant dance floor. Silk banners hung from the walls and intricately assembled flowers ordained the nearly five feet gold-plated vases. Someone led them to a table, which seated five other individuals. They were the first guests seated at the table. Inuyasha assumed that the remaining seats were reserved for equally important people. He sat Kikyo down and looked around. The place was still remarkably empty. By the number of tables surrounding him though, he was certain the ballroom would be crowded.

"Who do you think is going to sit with us?" Kikyo asked, hoping the question might break some ice.

Inuyasha shrugged and didn't say a word. He was getting a little irritated of her. He hoped the ball would start soon and he could leave.

Then something, or actually someone, caught his eye at the entrance of the ballroom. She looked different from what he was accustomed to seeing her as. Her hair was up and she wore a satin deep red dress. He watched her look around, tension painted across her face.

"Do you know her?" Kikyo asked, following his fixated gaze onto the girl who had just entered into the ballroom.

Inuyasha had forgotten Kikyo was next to him. His mind was consumed by the idea that Kagome was in the same ballroom as himself. He didn't understand the circumstances and thought that it was a little humorous seeing how ridiculous she looked. But actually, she didn't look that ridiculous. She actually looked, Inuyasha thought, rather good.

She was accompanied by that friend of hers. Inuyasha could not remember her name though Miroku kept repeating it over and over again. They both smiled at each other and giggled, probably from nervousness. Finally someone led them from the entrance and into the ballroom. Inuyasha wondered where she would be sitting. His eyes followed her as she sashayed from left to right, the satin dress hugging her in all the right places. He did not know she was connected to the senate or the government. She normally hardly looked the part. But tonight she appeared different. She looked like she was glowing.

"Hey I think she's coming over here," Kikyo whispered.

Inuyasha paid closer attention to the direction of her sashaying. Indeed, she was coming towards them. Kagome had yet to realize where she was going and who was at the end of that direction. She was too busy contemplating the first few steps to the plan Sango and she had hatched.

Their escort finally stopped at Inuyasha's table and beckoned them to sit. Kagome smiled and looked down only to find herself face to face with the last person on earth she thought she would ever see at the ball.

"You!" she said, staring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just smiled and instinctively grabbed Kikyo closer to him. Kikyo jumped from his touch and looked at his hands, which were holding onto her bare arm.

"I guess they'll let anyone in," he said snidely.

Kagome turned to Sango with a frazzled look on her face. Sango just stood there, rather entertained by the night's unexpected events. Before Kagome could make sense of the situation and how to react to it, she felt someone else behind her. Though she knew the night was only going to get worse, she turned around and sighed.

Kouga stared in contentment, pleased with how the night's events were unraveling.

"Kagome, a pleasure to see you here. Lucky me, I'm sitting at this same table."

"No you aren't!" Kagome retorted.

Kouga smiled, "Oh yes I am."

&&&

Sango turned from one end of the table to the other, trying to keep a straight face. Only this predicament could happen to no one except Kagome. At one end of the table was Inuyasha, holding onto his date, whom she was introduce to as Kikyo. She looked a little bewildered but not uncomfortable. She looked as if she liked all the attention Inuyasha was giving her.

On the right of Sango was Kagome, completely annoyed by both the situation and Kouga's advances. Sango could not have asked for a more complicated yet entertaining setting.

"So, how do you know Kouga again?" Inuyasha inquired, a little ticked off of Kouga constantly harassing Kagome. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like he liked her, he just thought it was a little irritating. Kouga continued to marble at his good fortune. He assumed he would be bored all night but luckily he had Kagome's company and Inuyasha's annoying questions.

"She purposely fell on me so she could get into my pants." Inuyasha was taken aback but he didn't let his guard down. He remained stoic and unfazed.

Kagome hit him on the arm. "Excuse me? I wasn't the one, you know…" she leaned over and whispered, "asking for a kiss."

"A kiss now, baby? The night is so young but okay!" Kouga leaned over and tried to force a kiss on her pretty little lips. She diverted his attack by stomping on his foot. He leaned back and smiled, "I do like my girls rough."

Inuyasha turned away but continued to hold onto Kikyo for support. Sango was enjoying the festivities but felt a little like the five wheel to their wagon of deranged unbalanced love. No one returned the other's affections. Kagome hated Kouga but Kouga was in love with Kagome. Though Sango did not know anything about Inuyasha or what he had with this Kikyo girl, it was obvious that he only saw her as arm candy. His behavior was a little strange. He seemed taken aback somehow. Taken aback from Kouga's affections for Kagome? Sango shook her head. That was preposterous. The only thing that made sense was their apparent hate for each other.

Kouga turned to Kagome and smiled handsomely. Kagome looked away. Sometimes he was getting to her. Sometimes she thought about ending her little obsession with Hojo and seeing what it was like with Kouga. But once the guy opened his mouth, she thought against it.

"Let's do some dirty dancing?" he asked her.

"Why can't you just ask me to dance? Do you always have to be a big pervert?"

Kouga's smile grew wider, "I'm getting to you. You want me to ask you to dance."

"You're unstoppable."

&&&

Inuyasha finally stood up and excused himself to the bathroom. Kikyo watched him leave longingly. She watched Kagome and Kouga continue to battle it out. A group of girls from her own high school were seated just across from her. They were giggling to themselves about how tacky it was for a couple to bicker in public. Kikyo smiled and refocused on Kagome. Inuyasha was acting a little strange tonight. The instant he saw her, he reacted by pulling Kikyo towards him. She wasn't sure if he had done that out of consideration for her own feelings or for another more desperate reason—a reason that Kikyo refused to accept. Could he be trying to make this Kagome girl jealous? Kikyo forced the ridiculous thought out of her head. In comparison, anyone could see that Kikyo was obviously the more beautiful one. But why was she perplexing him so. She could not help but notice how intensely he watched her and how irritated her engagement with Kouga made him.

Kikyo's thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a shriek at the opposite end of the table. Kagome leaped from her chair and hastily fingered through the table until her hands came in contact to a tablecloth. Kouga sat on the chair, his hands in the air.

"Kouga, I am so sorry," Kagome yelped. The commotion was drawing eyes towards them. Kagome patted Kouga's pants with the napkin.

Apparently Kagome had spilled her drink onto his lap. If it was out of spite or pure accident, Kikyo was not sure. But whatever the reason, Kouga's pants were completely covered in water. Though he should be furious, he was more excited that Kagome was patting his dry.

"A little more to the left," he beckoned.

Kagome moved her hand, which was already near his crotch, a little lower.

"No, no, a little lower." Kouga had a grin plastered on his face. Kagome did not notice the malice in his voice. She was more embarrassed that she had soaked his tux, which probably cost more than her dress and shoes together.

"That's it. Now can you do it in a circular motion? It dries faster that way."

Kagome ceased her patting and let go of the napkin. Kouga watched her stand up and fold her hands in defiance. Her face was apple red.

"You are such…" Kagome couldn't even let the words out to explain him. If she had, the scene would build up more attention. She just left it at that.

"Just go to the bathroom and get cleaned up before I hit you," she demanded, her voice quivering from the anger rising in her body.

Kouga didn't notice the annoyance in her face or if he had, he chose to ignore it, "As you wish, my love."

He left the three women in silence. Sango patted her friend on the back because there was nothing else she could do. Kikyo had thought the ball was going to be rather boring but so far, it was making for good comedy.

&&&

Inuyasha had been in the bathroom for nearly ten minutes. He wasn't sure what was happening outside and did not care. He wondered if he could possibly remain in the bathroom the remainder of the night and leave. Nothing was turning out as plan. It was suppose to be a calm and collective night.

He had to admit that he was surprised to see Kagome at the ball. But what was even more shocking was that she knew Kouga. Inuyasha had nothing really against the guy. He had known him since they were children. If he chose to, Kouga sometimes found himself hanging out with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hojo. But most of the time, he was much too busy prying off the women from his body or studying. Though he does not look like it, Kouga is one of the top five in the class.

Did Kouga know he didn't have a chance with her? It was so obvious she was deeply in love with Hojo. Even though she continues to deny it, Inuyasha could see her affections for him so plainly. He hardly knew her but yet he could read her like an elementary book. It always surprised him how often they seemed to meet. From the first time he saw her, he never thought he would see her again. But in a matter of days, there she was again. Their chance encounters occurred primarily because she was stalking Hojo. But the thought of wanting to see her again crossed his mind a few times. He didn't know what the attraction was to her. He wasn't even sure if it was something purely sexual or if it was something real to his heart. But he could never admit these feelings to his friends, especially not Miroku. Though he liked the idea of love, he had never been in love before. Inuyasha had been in love once before and he knew what it felt. So, he knew that what he felt for Kagome had to be something else.

He splattered water onto his stressed face and stared at his chiseled features in the mirror. The serene quiet of the room was violently interrupted by the abrupt swing of the bathroom door. Inuyasha, still looking in the mirror, watched the figure stomp into the room. He had a smile on his face and his pants were completely soaked around the crotch area.

"She never ceases to amaze me," he gloated. Kouga turned to Inuyasha and grimaced. He had forgotten he was at the ball. "Inuyasha! Were you taking a crap?"

Inuyasha chose to ignore him. He looked down at the sink and splattered his face with more water, hoping the cold liquid would distract him from the anger growing deep inside him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He walked towards the white cotton towels nicely folded and arranged on the sink and held three or four of them in his hand.

"You seem a little quiet tonight Inuyasha," he said wiping his soaked pants. He looked at Inuyasha and seemed to contemplate about his next line before reciting it. "I didn't know you were back with Kikyo."

"It's none of your business," Inuyasha angrily retorted.

Kouga put up in hands in peace and stood back, "Hey I was just curious." Kouga continued to wipe himself dry. Inuyasha watched him steadily in the mirror and wondered what had happened out there. But he dared not to ask.

"So, just my curiosity being loud again, but how do you know Kagome?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "By chance." He turned to Kouga and smiled, "You know, you don't have a chance with her. She's got her eye on someone else."

"Who? You? From the looks of your silent conversations, she doesn't seem too interested in you."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to mentally count to ten in hopes of calming his frustration.

Kouga sensed he was picking at something sensitive, "Doesn't matter anyways. I don't care. She'll start to like me soon enough."

Inuyasha grabbed a towel from beside Kouga and turned to leave. He stopped just short of the door and asked, "Do you really like her?"

"Yeah I like her. She's a little different from the girls I normally date," Kouga paused and stared at Inuyasha, "But the question is…do you like her?"

Inuyasha froze for a second and quietly exited the bathroom door.

&&&

Kagome had quite enough and was ready to end the evening's chaos. She rose to find Sango, who had disappeared mysteriously, when she heard Kikyo call out to her. Kagome turned around and looked at the ebony haired beauty. Kagome could see why Inuyasha had chosen her for his girlfriend. She had perfect milky smooth skin, cheeky almond eyes, and sensual pink lips. Kagome felt a little plain in comparison.

"I'm sorry your night was a little…difficult. I know Kouga can get a little perverted."

"You know Kouga?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"Well, we all went to elementary school and junior high together. I've known them all for quite some time."

"I see. Was he always this mental?" Kagome inquired.

Kikyo giggled, "I guess so." Kikyo observed Kagome's uneasiness.

"Actually I wanted to know what your relationship was with Inuyasha," Kikyo's voice had shifted from a delicate politeness to stern and serious.

"Uh we don't have a relationship of any kind. You couldn't even call us friends or even acquaintances. I actually don't really talk to him…we always just kind of meet in a really weird way."

Kikyo sat back and nodded her head. It seemed to her that Kagome was unaware of the way Inuyasha looked at her. Then again only Kikyo could notice the slightest change in Inuyasha's demeanor. The gift came from years of friendship and their brief but serious relationship.

Then again, Kikyo wasn't entirely certain what was happening in that mind of his. All this insecurity could have derived from jealousy and the want of having him back in her life as more than just a friend.

"I see," as if summoned by command, her cute self came back. Her voice had shifted back to absolutely adorable. "Inuyasha, where have you been?"

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha standing beside the table. He looked disheveled. Kagome wondered what had happened to him. He took a quick glance at her before walking towards Kikyo and offering his hand for a dance. Kikyo looked up at him and then at his hand. She couldn't quite put two and two together so quickly. Inuyasha had been in a sour mood since he saw her two days ago. She assumed he would not be in the mood to dance.

Kikyo gladly took it and he whisked her away from the table. He glided pass Kagome as if he had never seen her. Kagome watched them curiously. She wasn't sure what had happened between them but she felt as though Inuyasha had loved her once and maybe still did.

Sango finally came back from wherever she went. With her hands full of tasty snacks, Kagome assumed she went to the dessert tray and had stayed there until the tension subsided.

"I wonder what happened to those two?" she asked, stuffing her face with tarts.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, snatching a tart before Sango could consume it.

"Isn't it obvious. Inuyasha looks like he's in a nightmare."

"Really?" Kagome took another peek at them. They looked quite happy to her.

"See the way he has his head turn. I mean, wouldn't you want to look at the one you love in the eye?" Kagome took another quick glance and shrugged.

"Well whatever, I don't give a crap. Let's go. I've represented my parents well enough. I was here and now I'm leaving." Sango stuffed her mouth with another tart before Kagome stood up and collected her things.

Sango smiled, tart in her mouth and teeth, "Sorry Kagome, you spoke too soon."

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Kouga. He pulled her towards him and led her to the dance floor. She tried to resist but was too weak for him. She would have normally poked his eyes out and ran away but it felt like all eyes were on her. If she decided to act badly, her parents would hear about it in a minute. She wasn't exactly the candidate for best daughter these days.

Kagome finally succumbed to his will and followed him. She figured that as long as she was at a ball she might as well dance. If he tried anything funny, she would simply leave.

"Try anything and you'll regret it."

"If I did try something, I don't think I'd ever regret it," he said snidely.

Kagome rolled her eyes and waited for him to lead. As they began to dance, she forgot how perverse and annoying he was. He was gentle and graceful. In this state, he appeared almost handsome.

Inuyasha eyed the two in irritation. They had completely ruined his concentration. He found himself fumbling his steps. Kikyo felt the shift in tension and turned to see Kagome and Kouga gliding gracefully across the dance floor. Kagome actually looked a little contented. Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha as he tried to salvage his dance steps. He was tense again and Kikyo felt it with every move they made in unison. She watched his eyes dart towards Kagome and Kouga and then back on the floor as back again.

"Do you want to sit down?" Kikyo asked.

With his focus still on the floor, Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm fine."

Kikyo turned towards Kagome and frowned. She would make getting back with Inuyasha a little difficult.

&&&

Kohaku continued to stare blankly at the ceiling, recalling the prior night's events through his mind. Though he was completely shocked about meeting Sesshoumaru and discovering that he was also Rin's boyfriend, he couldn't help feeling a little upset that his chances for getting some had been ruined. After all, he was still a guy.

He tried to refocus his thoughts on Sesshoumaru and less on how delicious Rin looked in that robe. Sesshoumaru appeared a little domineering and authoritative, which was the very opposite of Kohaku's nature. In all honesty, Sesshoumaru and Kohaku seemed to have nothing in common. Had Rin's tastes in men shifted? Or more importantly, had she been playing Kohaku all along? Kohaku found it hard to stomach the idea. Though Rin may not have felt anything strong for Kohaku, he felt something real for her—something a lot like love. He had to admit; he had found it odd that someone so beautiful and _experienced_ as Rin had found him attractive. But to have been dating two guys at the same time, that was pretty low. Yet, he still couldn't get his mind around her.

Just then he heard his cell phone beep, which meant he had a text message. Kohaku fingered through his bed until he made contact with his cell phone. He raised his up to his face to see it and was shocked when he saw the name Rin run across his screen.

Please meet me at the front of the library after school. –Rin

Kohaku read and reread the message over and over again, contemplating on his next move. If he did meet her, she would assume he had forgiven her. If he didn't meet her, she would think he didn't want to know the truth and maybe work it out with her. Or if he did meet her she would think that he was soft and easy to manipulate, which when it came to her, he was. But, he didn't want to be treated like a damn fool anymore. He was supposed to be the smart one. All the book smart in the world had not prepared him for what had happened yesterday. They don't necessarily teach you about safe sex and how to handle scary ex/current boyfriends. He didn't even have any condoms yesterday! If he was going to continue to see Rin, buying a box of those were going to be a priority. She was at a different level of experience compared to him and she was moving fast. Yesterday would have been a giant turning point in their sexual relationship if it not had been for Sesshoumaru. He made a mental note to run down to the corner drugstore and purchase some A.S.A.P.

He placed his cell down and decided to think about it. But before his brain could refocus, another message sounded. Kohaku assumed it was Rin again.

He excitedly checked his message but was confused when the words UNKNOWN flashed on his screen. He raised an eyebrow and curiously proceeded to check his message.

Have you forgotten about me? I still haven't forgotten about you. Call me when you've confirmed a time a place for out date. –Kanna

Kohaku jumped from his bed and flung his cell further away from him.

&&&

Kagome could hardly keep up with Kouga. She liked this side to him. He was graceful and poised. More importantly, his mouth was shut, just the way she liked him. He could pass off as a gentleman. Kagome giggled at the sight of him. She was actually beginning to have a good time. Then a girl beside them rudely interrupted them. Kagome and Kouga turned to her. She was petite and cute with adorable dimples at either side of her mouth.

"May I cut in?" she asked. Kagome was actually having a good time, she didn't want to let him go. But it wasn't like he was her boyfriend. Kagome realized she was one of the girls who were previously laughing at her for spilling water on his pants.

"Sure, go ahead."

Kouga looked at Kagome and smiled, "I shall be back momentarily."

Kagome rolled her eyes. The guy didn't even try to protest against it. He was such a playboy. She walked back to the table and met with Sango, who seemed to be bored. As soon as she saw Kagome approach her, she threw a duffel bag at her.

"Hey!"

"This is perfect. Inuyasha and Kouga are both busy. Its time for you to change."

"Now? Why here?" Kagome wined.

"Because, it's the perfect opportunity to introduce yourself. If Inuyasha and Kouga see you, you might become better acquainted with them which will lead to a better acquaintance with you-know-who!"

Kagome sighed and headed for the bathroom reluctantly. Nothing good was going to come out of this. Thank god her parents weren't here. She finally made her way to the bathroom. Taking of the dress was a little difficult in a narrow stall. Her mother was going to have a fit when she sees how wrinkled her dress was after she stuffs it in this duffel bag. Kagome breathed in deep before extracting the tux Sango had given her. Her brother and Kagome were about the same size before he had his growth spurt. Now he was considerably taller and was more built. Kagome put on the tux but was perplexed at how to put on a bow tie. She had never done it before in her life. After a couple trial and errors, she finally gave up and opened the stall door. But then closed it quickly again.

She had forgotten that she was in the woman's restroom. She touched her hair, which was now a short wig and sighed. She would simply have to exit the stall and the restroom unseen. Simple, right? Kagome slowly unlocked the stall and turned to leave. She saw a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stuck out her tongue. She could not believe she was doing this. Luckily the door out was just within reaches. Only one door lest before she was clear. She hugged the duffel bag and grabbed onto the door handle. But before she could swing it open, it opened on its own. Kagome could feel the blood rushing to her head. How would she be able to explain this?

&&&

Kouga was growing tired of dancing with the dimple cheeked girl. He turned his head and scanned the room for girl in a wine colored dress. But she was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if she was mad that he had chosen to dance with this girl. Though he was devoted to her, his old habits died hard. He used to be every woman's man. The thought of being with just one girl was hard to swallow. But he liked that she didn't stare at him starry-eyed and that she spoke her mind. It challenged him and he liked a good challenge.

Kouga stared at the girl in front of him. She was just the same as the rest of them. Same god-awful lovesick smile, same pathetic look in her eyes.

Kouga walked away and headed for the table.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she called after him. Kouga didn't turn back to see the disappointed expression on her face.

&&&

"Sango?" Kagome nearly screamed. Standing at the doorway to the bathroom was Sango. Kagome practically fell head first onto the floor. Sango grabbed her out of the bathroom and lead her to the side of the ballroom.

"What took you so long? Someone could have seen you.

"Sango I don't think this is going to work," Kagome whimpered.

"Aw suck it up. Let me fix your tie." Sango reached over and tried to make sense of the jumbled mess Kagome had created.

"Who's this?" said a voice from behind them. Sango looked over Kagome's head and smiled.

She leaned forward and whispered, "Remember, you're a guy now."

Kagome gulped and turned around. Kouga stood there with his hands in his pocket, looking a little perplexed and tired.

"This is um….er," Sango stumbled over her words. They had forgotten to give her a name. Kagome turned so that she was no longer facing Kouga.

"Odenoya Tohu," Kagome blurted out. She glanced at Sango before turning to Kouga and extending her hand.

Kouga looked at her for a moment, trying to register the guy before him. He was short and a little feminine, he said to himself.

"Odenoya Tohu?" he said out load.

"Yes, that's me." Kagome was nervous. Kouga would see right through this. She didn't belong in this new body of hers, which was beginning to irritate her. The bandages she wrapped around her bust was starting the suffocate her.

Kouga walked towards them and bent down to examine Kagome further.

"I know you…"

Kagome tried to breath but it seemed as though there was a lack of air and oxygen in the building. This was an idiotic plan. She knew it would never pull through.

"You do?" Kagome asked timidly.

Kouga grinned, "Yeah, I think I went to cram school with you two years ago. You were that little runt kid that thought he knew all the answers.

Oxygen! Oh thank God, she could breath again. Relief filtered through her body. She glanced over at Sango and saw her fanning herself.

"Yeah, you still remember me?" Kagome asked in the manliness voice she could muster in that meek little body of hers.

"I don't forget a face. What are you doing here?"

"Well I transferred to Ijumari Academy. Do you know it?" Kagome asked, trying to act dumb and coy.

"Yeah, I go there too!"

Sango sighed and pulled Kagome away from Kouga before he got his senses back. "Well Tohu and I have to get going."

"Where to? And where's Kagome?" he asked searching through the crowd.

"Oh she had to leave unexpectedly. Luckily I saw Tohu here."

Kouga cocked his head to one side, "How do you know Kagome's friend, Tohu?"

Kagome looked at Sango and gave her an alarming look. Sango sighed, she was upset that Kouga still didn't know her name.

"Well, you know…"

"Don't tell me…" Kouga said, a grin from ear to ear, "You are together."

"Together what?"

Sango elbowed Kagome and cleared her throat, "Yup, you found us out. So if you excuse us…"

"Wait a minute…you guys just can't leave. Let me call Kagome and scold her for not telling me she was leaving. She's probably upset because I danced with another girl. You know how jealous girls get, right Tohu?" he said winking at Tohu.

Kagome watched him punch in her number. If he dialed her cell number, her phone would go off. Sango jumped for the phone, knocking it out of his hands. Sango grabbed the phone leaving Kouga speechless.

"Hey! Tohu tell your girl to control herself!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" Kagome said, "She was just thinking that if you call her, she'd be even more mad at you. Give her some time. You know women…"

_Yup Kouga, you know women alright._

"True." Kouga grabbed his phone from Sango, "Tohu you haven't changed a bit. You definitely haven't grown either." Kouga laughed and told them to follow him.

Kagome and Sango followed him to the table, where Inuyasha and Kikyo now sat. They looked up when they saw them, a little confused about the newcomer.

"Tohu, do you know Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha glanced at her for a moment. His eyes didn't falter for what seemed like seconds. He finally looked down and sighed. Kikyo welcomed her with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Ohanu Kikyo." Kagome nodded and bowed. Kikyo did the same.

"But where is Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh she had to leave. She was sorry she couldn't say good-bye formally."

Kikyo nodded and turned to Inuyasha, who seemed to be preoccupied with the floor.

"Let's go," he muttered, getting up to leave. Kikyo didn't protest, she rose as well and collected her belongings, "It was nice meeting you. Sorry but we have to be going now."

Kagome nodded and breathed in a sigh of relief. Inuyasha didn't even wait for Kikyo to finish putting herself together. He left the party and exited out the door in a sour mood. Kikyo trailed him close behind. Kagome watched her, feeling a little sad that Inuyasha treated her so badly.

"So Tohu, I'll see you on school on Monday, right?" Kouga asked.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. "Yup. Monday."

---

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. So next chapter the fun will begin because she gets to go to Ijumari!

-co tsukino


	5. First Day of School Blues and Bumps

Be Mine!

--

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi once told me that I could have all rights to everything Inuyasha, even the characters. But then I woke up. So, she still owns it but I'm planning a hostile takeover.

--

A/N: This is definitely a 100 percent authentic Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic. Supplies may vary. :3

--

5: First Day of School Blues and Bumps

Ijumari Academy was built in the early 1900s. Though it used to be surrounded by greenery, it now stands in the center of a metropolis. It is been rumored to be one of the Japan's oldest buildings; still standing even after years of war (civil and worldwide), hostile takeovers, and anglo-japanese alliances. Heavily influenced by Chinese architecture, the building's pre-modern appearance often causes it to be mistaken for a castle rather than a high school. It has been renovated since the time it was first built as a temple for Buddhist monks. Ivy runs through the walls of the school like a second skin and every inch of flooring inside the school is made of the finest marble. It has managed to remain a completely private institute. Ironclad gates surround the school, locking in the school's preserved natural sanctuary. Because the school once was a Buddhist temple, a shine still sits at the west corridor of the schoolyard. One might often find students congregating there before an important exam.

Because the school is uniquely beautiful, it stands as one of the most prestigious academies for young men. It is common knowledge that if you go to high school in Ijumari, you have the chance to go to any university of your dreams. The school ensures you that spot. But to get in is an obstacle most boys cannot overcome. In order to maintain their prestigious immaculate record, only the young men bred for perfection are chosen. Because everyone who attends the academy are beautiful and brilliant (though some more than others) the classroom was a battlefield. Friendship was scarce and awkward. They preferred to refer to their camaraderie as an alliance. In order to get on top, you had to choose your alliance carefully. The atmosphere bred jealousy, malice, deceit, and hatred. Everyone wanted to be number one but only one person could be number one. The top five of every class were either highly respected or loathed.

Though the school had its rather depressing downfalls, the reward at the end still remained as sweet as ever. Of course not only were you expected to be both brilliant and beautiful, you also had to be of the male species. But, that all changes now.

Kagome stared at the fortress in fear. Its gates never seemed so menacing and foreboding. Her brain was blinking danger signs but her heart refused to turn around and leave. She had faced these same gates for years never feeling as scared as she did this minute. But now she was embarking on an adventure she wasn't sure she could make through. She peered through the gates and stared at the enormous wooden doors that led to the foyer. She had never been inside the school, just randomly appeared on the school grounds once or twice. However, she was a visitor then (more like stalker), now she was an actual student. Kagome had always wondered what it would be like to go to school at Ijumari. Were the lessons hard? Were the teachers strict? Did they hit you with rulers? But of course wonder as much as she wanted, she could never actually go to Ijumari. She had the brains and she was kind of pretty but there was always that sex problem. The X and Y chromosome not the act. But she guessed it was true: Nothing is impossible.

"Did you forget your pass?" someone asked. Kagome was shaken from her momentary lapse of consciousness. She turned around and saw a boy with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her life. She smiled and blushed.

He smiled back awkwardly and cleared his throat, "Uh, did you forget your pass?" he repeated.

Kagome was so enthralled with his beautiful chestnut colored eyes, she had not heard him the first time he asked the question.

"My pass?" she asked confused.

He nodded his head and held up a card with his picture and I.D. number. He flipped the card around and showed her the electronic reading bar. "In order to get in the school you need to scan this into the receiver." He pointed to a small black box attached to the gate of the school.

Kagome bit her lip, "No. Uh I'm new. I guess I forgot it at home." Kagome sighed. This place was sealed as tight as like Fort Knox. Did they think some deranged maniac was going to get in?

"Here, I'll scan mine for you," he offered. Welcome deranged maniac!

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Oh my gosh! That is so sweet of you!" she beamed. He turned around and gave her a puzzled expression.

Kagome cupped her mouth and cleared her throat, "I mean thanks pal, I owe you one there oh pally." That was better, she thought. Pally?

He nodded his head slowly and quickly scanned the card. The gate beeped and opened inward to let them in. Kagome walked forward and stopped just short of the perfectly manicured lawn. Even their cement looked like it had been vacuumed.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"No, just a little shocked I'm actually here you know being it's so famous and all."

The guy smiled sweetly, "Get use to it."

Kagome nodded, "Oh what's your name?"

"Takeyasu Shippo. Just call me Shippo"

Kagome tried to hide her giggles. That was such an adorable name. It suited him so well. People were so wrong about Ijumari guys. They were all cruel and mean. Inuyasha and Kouga's face popped into her head. Well at least one of them isn't, she thought. She watched Shippo head eagerly to class. She made a note of trying to find him again later. Maybe he'd want to eat together for lunch. She paused. No, she needed to eat with Hojo. He was the reason she was here. She needed to eat lunch with him.

She took her first big step into the school grounds. Kagome unintentionally held her breath and walked forward, only releasing it when the first few steps felt safe. She had imagined the ground would swallow her up whole and eat her alive because she was trespassing on sacred ground. She was an outsider and a nobody. She didn't belong here. From the sight of the school, it seemed to be telling her to go back where she came from. She wasn't worthy.

_Tough luck! I have a mission._

Kagome held her face high and strode towards the wooden gates. She reached for the handle and froze again. Again she was in shock. If she opened that door, she'd be in prestigious domain. She could technically be the first girl to even walk into these doors and into those marble floors. The thought was making her weak in the knees.

"Hey move it!" Someone brushed passed her and stared down at her with hazelnut eyes before walking left. Kagome couldn't get over how handsome he was, despite the fact he had just pushed her and then gave her a mean look.

"Watch it! You're holding up traffic!"

Kagome bowed and opened the door, welcoming in another equally handsome boy! She stared at him in amazement. He looked at her awkwardly and then shook her head as he entered into the school. Then another handsome boy…and another…and another! Kagome's head rapidly moved from left to right and right to left as a bombardment of Japan's poster boys for handsome rushed passed her. There were tall lean ones, slightly muscular ones, and short cute one. Ones with glasses, ones with long hair, and ones with shorter hair. It was like picking candy from a candy shop—extremely handsome candy. When the last boy entered into the school, Kagome finally found the courage and the inspiration to embark on her little adventure. As she planted her feet on the marble floor, she shrugged and guessed that maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

Kagome, of course, was not enrolled in any of the classes. So, she had to be extremely careful. She planned to hide in the bathroom until lunch. But Kagome was so curious about her newfound surroundings; she guessed that a little exploring wouldn't hurt. The bell hadn't ringed yet. She walked through the hall in her nice crisp uniform. Though it looked like an old haunted castle, the interior was extremely bright. The administration tried to modernize the atmosphere by replacing the old lighting with florescent bulbs and had painted the walls a serious yet inviting gold tinted yellow. The inside was as she had imagined it—modern with an old age aura. Kagome wondered if she could convince her own school to redecorate. Their lighting hardly ever worked and sometimes buzzed. The colors of their walls were a combination of vomit and mold. Either color wasn't very much inviting.

Kagome wasn't actually sure where she was. It felt as though she had been walking in this hallway for sometime. She hadn't passed a single classroom yet. Were they located upstairs? Then it occurred to her: How would she be able to find Hojo in all this mess of convoluted corridors, hallways, and marble flooring? More importantly, where was the damn bathroom. Kagome could feel the blood rushing to her head. She wasn't ready for this! It was much too quick! Besides being lost, how was she possibly going to function with an entire student body of perfect men? Normally, handsome men hardly fazed her but since Hojo, she began to appreciate God's masterpieces.

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She was sure it was a teacher. She would be kicked out for sure. She had no student I.D. and when she would be taken to the principle's office, they would confirm that she never went to the school and can ever go because she didn't have the right parts.

"Tohu!" Kouga bellowed. Kagome smiled half-heartedly. Happy that it was Kouga and equally unhappy it was Kouga.

"Kouga…" Kagome muttered.

"What are you doing wandering about? Did you get lost already?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Well let me direct you to the right direction," he offered. Kagome had never seen him this way. When he wasn't with her, he seemed almost normal.

"Uh I just want to go to the bathroom," Kagome squeaked.

Kouga pointed onward in the same direction. Kagome thanked him and began to walk when she heard the bell go off. Before she should react, Kouga grabbed her shoulder.

"I guess you'll have to hold it! You can't be late, they take off points from your grade."

Kagome tried to explain she had a weak bladder but Kouga continued to tug on her until he was practically dragging her into the classroom.

"You're in class A right?"

"Yeah…" Kagome muttered, almost weeping. She had given up of ever seeing this plan succeed. She dragged her feet into the room Kouga had thrown her in. How would this work? Where was Sango when she needed her? Still sleeping in her room, that's where she was. Kagome glanced briefly at the sea of good-looking men and felt the knot in her stomach tighten. She refused to make any eye contact what so ever.

The teacher stood at the foot of the bed, already laying out that afternoon's lesson plan. He turned slightly when he saw the two students enter into his classroom.

"One more second and that would have been a minus three points on your grade, Kouga."

"Sorry Sensei Kamsu." Kagome did not know how obedient Kouga was in the face of authority.

The teacher was about an inch shorter than Kagome, his head reaching just short of her chin. He had beady black eyes, which were fortunately concealed behind a pair of thick black-rimmed glasses. He looked no more than forty though the bald spot at the top of his little round head made him appear a decade older. He furrowed his brow, bringing his thick black eyebrows together and tilted his glasses downward.

"Who is this? You cannot bring random students into this classroom Mr. Tamahaku."

"But he isn't a random student. This is his classroom."

Sensei Kamsu didn't seem to be buying it. He examined Kagome further. "What is your name?" He ceased his writing on the board and turned to face his roll book. Kagome's heart sank. Busted.

"Odenoya Tohu," Kagome muttered.

"Odenoya Tohu, Odenoya Tohu," he repeated looking down the list. He shook his head, "You aren't on my list Mr. Odenoya."

"I…"

"Sensei, it must be because he is new. But I am sure he is in this class," Kouga responded.

Sensei Kamsu contemplated this for a moment and then bowed his head, "That makes sense, Mr. Tamahaku. We will wait until we receive the updated list, though I do not know why the administration did not inform me of your addition into our classroom," he said confused but content.

Kagome bowed as low as she could for his acceptance of her and for luck being on her side.

"Please come introduce yourself Tohu."

Kouga took a seat and Kagome headed towards the front of the classroom. He glanced at around the room again, taking in the perfect faces of everyone. It was then that she spotted someone familiar. She closed her eyes hoping it was merely an illusion but when she reopened them again, she was still there. Inuyasha was not looking at her. His attention was elsewhere. From the looks of it, he was highly fascinated by his eraser. Kagome watched him pick at it.

"Is everything okay?"

Kagome tried to focus and smiled, "Hello, my name is Odenoya Tohu and I just arrived here from Chiba. My family relocated because of business. I was class representative in my previous class." Kagome smiled and thought that maybe the last piece was information might get her into a little trouble. The class clapped in unison, sounding more robotic than something welcoming. Kagome bowed and tried to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Mr. Odenoya you may pick a seat."

Kagome looked around and was confronted by a classroom of beaming eyes. They watched her like a hawk watches his next prey. Kagome wasn't sure if she was going to survive this masculine power struggle she found herself in the middle of. She found herself a seat at the very end of the classroom. Perfect! She would hardly be noticed at the back. Plus, the view was so much better there.

She sat down and made herself comfortable. Sensei Kamsu began the lecture. Kagome leaned back and found herself staring at the back of Inuyasha's head. Though moments ago he seemed to be completely enthralled with his eraser, he was now attentively listening to the teacher. Kouga turned around and smiled. Kagome smiled back. It was hard to believe and hard to stomach but she found that her only friend was her real-life foe.

Inuyasha turned around and glanced at her briefly. Kagome's eyes shifted towards his unexpected attention. He quickly faced the teacher. What was that about?

&&&

Kohaku hadn't slept all night. Though he may seem like it, he wasn't a cheater. After what he saw the night before, he no longer felt guilty for seeming like a cheater. After a few lonely nights of contemplation, the disbelief he felt for Rin had turned into a sour feeling of anger. She had played him. He deserved to have a little fun himself. He deserved to have a good girl of his very own. He was never very keen on sharing.

He had missed school that morning. He lied and told his parents he felt sick. He drank a carton of milk early that morning which caused him to throw up since he was lactose intolerant. Though the smell of milk was already propelling him to vomit, he had to drink it otherwise his parents would never allow him to stay home without a legitimate reason. They needed to see physical proof. With his head temporarily attached to the toilet, his mother allowed him to stay home.

Kohaku adjusted his body so he lay on his side, facing his bedside table. His mother had finally left him alone after taking his temperature and forcing aspirin down his throat. He reached over and opened the top drawer. His hands fingered through the inside until he came upon a small rectangular shaped velvet box. He held the box up and opened it. Inside was the silver charm bracelet he had seen in the glass case at the mall.

Kanna had been the saleslady he bought the charm bracelet from. Though he had found her physically attractive, he had been, at the time, completely head over heels in love with Rin. Not that he was now. The complicated situation hadn't changed his feelings for her; it had only questioned her loyalty and their future together. He always had been a "look towards the future" kind of boy. His philosophy applied to even his relationships apparently.

He had wanted to buy Rin the charm so badly that he was willing to do anything. When he saw how much the charm was, he knew he could never afford it. She had offered to give a discount under one condition—he go on a date with her. She said the date would be harmless. She said she wanted to make an old boyfriend go away. She was as desperate as he was. Kanna had promised that it would be one date any time he wanted. Kohaku had accepted reluctantly. He figured Rin would never find out. Although he found her attractive, he convinced himself that nothing could ever happen with her.

He still had not replied to Rin's text message. He thought he would make her wonder and fret for a few more days. But he was losing his own patience. He still wanted to be with her. He was supposed to meet her at the library in a few hours. Kohaku wanted to stand her up but he wasn't sure he could. Though he loved to think he had some control over his relationship, he was pretty sure she held the majority of the control.

He tucked the charm back in the dark depths of his bedside table and closed it shut. He rolled over and faced the wall going over the pros and cons of meeting her in his mind once again.

&&&

Kagome could hardly concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Her mind was cultivating her next move. Where was Hojo? She had assumed he would be in the same class as Inuyasha and Kouga. She tapped the boy next to her and waited for him to disconnect himself from the lecture and look at her.

Again another hot guy! He had perfectly shaped almond eyes and pink satin lips. Kagome felt herself turn red again.

He looked at her quizzically and leaned forward so that she could she was able to get an even closer look at his face. She felt a nosebleed coming on.

He cocked his head, wondering why she had tapped him. Kagome finally snapped back into reality.

"Uh, do you know which class Hojo is in?" she asked.

"Hojo, who?" he asked impatiently.

Crap Kagome didn't quite know his last name. "It starts with an I. And he's smart." She added the last bit thinking it might help

"New kid, we're all smart. They broke up class A into two classes. He could be in the other one."

Kagome figured. She was in Ijumari now. She wasn't at Tohaka anymore. Then again she wasn't a girl anymore either.

"Mr. Odenoya, may I help you?" Sensei Kamsu asked from clear across the room. Kagome paused and looked around. The boy she was talking to had already started jotting down the few lines of lecture she had distracted him from writing.

"No Sir. I was just asking a question."

"A question I can help answer?" he asked, giving her an expression that seemed to be part grin part disappointment. She hadn't even finished one class and she was already in big trouble.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you."

He cocked his head down and tilted his thick glasses down his nose, "Okay." Kagome was sure he would have made her do something humiliating, teaching her what she should expect going to school here.

The bell finally rang and Kagome couldn't have been happier. Kouga went up to her after class and said he would have liked to show her around except he worked in the nurse's office in the afternoons.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"To flirt with the nurses. They're pretty hot here!" he chuckled.

Kagome felt disgusted. Same old Kouga.

"You should hang out with Inuyasha, you know him right?"

"Yeah…"Kagome muttered. She's rather not hang out with Inuyasha. It was nice for Kouga to help her out, but Inuyasha? Suddenly an idea popped into her head: If she got close to Inuyasha, she could get close to Hojo. But the thought was hard to stomach. Could she possibly be able to handle Inuyasha's brooding ill-tempered pompous nature?

Kouga exited the classroom, leaving Inuyasha, herself, and a few other students left inside. Kagome mustered all the courage in her body and willed herself forward. She pretended to trip and fall next to him. He just looked down at her and continued to pack his things. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hey weren't you at the ball?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

She tried again, "Inuyasha, right?"

Again he didn't answer, didn't even flinch. Was she invisible? He had no problem being a hassle when she was a girl.

"Remember I met you at the ball," she insisted.

Inuyasha finished packing his things and headed towards the door. Kagome refused to let his silence break her down. She followed him out and ran to catch up with him.

"Okay so maybe you don't remember me…"

"What is your problem?" he interrupted. He still had not looked at her.

"I don't have a problem."

"Well see, people don't normally just go up to me and start talking to me."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

_Because you're an egotistical jerk?_

"Because I'm one of the smartest guys in this school. Besides they think I might beat them up."

Kagome was taken aback, "Are you going to beat me up?" she squeaked.

Inuyasha stared down at her and chuckled, "You're funny, a little weird but funny."

Kagome wasn't sure if he was complimenting her or calling her names.

"So you were at the senator's ball," Kagome asked, not sure if she was completely safe to talk to him.

"Yeah." He was a man of few words. Hardly the boy Kagome knew.

"Is your dad in politics?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. Kagome felt like she was losing him. "What does he do?"

Inuyasha turned to her and sighed, "What's this with the 50 questions?"

Kagome guessed he didn't like talking about his life much, "Sorry just curious. My parents work in the government too."

"Hey lets eat, I'm hungry."

"Okay."

Inuyasha headed for the quad area, where a couple tables were lined in nice neat little rows underneath surrounding trees. A couple boys had already occupied the first few tables. Inuyasha dove threw the sea of handsome men and finally stopped next to a table under a cherry blossom tree.

He hopped onto the table and pulled out a roll.

"So you know Kouga?" he asked.

"Not really. I just had cram school with him…" …according to Kouga.

"Oh."

The awkward silence was finally lifted by a familiar figure coming towards them, "Inuyasha! I need help on the homework assignment. I have to turn it in and I still can't figure it out!" Miroku hopped onto the table next to Inuyasha and looked over at Kagome curiously, "Did you know there's a kid next to you?"

"This uh…Odenoya Tohu, right?"

Kagome bowed and nodded her head.

"Odenoya, this is Nomura Miroku." Miroku bowed back and smiled, "Are we accepting strays now?" he asked.

Kagome frowned. She wasn't sure if she was going to fit in with these boys.

"I met him at that lame ass ball."

"Oh speaking of balls. You still haven't told me what happened between you and Kikyo."

Kagome felt she should leave. It wasn't her place to listen to his private conversations.

"Nothing man. She's still the same, fucking beautiful as always. But I'm not going there again," he looked down and tried to unravel his roll.

"Man, not even for one last hurrah?" Miroku teased. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Don't you think Odenoya? Shouldn't he get it on for the sake of giving the girl what she wants?"

Kagome didn't know how to respond to that, "I think he shouldn't use her for sex."

Miroku and Inuyasha stared at him blankly as thought they had never heard those words strung together in a coherent sentence before, "Where did get this guy?" Miroku whispered.

"Whatever. I don't want her. But damn she was hot that night. You should have seen her in this tight little satin number."

"Silk," Kagome interrupted.

Again they looked at her bewildered, "Dude, were you checking out his girl?"

Kagome froze, "No, I…I mean dude she was hot. I couldn't help looking at her. But don't worry; I don't want her. I mean she's hot but she's yours."

"Right and you have that Sango chick."

"Sango?" Miroku asked, "Atama Sango?" He looked at Kagome again.

"Yeah sorry man but your dream girl is taken." Inuyasha said rather amused.

"With this runt?" he asked, looking down at Kagome.

She thought she was finally being accepted and now Miroku hated her. He stood up and shook his head. He was practically 6 inches taller than her. She gulped and prayed he wouldn't punch her. She was pretty delicate.

"We're planning to break up anyways. You can have her!" Kagome blurted out.

Miroku folded his arms across his chest, "Really? Is there something wrong with her?"

"No! She's perfect but not for me…you know what I mean."

Miroku's face lit up, "Excellent! Hey is she good in bed?"

Kagome turned red. She had turned lesbian! Or gay? She was confused. Kagome didn't know how to answer that. She was supposed to be a man. Would they respect her less if she said she was a virgin and was scared of the act?

"Hey don't pry it out of him," Inuyasha said, saving her the embarrassment she was going to face.

"So Sango was your date?" Miroku inquired, completely on cloud nine.

"Well I came in later."

"Yeah she went in with Kagome."

"Kagome, for real? How is that girl?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. He looked around, "Same lame ass girl."

Kagome felt the heat rising to her face. The arrogant bastard! Lame ass? He hardly talked to her. He had no right to call her lame!

"Hey I happen to know she's a nice decent…non-obsessive…girl!" Kagome blurted out.

"Do you like have a thing for her?" Inuyasha asked.

She had a thing for herself?

"No way! She's way hot and nice but I'm not interested."

"Because she's in love with Hojo," Miroku said under his breath.

Kagome turned bright red. "What?"

"Nothing. Hey have you seen Sango naked?" Miroku asked snidely.

Kagome was about to tell him to stuff it when Miroku yelled, "Hojo, over here!"

Kagome didn't know if she could do this. Was she ready? Her heart began to beat so forcefully, she was sure it would leap right out of her chest. She turned to face him. He passed through the quad in perfect ease.

&&&

The library was particularly empty this afternoon. It was usually covered with students, teachers, bookworms, etc. but today it was lifeless. An invisible ominous black cloud hung over it, permeating a sense of gloom and despair. Like the solemn atmosphere of the library, Kohaku too was a muddles mess of despair and regret. Against his better judgment, he dragged his boney body to the library to meet his girlfriend. He arrived fifteen minutes early but had decided to stand guard at the side of the massive brick building. He pressed his back against the brick wall and waited patiently for Rin to appear.

He did not wait long. She had arrived ten minutes earlier than he expected. He knew she got out of class at four. But there she was at 3:50, looking as lovely and beautiful as ever. He didn't jump to his pathetic feet to meet her right away; instead he decided to watch her for a moment. She scanned the scene and took a quick glance at her watch. Her face seemed stricken with worry. Though he normally hated to see her so sad, he was happy that she was taking this situation seriously. She rarely took anything seriously. After a few minutes, she finally sat on the stone steps and continued to wait for him. Not able to stand back any longer, he slowly made his way to her. He kept his eyes focused on the building behind her instead of her perfect figure. He didn't want to crumble. He didn't want to let his guard down.

"Hi Kohaku!" she screamed, leaping to her feet and running up to him to hug him. He mustered all the strength left in his body to not hug her back in return. She clung to him, burying her face in his chest. He smelled good.

"Rin, we have to talk," he muttered. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her face completely content.

"Can't we talk later?" she asked.

"Uh no. We should talk now."

Rin laughed, "Let's go out to eat! I am so hungry!" She opened her big brown eyes and looked up at him.

How could he resist? Kohaku nodded reluctantly and they headed for a café near the library.

Later that night:

Kohaku watched Rin walk towards her door. Even after their dinner at the café and their long walk to her home, she still had successfully avoided the subject of her and that Sesshoumaru guy! He hadn't pushed the subject. He merely brought it up (or at least tried to) a couple of time. Every time, she had avoided it, ignored it, or completely changed the subject to something less serious like what she was going to wear on their next date and where she had bought her new coral colored lipstick

She had tried to make him come in to her home, tempting him with candy, coffee, and the fact that her parents were out of town and she wanted company. A part of him wanted to but he was kind of scared Sesshoumaru might come out from the darkness and kill him.

He felt his cell phone vibrate. He reached into his pocket and recovered his phone. He had a new text message from the same anonymous number:

Meet me now at Three Moons. –Kanna

Kohaku felt those same butterflies when he received the first message. A nervousness from what lay ahead not from seeing her.

He turned around and wondered if he should meet her. He had nothing to lose really. Except Rin. But he wasn't going to go to be deceitful but to clear things up with her. A few months ago, he couldn't even get a girl to look his way (he didn't have time for girls) and now he was trying to balance two girls.

Kohaku walked to the Three Moons with a heavy rock on his lean shoulders. Though he should have been more focused on his exams because the end of third semester was approaching, he was more concerned with his personal relationships. Remembering his final exams often caused him to hyperventilate. Though his grades hadn't suffered, he realized that he committing less and less time on his studies. He was always chapters ahead and now he was barely finishing his homework. Rin had sucked out so much of his time and energy. But he never regretted the time he spent with Rin, who cared as much about being number one in class and getting high marks as she cared about the ozone layer.

The Three Moons was a small café/ bar that was a famous teenage hang out spot. Though the food was mediocre, the atmosphere had a chic bohemian feel. The place was also conveniently in the center of Tokyo. Moreover, the place had a lot of room to congregate. Kohaku often avoided the place because all of his classmates commonly went there. He had never even tried to bring Rin there, despite her constant nagging, because he was afraid she might find out what a big loser he was from one of his classmates. But tonight, he really didn't have a choice. Even if he decided to turn around, go home, and hide under his sheets, he knew sooner or later he would have to meet her. He had agreed to the request. It took two people to put him into this deep of shit.

Kohaku grabbed the door to the Three Moons and looked around, scrutinizing the area, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone familiar. He wasn't usually this pathetic but not only was he the school nobody, he was also a big damn cheater. No one caught his eye at first but then he saw her waiting by the table.

Her eyes weren't big and brown as Rin but they were mysterious. She had soft black hair to her shoulders. Her bangs were tied back neatly with a bobby pin decorated in rhinestones the shape of flowers. She was still in her high school uniform which was all too familiar because her sister had the same one.

Kohaku approached her carefully, afraid Rin might just pop up from behind him. But he told himself over and over again that he was innocent and that what he was doing was a favor. She looked up when she saw him. Her pink lips curved into that same luscious smile he had seen the first time he met her. Kohaku smiled back, hesitation in every step he took closer to the unknown beauty.

"Hello Kohaku," she looked down bashfully, "Thank you so much for coming."

Kohaku nodded and cleared his throat, "Yeah well what do you want?"

Kanna kept her gaze at the floor, too ashamed to look him in the face. She was embarrassed she had conned him into seeing her again and embarrassed that he already had a girlfriend but had come upon her request. She was even more embarrassed because she was well aware how pathetic she must seem and look to him.

"I know I am asking a lot from you but I don't know many people. I don't normally do these kinds of things, you have to believe me. I was…am desperate."

Kohaku sighed impatiently, "Okay so does this ex-boyfriend have a new girlfriend or something?" he asked.

She didn't respond automatically, "Well I lied to you."

Kohaku's impatience was climaxing, "What? So there's no such guy and you've just been playing with me?" Kohaku stood to leave when he felt her hand on his own. He looked down and felt the tremble from her hand immobilize his body.

"I didn't mean to lie to you. I felt so pathetic. He…isn't my boyfriend. I have a crush on him and I wanted him to notice me. I heard he only goes out with girls who are taken."

Kohaku tried not to laugh. He sat down again. "If he's that kind of guy, why would you go through all this? He sounds like a jerk to me."

Kanna finally looked up at him, "I know that but…" Kohaku could feel her trying to suppress her tears, "but I can't stop liking him."

Kohaku was speechless. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He could feel her pain because it resembled so much of his own. He loved Rin despite the fact that she hid things from him. Plus he couldn't just leave Kanna crying. He couldn't leave such a cute girl by herself.

"If…maybe if you talk to him and he got to know you…"

"I did," she said firmly, "He said he couldn't date someone so pure and inexperienced."

Kohaku bit his lip. Rin was definitely into the pure inexperienced type.

"Will you help me?" she pleaded. She looked into his eyes, penetrating his retina. Her gaze was so forceful; he had to turn away.

"I'm sorry I'm asking you so much and we don't even know each other. I must have seemed crazy to you. I probably still do. But even though I am so ashamed now, I don't care."

"I…"Kohaku's head was swimming with thoughts. He wasn't sure if this was even right. Actually he knew it wasn't. But every time he tried to look her in the eye, he just collapsed. "Okay, I'll try to help you."

Kanna's frown curved into her signature smile, "Thank you so much."

Kohaku tried to smile it all off but something inside him was telling him that this innocent little favor was going to turn into something much more.

&&&

Kagome's heart was beating so frantically, it felt as though it would literally fall out of her chest and onto the floor. Her brain was screaming for more oxygen because apparently for the last few minutes she had stopped breathing altogether. She found it so hard to function suddenly. The only thing keeping her from collapsing entirely was that stupid table behind her.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the panic in her face.

"Yeah sure sure."

Inuyasha looked away puzzled. Miroku was now distracted by a love letter he found in his bag. He opened it and read the letter nonchalantly. His facial expression never changed from his usual look of utter satisfaction.

"What does it say? That they love you and want to marry you?" Inuyasha teased.

Miroku shook his head, "No, it's a request to meet some chic tonight at the Three Moons."

"Like you're going to go?" Inuyasha asked, leaning back and watching Kagome continue to panic, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kagome couldn't quite focus. She hadn't physically been next to Hojo since the day she tried to give back his handkerchief, which was now sitting in her back pocket. She had brought it as inspiration and good luck. As he continued to draw nearer, stopping by every so often to say hello to some of his meddlesome classmates, Kagome couldn't help notice how damn handsomer he has gotten.

Miroku still had not said anything about the love letter. He continued to stare at the same two lines over and over again.

"Does it say who it's from?" Inuyasha inquired.

No was all Miroku said before stuffing it back into his backpack. Hojo's steps were ever more closer to Kagome. She tried to relax her face but it just made her look constipated. As Hojo made that last step towards him, Kagome felt every fiber in her body burning—literally burning!

Inuyasha held Kagome's arm out and sat straight, "Hey dude you're totally breaking out into hives!"

Kagome looked down at her body and saw every inch of her skin covered in disgusting red bumps and rashes. She started to breath hard and finally screamed.

Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her away from the crowd. Kagome had finally fallen to the ground from the fear escalating in her body. Inuyasha took hold of her and hoisted her onto his shoulder. Boy, he was strong!

He raced towards the nurse's office and started screaming for someone to help them. Kagome half conscious and half unconscious tried to scream for him to stop. She knew that if they checked up on her, they'd find something very surprising…like a vagi—

"Oh my god! What happened?" The nurse screamed, staring at the hives that covered every surface of her body. She looked frazzled but not panicked.

Inuyasha set her down onto the nearest bed and tried to explain the situation. Kagome, in a daze, tried to tell them she was fine, but she just sounded very incoherent.

The nurse examined her flesh again, felt her forehead, and stuck a thermometer in Kagome's mouth, "Kouga, please help me undress the patient. He's burning up!"

Kagome, with her blurry vision, looked up to see Kouga (or was it two Kougas) hover over her. At this point, he was hardly audible. She could see his lips moving and his body moving. Then there was a second male figure in front of her. Inuyasha stared down at her rather confused.

&&&

A/N: Another chapter finished! This one took longer than I thought but I had tons of fun writing it! So I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read!

If you can't wait, next chapter will deal with the result of what happens to Kagome (Uh-oh! Some shockers!), Kohaku and Kanna's first "date" and maybe a confession from the man himself, Inuyasha, about a certain someone (hint: she's completely oblivious and 100 percent obsessive) he might sorta maybe like?


	6. Love Mix and Matches

Be Mine!

--

Disclaimer: These characters were completely created by Rumiko Takahashi. I just put them all together and placed them in compromising predicaments.

--

_6: Love Mix and Matches_

The nurse's station was unnaturally still. The eerie quiet spawned after a catastrophe that just minutes ago had taken place. Kagome swung her leg to and fro, trying to circulate the blood in her veins. The rash that had scaled her skin was beginning to subside. But the panic escalating in her mind was just beginning. She stared at the figure directly in front of her. He was leaning against the wall, his legs were crossed and his hands were slipped effortlessly in the pockets of his school pants. They made eye contact and he quickly turned away, his stance twitching from a combination of nervousness and embarrassment.

The nurse had left them to their own devices after she plopped two Benadryls in her mouth. Apparently she had an allergic reaction to something she ate. But Kagome was certain it was a spontaneous reaction to Hojo. She was scared that she was now somehow allergic to him. And if she was then life was positively cruel.

Only the first day of being a guy and she was already a big failure. Not three hours had passed before her identity was on the line.

Kagome looked down at her feet and recalled what had happened just minutes ago. Inuyasha had carried her to the nurse's office after discovering she was covered in butt-ugly hives. From the shock, Kagome had fainted, which made the next few minutes a little blurry and confusing. She remembered Inuyasha, Kouga, and the nurse hovering over her. She remembered shouting to them to leave her alone because despite the fact she was half unconscious, she was still very much aware that she was disguised as a boy. She was pretty sure that once they took off her clothes, they'd find a couple surprises. A couple different body parts from what they were use to seeing in the locker room. But no matter what she did (mostly throwing her hands in the air), her weakened state paralyzed her from defense. She could feel Kouga's hands on her shirt, trying to unbutton them while simultaneously slapping her hands away. Panic was a gentle explanation to what was happening in her mind. Nothing could explain the fear and despair she had felt. A bomb had exploded and her fear had ignited it.

Kouga was nearly done with her shirt. Thankfully, she had worn a second shirt underneath to hide the bandages covering her fully developed breasts. Though he was merely trying to help her in his oblivious state, she felt so violated. In a spasm, she had slapped him in the face. By then the nurse and Inuyasha had exited the room to find the correct medication in the medicine cabinet. Kouga continued to struggle with Kagome's shirt and Kagome continued to struggle with her identity.

Kouga touched his cheek where Kagome had slapped him and grunted, "Dude, that hurt!" Kagome was sure he would cease but he was a fighter. He had finished her shirt and was now trying to pry her pants off. She was pretty sure her Sailor Moon underwear would spark some suspicion. Kagome leaped off the table, now fully conscious. She positioned herself across from him, the bed serving as her division.

She could sense from the pained expression on his face that he was tired of her games. Kagome found it a little hard to run with her pants unzipped. Her school shirt remained unbuttoned. Kouga quickly circled around the bed and tried to grab her.

"Tohu! Stop acting so weird and just let me help you!" Kouga shouted. He again tried to reach for her.

Kagome side stepped his grasp and ran to the other side of the bed, allowing herself to be across from him again.

"I don't need help!"

"You're covered in hives!"

True, she was covered in hives. But damn if she was going to let him touch her and figure out she couldn't pee standing up. Kouga lunged for her again, this time successfully reaching across the bed and grabbing her by her unbuttoned shirt. Kagome turned and wiggled her way out of the shirt. Kouga threw the shirt to the side and sighed.

"Are you insane?" he breathed, anger clearly written across his face.

Kagome was pretty sure that if she continued to play this game with him he might just beat her to a pulp. Black and blue didn't look good against her fair complexion. She was more of a fall than a winter.

Kouga lunged at her again, this time bringing her down with him. He was on her now, trying to calm Kagome down as she continued to panic under his body weight. Kouga pulled her by the shirt but got more than he bargained for. He touched her again for confirmation and leaped from his place on her belly. Kagome scrambled to her feet and turned away. She had never been fondled before. She never expected her first time to occur in the nurse's office with Kouga. Kouga was a bright red. His expression was painful—half confusion and half disarray.

Before Kagome had a chance to explain herself, Inuyasha and the nurse walked into the room with a bottle of Benadryl in her hand. Kagome and Kouga turned their heads and watched them enter. Kagome looked like she had been in a brawl—her uniform was in disarray and her wig was crooked. Kagome reached up and tried to adjust it, hoping it didn't give her away. Thankfully, Inuyasha and the nurse were more concerned about Kouga, who was still a bright red and staring at his hands.

"Kouga? Are you okay?" Inuyasha stepped towards Kouga.

Kouga nodded his head slowly and sat down on the bed.

"Uh what just happened here?" Inuyasha asked. He turned to the bed, haphazardly positioned in the middle of the room.

"Nothing. I feel much better now." Kagome sat herself down on the sofa. Of course, she wasn't fine. Fine was a relatively distant feeling. The forced smile across her face made her look more constipated than content.

The nurse turned from Kagome to Kouga and then the Kagome again, "Well whatever happened it doesn't matter. Here, take two of these and rest. Get some shut eye over there on that bed you two tossed around like a ping pong." We all turned to the mess of white sheets dangling lifelessly on the rollaway bed.

"What were guys doing? Wrestling?" Thankfully Kouga was still preoccupied by his hands to answer him.

"I feel a little sick," Kouga was finally shaken out of his haze.

Inuyasha glanced at his watch, "Okay class starts in three minutes; I am out of here." He turned to the door and quickly left. The nurse followed shortly after she got a page from the main office. Kagome was starting to feel a little drowsy but forced her eyelids open. She didn't want Kouga to do any unnecessary body inspections on her.

"Kouga, shouldn't you go to class?" Kagome tried to hide her yawn.

Kouga still refused to look at her. By now, they had switched sides. Kagome had walked towards the bed, her body magnetically attracted to it. Kouga decided he felt more comfortable across from her than next to her.

"I suppose I was hallucinating but did I…"

"It's steroids," Kagome blurted out.

"Steroids?" Kouga didn't seem all too convinced.

"You know, steroids. I've been taking them to bulk up."

"Bulk Up?" Was he going to rephrase all her answers as a question? Because if he was, she didn't have any replies.

"It's a side affect from the steroids. You get man-boobs." Man-boobs?

Kouga didn't have anything to say.

"So, I was a little embarrassed you might see my man-boobs."

"They felt like girl-boobs to me."

"How do you know the difference between man-boobs and girl-boobs?"

Kouga seemed confused. "I…I don't know."

"Have you felt man-boobs before?"

"I don't think so." Kagome was lucky he was still shaken from feeling her up.

"Well then, there's a difference." Kagome felt like she had justified her case.

"Maybe I should feel them again to make sure."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her shirt; feeling violated again, "I don't think so. You can't just go around and grab man-boobs. It's almost as bad as grabbing girl-boobs."

Kouga nodded his head, taking in Kagome's logic. "So, steroids really do that to you, huh?"

"Yeah it's a bitch."

&&&

Kohaku glanced at his watch for the fifteenth time in three minutes. He swore he had been there for an hour. There must be something wrong with his watch. He looked up and stared out the double doors of his school. The high school was once a prison for him and now it seemed to be the only safe place since he decided to go along with Kanna's plan. Since their last meeting at the Three Moons, his paranoia had escalated tremendously. It would only be a matter of time before Rin would find out. He wasn't very good with lying and being mischievous.

Every time he saw a girl pass across the gates, his mouth twitched at the corners. The lies, which he liked to call "detours from the truth," were finally suffocating him. Sweat dripped from his brow. He wiped his forehead and sighed. Too bad he didn't have any friends. He really needed someone to talk to. He needed someone to scream at actually. Kohaku had done enough pacing around his room and yelling at himself for being so unbelievably stupid. Shouting at himself didn't feel half as good as shouting at someone else. He would have shouted at his sister but she never seemed to be home lately. Maybe she finally got a life.

After a long exhausting and excruciating hour trying to study but seeing nothing but numbers in his history book, Kohaku finally put his things away and prepared himself to face death. Today was going be his first official fake date with Kanna.

Kohaku made sure to tell Rin that he would be incredibly busy all day and she shouldn't expect to hear from him until late tonight. He made up some lie about final exams. Though he should have been preparing for final exams, final exams seemed like light years away.

He turned the corner and headed down the street, eyeing Tohaka High School cautiously. He was sure she had left by now, walking parallel to him somewhere unknown as he had requested. But then he remembered that Tohaka's semester had finished a week earlier than his own. Kohaku felt his stomach churn and realized he shouldn't have had that second helping of udon. The nervousness in combination with dread wasn't helping him digestive system. He rubbed his stomach and headed for the Three Moons. His heart was heavy. He wasn't sure how he should act. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to touch her or even kiss her. They went over the game plan just briefly a few days ago. The secret meeting was unsettling and he was having a hard time concentrating on what she was trying to say to him. The motive was clear—He had to convince this guy he was her boyfriend and that they were madly in love.

Kohaku saw a small congregating crowd nearby and guessed he was near the Three Moons. He purposely dragged his last few steps before pushing past the after-school crowd and planting his feet inside the cemented floor of the meeting place. He saw her immediately. She had her hair down. Half her face was playfully hidden underneath a handful of side swept bangs. Kanna was still wearing her uniform. She had accessorized it by placing a few pins on her sweater shaped like bunnies and hearts. Kohaku felt himself go red. He checked himself. He wasn't nervous. This was just business.

Kanna waved at him and he moved forward. He took a seat next to her in the bar. She had already ordered a cherry Coke. She smiled when he sat and sipped at her Coke playfully.

"So, where is he" Kohaku just wanted to get to the point. No sense in beating around the bush.

"He isn't here yet. But he will be here soon."

Kohaku wheeled his bar stool around and leaned against the table. He tried not to look at Kanna. Her eyes had a way of causing him to let his guard down.

"So, who is this guy?"

Kanna bit her lip, "Well, he goes to Osahi High School."

Kohaku knew Osahi high school. It had a reputation of low exam scores, below average University acceptance and delinquent students. He never heard anything good about the students that went there. There was a rumor that most of the students carried concealed and they belonged to a gang. Kohaku had no intention of finding out if that was true or not. He was beginning to have second thoughts about this plan. Kohaku could only imagine what would happen to him if he tried to make an Osahi guy jealous. He wasn't ready to die yet. He had so much to live for.

He glanced over at Kanna with his mouth open. She did not seem like the type to be interested in an Osahi boy. God, she looked like she still secretly played with her Barbie dolls and pretended she was a princess. Princesses should not be trying to hook up with Osahi boys. Osahi boys craved little virgin princesses. God only knows what they did to princesses.

"Is something wrong?"

"It just had to be Osahi."

Kanna grinned, "It'll be okay."

"Death wasn't part of the deal." Kohaku felt a strong urge to leap off his bar stool and head out the door. He didn't have to sit here and wait to be murdered. The idea of toying with an Osahi guy continued to upset his weak stomach. He felt it grumble under and he pressed a hand to calm it. He was going to explode any minute now.

"He's here." Kohaku looked up and scanned the room, looking out for a 300-pound sumo wrestler or a one-eyed drug dealer. Surprising, the boy in front of him did not fit into either of those descriptions. He was worse.

"Which one?" Kohaku asked, crossing his fingers and hoping it wasn't the one he was looking at.

Kanna tilted her head and eyeballed the boy in front of them. Kohaku felt his stomach do another uncomfortable tumble.

He was one of a handful of Osahi Boys in uniform. He looked years older but Kohaku guessed he might be a fourth year. He had strong chiseled good looks, dark long black hair that went past his shoulders, and piercing chocolate colored eyes. His uniform was no longer neatly buttoned and tucked in. Instead, his shirt casually hung on him; revealing a nicely sculpted physique. His expression remained terse and unfriendly. He lingered in front of them without needing any purpose or direction.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea," Kohaku whispered.

"He looks a little rough but he's really a sweet guy."

Kohaku found that hard to believe.

The Osahi boy turned to Kanna, taking some time to look her over before complete recognition kicked in. His lips curved into a smile, melting away some of the severity on his face. He approached them and gave Kanna his undivided attention.

Kanna leaned back as his body drew closer and closer to her. His face was now just inches away. Kanna looked like she was enjoying herself. Kohaku didn't understand why she needed him when he seemed clearly interested in her.

"Who's your friend?" His voice was husky, sensual, and menacing.

So maybe he did notice Kohaku.

Kanna smiled and introduced him to Kohaku. "Kohaku, this is Yamagata Naraku." Naraku snaked his attention towards Kohaku. His smile left his face.

"Uh hi!" Kohaku waved nervously. Naraku remained silent. His eyes shifting like a lion ready to pounce.

Kanna shifted her body slightly and touched Kohaku on the shoulder, "He's my boyfriend."

Kohaku could feel the danger radiating off his body. Was it him or did this guy smell like blood?

"That's me. I'm her boyfriend."

Naraku lips curved into a taunting smile. "I don't believe you."

"You don't?" Kohaku was confused. And to make it worse, his stomach was beginning to grow restless. He pried his eyes away from Naraku and searched for a bathroom.

"No. You're definitely not her type. I'm her type." He was still hovered over Kanna but his attention seemed to be divided.

Kohaku couldn't care less about what Kanna's type was. He needed a freaking bathroom. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in. He needed to go and it wasn't going to be a quick number 1.

He was about to say, "go have her" when Kanna unexpectedly reached around Naraku and grabbed his hand. Kohaku was caught by surprise and almost went to the bathroom. Her hands were soft and the touch was daring but delicate.

Naraku eased his body away from hers and smirked, "I see. Well, you guys are serious."

Kanna pushed the remainder of his body weight off her and leaned closer to Kohaku, "I'm very serious."

Naraku's smile did not waiver. If anything, it grew wider. His eyes had lit up. He seemed to be very amused. He turned and left.

Kohaku and Kanna watched him leave, neither moving nor talking. When he was clearly out of view, Kanna took her hand away and blushed. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't tell me homicidal maniac was your ideal man." Kohaku was trying to keep his voice down.

"He's not that bad. He's a nice guy."

Kohaku sighed, "And I'm Santa Clause. The dude was going to rip my head off and have his way with you."

Kanna didn't seem so bothered by the last part. She looked like she was looking forward to it. How innocent little girls became infatuated by big bad wolves was a complete mystery to him.

"You could have at least warned me that my life was on the line. Thank God that's over."

Kanna turned to him quickly, "It's not over. I still need your help. You said you'd help me remember."

"I thought I did help you. Now he's all hot and bothered over you. Enjoy! I'm leaving." Kohaku gathered his things and hopped off the stool. Kanna grabbed him by the hand. This time he kept his eyes away from her. He wasn't going to fall for that again.

"I need you. He still doesn't believe me. He hasn't bought it yet."

"He seemed just fine on top of you."

"He was just playing with me. I got his attention but I don't have him."

Kohaku turned to her, "Why do you like this guy? He's dangerous."

Kanna dropped her head, "I've known him all my life. I've liked him almost all my life. The feelings I have for him can't be easily taken away."

Kohaku wasn't sure how he got into these situations but it felt like he had sign on his back that said "Easy Victim."

&&&

Her heavy eyelids fought to keep her asleep. Kagome willed her eyes open. _Open!_ she screamed. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and stared at the bare ceiling in a very unfamiliar environment. Kagome shot up from where she lay and looked around, trying to make sense of where she was. Bits and pieces of what had happened began to resurface into her mind. She remembered hives, someone trying to take her clothes off, and being groped. She looked down and realized she was still in the nurse's office. She swung her legs over the bed and smoothed out her uniform, which was still unbuttoned. She tried to make herself look more presentable. Her wig was a mess. Pieces of her own hair were peeking through the wig.

She wasn't sure what time it was. She had missed the whole day. Like it mattered anyways. She wasn't too eager to go back to class and make a fool of herself again. It seemed as though everything played out in her favor. Best part of all was that no one found out about who she really was. Of course, the day was still a big failure. When she thought she would finally see Hojo, faith's deadly hand stepped in and caused her to break out in hives. He was just a few feet away. If she had stretched far enough, she could have touched him.

Kagome jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. She stood still for a moment and realized she wasn't the only one in the room. Kagome heard the soft rhythmic breathing of another person. She turned around and saw Inuyasha sleeping on the couch. His long legs stuck out of the loveseat. His head was cushioned against the arm. He looked so peaceful. Hardly the obnoxious jerk he usually was. Kagome felt herself go red. He looked almost…hot sleeping there.

Kagome tiptoed nearer to take a closer look. Closer look?

His long lashes fluttered slightly, signifying sleep. The bangs of his midnight black hair cascaded across his unnaturally flawless face. Kagome touched her own face and grimaced. She wasn't a stranger to the occasional blemish. His chest rose and fell in parallel to his breathing. Kagome couldn't help but notice the defined muscles around his jaw and arms. Kagome had to constrain her curiosity from not taking a quick peep underneath his shirt. It was just a quick glance, right? He wouldn't even know. I bet these things happened to him all the time. Kagome's hand had a mind all of its own.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open without warning and he stared directly at Kagome, who was just millimeters from his face. Their eyes held. Kagome froze, not sure what she was going to say. She was hoping that maybe he couldn't see her. Maybe she was just a figment of his imagination.

"What are you doing?"

Admiring your supermodel good looks. "Um." That was the best she could come up with. She was now having a hard time breathing because the uncontrollable beating of her heart was cutting off her circulation.

Inuyasha stare was harsh. "You have a booger in your nose."

Kagome immediately went red. She turned away and rubbed her nose. How embarrassing!

She could feel Inuyasha smiling behind her. The jerk!

She gathered her things and what was left of her dignity and headed for the door. Kagome could hardly contain the anger building up inside her. She was a man now, right? There was nothing stopping her from giving the guy a good smack in the face. Well, except for the fact that he was bigger, stronger, and meaner.

Inuyasha was a few steps back. He didn't say a word. He walked behind her like a shadow. Kagome glanced at him quickly. She couldn't believe she thought for even a fraction of a second that he was hot. He looked more like a raggedy dog. A raven-haired, perfectly flawless, kinda cute, dog. Kagome hit her head with the heel of her hand. _Stop thinking perverted thoughts!_

Inuyasha stared at her and shook his head. Kagome walked faster and cut through the hall in lightening speed. She wanted to be as far away from that mangy mutt as possible. He could eat shit and die for all she cared. What was he doing sleeping in the nurse's office anyways? Kagome froze. Was he waiting for her? Was he worried? Although all those thoughts sounded nice and sweet, it was improbable. Inuyasha didn't care about anyone except himself.

Then she realized that despite the fact she hated him, she needed him to get closer to Hojo. Actually, she needed a damn miracle but she would have to settle for Inuyasha. He knew Hojo since junior high, maybe even longer. Inuyasha could tell her all his secrets and most importantly, what type of girl he likes. She just had to suck it up and put up with his crap for a little while longer.

She lessened the quickness in her step and waited for him to catch up. He didn't seem to notice her. He eventually passed her and was now walking ahead. She stood there awestruck and frustrated. Was he going to ignore her now? She sped up and walked beside him. Again he continued to walk, pretending she wasn't there.

"What were you doing in the nurse's office?" Kagome had to speed walk to catch up with him. He was several feet taller which made his steps a lot bigger.

"None of your business." Well, at least he was talking.

That left little room for Kagome to extend the conversation towards Hojo and whether he was a boxers or tidy whities kind of guy. But she wasn't going to get discouraged.

"Do you know Hojo?" She was just going to have to be straight forward about it. It wasn't like she had a lot of time for small talk.

Inuyasha yielded and looked down at her. He towered over her. He was the Empire State Building and she was an ant.

"Why? How do you know him?" At least something grabbed his attention.

"A mutual friend."

He squinted and cocked his head to one side as if he was trying to uncover something rather shady.

"Who's this mutual friend?" That would be Kagome.

"Some person I know that you probably don't know." Beat around the bush. Beat around the bush.

"Uh-huh…" His lips curved into a smile. His perfect smile and bright white teeth balanced the harshness in his face. Kagome felt his disgusting feeling of attraction again. He leaned in closer and invaded her bubble of security. Kagome felt violated. At least this violation didn't come attached to Kouga's hand on her breast. But boy did he smell good. Her favorite scent. Jean Paul Gaultier's Le Male. "Does this person's name start with a _Ka_- and end with a –_gome_?

Ka…gome…. Ka…gome—that was her! Kagome felt her ears turn red. "Who? No way. She never even mentions him. I was just wondering." Kagome began to chuckle. It was an obnoxious, almost horse-like chuckle that gave you the goose bumps.

Inuyasha straightened and continued to walk. Kagome followed suit. She was beginning to wonder if Inuyasha knew who she really was. She needed to change the subject fast.

"Are you dating anyone?" Kagome wasn't really interested but if there was one topic she knew guys loved to talk about it was girls…or food.

"That's definitely none of your business." Kagome was beginning to sense a pattern here.

"Okay I get it. You're not comfortable with opening up."

"I don't even know you. Why would I open up to you?" He had a point there.

"Well you know I just need some advice about the Sango thing. She's a great girl and I don't even know how to break it to her."

Inuyasha stuffed his hands into his pocket. "What do you want me to tell you? Just break up with her." For the class stud, he didn't seem to be an expert in breaking hearts. Where was the creativity?

"That's it?"

Inuyasha continued to look forward. It was almost as if he was avoiding looking at Kagome. "I don't…really…um…have…much…"

"What?"

"You know…I don't…I mean never have, you know, girlfriend and, you know…"

Was he still speaking the same language? "What?"

Inuyasha stopped walking and put his head down, "Do you want me to spell it out for you?" _Sure, because you aren't making any sense._

Kagome wanted to nod her head but decided against it in case he decided to reach out and break her neck.

"I don't have a lot of experience with girls so I don't know what to tell you!" he was practically shouting at her.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha. _The_ Inuyasha had just admitted he never had a girlfriend. He was practically famous in Tohaka. Girls had pictures of him in their lockers. They gossiped about how good he was…in what area she wasn't so sure about. For all she knew it could have been cooking. Right?

His usual cocky stance was reduced to a pathetic slump. He lost the natural color on his cheeks and his hair turned to a duller shade of black, if that existed.

"You never had a girlfriend!"

Inuyasha rammed up against her and slammed her against the brick wall behind her. His hands were firmly placed on either side of her. He was invading her space fast. Though he saw it as two men fighting, she saw it more as something sexual. "Don't say it so loud!"

"Okay but get off me!"

Inuyasha released his hold on her and relaxed, "You tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I mean I just don't have a lot of experience. I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Christ! Even Miroku doesn't know."

"But I hear about you all the time."

"You hear what girls want people to hear. Sure, I've been out and had some fun but nothing serious."

_What kind of fun?_

"This is interesting." Kagome felt that chuckling coming again. But the instant she turned to Inuyasha, she felt her body immobilize. His eyes were cold and fierce.

"Hey I don't make that shit up okay. I mean I over exaggerate but I'm a guy. I can't just pretend I went pussy and didn't do anything. They'd make fun of me."

Kagome couldn't help smiling (inside of course). Wait until Sango heard this. But there was a part of her that didn't want to tell anyone. Still, he deserved it. He was a bastard! A jerk! A fake! Plus, he always knew how to make her life a little more difficult.

"Why did you tell me? I'm a guy too." Kagome straightened her posture to appear a little bit taller than she really was.

Inuyasha cracked a smile, "No offense but I don't really see you as a guy. You're more like a squirt."

_A squirt? What is a squirt?_

Kagome decided to switch gears. "So what about that Kikyo chick?" It seemed as though they use to be hot and heavy and very serious.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and sighed, "What about her? That's a different story."

"I heard you guys knew each other since you were young."

"Really, who told you that?"

"A mutual friend."

Even though the conversation wasn't quite where Kagome wanted it, at least he was actually talking to her. Soon enough, he would begin to talk about Hojo.

Inuyasha nodded. "Whatever. I'm going home." He turned around and hiked his book bag onto his shoulder. He was departing fast. But Kagome wasn't going to let him get away that easily. She only had a week and she was going to make the most of it, even if it meant getting beaten. Kagome had to remind herself that she wasn't a girl anymore. Men didn't have boundaries. If she was asking for a beating, she was going to get a beating.

"So, this Kikyo must be a real sob story." Kagome was asking for it. She was diving in deeper into the hole she dug for herself.

Inuyasha shook his head in frustration, "You don't give up, huh?"

"I'm relentless."

"And annoying."

&&&

Miroku tilted his dark shades onto his nose and scanned the Three Moons. He was sent to the Three Moons blindfolded. Someone had requested he meet him at exactly three o'clock and for the first time, Miroku had followed. He has received dozens of love letters a day since he was in junior high. At first, he thought they were kind of fun. He liked the excitement of mysterious love and anything that involved an encounter of the opposite sex was always fun. But past experiences have taught him never to meet an anonymous admirer at a disclosed location. It was exciting sure but excitement only went so far. He has met his fair share of crazed obsessed girls and in some occasions, boys too. He promised himself never to go down that road again. But something about this letter intrigued him.

The letter was normal enough. But it carried with it a different vibe from the other letters. It also held a familiar scent—jasmine and vanilla all rolled into one. But he couldn't pinpoint the originator.

He wasn't told to sit at a specific place or look out for a specific person. It was a complete mystery. And he liked that. He sat down in the nearest table, keeping an eye out for anyone that struck his fancy. He was never a picky person when it came to women. He loved them in all shapes in sizes, though he preferred to be physically dominant. He once went out with a girl five inches taller and three times wider than himself. He was open to anything but he wasn't counting on her accidentally slipping and landing on top of him, consequently knocking the wind out of him. He couldn't breath normally for a week.

But he sensed this person was just his type. Actually, he was kind of hoping it was a specific someone. He had his eye on her for a while. But she was such a fiery girl. Never ceased to amaze him. He always liked to keep things interesting. Of course, he wasn't use to her rejecting him. Not many girls have rejected him before. The feeling wasn't pleasant.

A couple girls approached him. Some of them claimed they had sent the note when he asked but he was positive none of them had. When thirty minutes had passed, he was beginning to think he was being stood up. Again that unpleasant feeling.

He smoothed his hair back, adjusted his sunglasses, and stood up to leave.

&&&

A couple tables over, the mysterious admirer sat watching Miroku. She had been watching him for nearly forty minutes now and anxiety was beginning to make her incredibly nervous. The used the last of her courage to drag her body to the Three Moons. She had contemplated leaving a few minutes ago but felt wrong. True, against her better judgment, she wrote a letter, stuffed it into his backpack, and made him meet her at this location. But in all honesty, she didn't think he would actually go. From what she's heard, he receives a bucket full of love letters a day, along with scandalous articles of clothing and the occasional chocolate chip cookies. Her letter didn't have anything promising in it. She had written it in a desperate haze and for all she knew, it probably didn't even make sense. It wasn't her fault. It was his fault! He was the one that was driving her crazy.

She felt more like a stalker than an admirer. It wasn't a secret that he didn't have a particular type, unless you count female as a type. Although she has heard rumors about a couple encounters with the male species. She knew he might give her a chance. More importantly, she knew he might like her. But, the last part was skeptical. She actually didn't know if he did and even if he did, she realized it might be more of a physical attraction than an intellectual one. Don't get her wrong, she was all up for physical attraction but that meant she was more liable for heartbreak. She had felt that feeling before and even now she hasn't gotten over it. I guess people never truly get over these things. They just grow and move on. However, it was still an experience she never wanted to relive. Love is a bitch.

She was ready to maybe possibly confront him when he suddenly turned to leave. She felt her heart sink. Maybe this was her only chance to confront him about her feelings. She watched opportunity head towards the door. She leaped up the chair and followed him, settling back into her stalker mode. The crowd had grown and she struggled to keep her eyes on him. She saw him abruptly turn around, causing her to duck underneath a free table. She stayed under the table before easing her head out. She peeked out and looked around. He was nowhere in sight. _Where did he go?_

_­_She frantically scanned the room, hoping he was still inside the vicinity. Still on hands and knees, she crawled out of the table. She raised her sunglasses and set them on her head. Still no Miroku. God, he was a fast one.

"Sango, do you need help?"

Sango knew the voice. She didn't have to look up. She didn't want to look up. She put the sunglasses back on and tried to regain the normal rhythm of her heart. So, she was caught. She had a perfectly normal reason to be on the floor of the Three Moons.

"No, I'm fine." When she was beside him, she immediately got defensive. She used it to cover up her true feelings.

"Are you sure because you're crawling on the floor." She could feel him laughing down at her.

"I dropped something."

"What was it?" Miroku was amused.

"Uh a coin. I don't really like to waste money." She began to feel the floor, looking for something that resembled a coin. She grabbed onto something hard. No, that was a paperclip.

Miroku knelt beside her and handed her a shiny new coin. "Here, you can have mine."

She looked at the coin in his palm and shook her head, "It's okay."

"Take it."

"No, its okay."

"Take it!"

"I said I don't want it!"

"TAKE IT."

Sango reached for the coin and held it in her hand. It was still warm from being in his pocket. She stood and cleaned the dirt from her uniform and knees. Though she should have been embarrassed, she felt mad at the moment.

"Thanks." She turned to leave. He reached out and grabbed her by the cuff of her sleeve. She looked down at his hand and felt perspiration drip down the sides of her face.

He quickly pulled her towards him. Despite her best efforts to get away, he was much too strong for her. And maybe there was a part of her that liked being a little mishandled by Miroku.

"You smell good."

Sango was confused. Was he playing with her again? She took a quick whiff. She knew she took a bath that morning.

"Hey!" Miroku had his face so close to her own; there was hardly any breathing space. Sango decided it was best to just hold her breath. Despite their closeness, they continued to at each other intensely.

"Smells like jasmine and vanilla."

"I guess." What was she suppose to say?

Miroku released her and grinned, "What are you doing here?"

She froze. She felt her knees beginning to buckle. She rested a hand on the table beside her for stability and searched through her mind for excuses.

"I…uh…" She wasn't having any luck.

"Are you here to meet someone?" Sango was mortified. He knew! She didn't know how but he did! That look of satisfaction was back on his face. Sango thought it was cute sometimes. But not this time.

"No, why?"

"Don't lie, Sango. It's okay, just tell me."

"I…"

She looked around the room in panic. Miroku had her full attention. She could just tell him. She spotted a couple girls next to them eyeing Miroku and she remembered why she couldn't tell him. She was just like those girls—another face in the crowd.

"No, I don't have anything to say."

Miroku inched closer and beamed down at her. "I know you sent the letter Sango. Tell me you like me."

"But I don't." Miroku inched closer. She watched his lips hover over her. Those lips were deadly.

"But you do."

Sango pried her eyes away from his lips and pushed him back, "I don't because…"

"Because?" He was intrigued. He liked playing this game.

It came out without reason or honesty. She had verbal diarrhea. She was at her last leg and searching for anything. "Because I like Inuyasha." The minute she said it, she knew she was dead. Those little words had just set off a bomb. She blamed Kagome. She blamed Miroku. She blamed herself.

Miroku looked stunned. He was speechless. He didn't even bother to reach out for a last grope. He just stood there one second and left the next. Just like that, as quickly and as quietly as the wind.

Sango stood there dumbstruck. Oh shit, she was toast.

&&&

If you want this fanfic to live, please R&R! Thanks!

Something to look forward to: Kohaku and Kanna become closer on a friendlier basis? Inuyasha finally reveals whom he likes? Unraveling of the Kikyo/Inuyasha drama? More Kagome/Inuyasha mishaps and misunderstandings? Sesshoumaru confronts Kohaku? If you want to you, you'll have to wait for the next chappie! Sorry!

-co tsukino


	7. Public Display of Affection & Deception

Be Mine!

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha because if I did, I'd have Miroku and Sango married and Kikyo on a BBQ stick.

---

_7: Public Display of Affection and Deception_

_--- _

_Finally_

_I've found someone to dull this lonely scene_

_I don't want to spend my nightmare searching_

_For earthquakes_

_It's biblical how fucked my sleep can be_

_But she won't sleep with me_

&&&

Kagome lay awake, still in her day clothes, staring at the ceiling and imagining little sheep jumping over a fence. After several minutes counting sheep, she gave up and buried her head in a pillow. It never worked for her. She always ended up morphing them into other barnyard animals like pigs because, personally, she liked pigs more. By the time they became sheep again, she lost count and always had to start over. How could someone possibly sleep when you couldn't keep your animals straight? Besides the sheep turning into pigs, she also had something else clouding her thoughts. Her encounter with Inuyasha had melted some ice between them. Inuyasha had built a wall separating him from the world and Kagome felt a step closer to the other side. She hated to admit it but she was beginning to like the jerk. As a person and not anything more. And she was still recovering from the shocking conversation that transpired between. She had always associated Inuyasha with a couple inappropriate words. One of them being nymphomaniac. Okay so maybe he wasn't exactly a virgin but at least he wasn't a raving sex junkie either.

Kagome pressed the pillow on her face to stifle her screaming. Why was she even thinking about him? She bit down on the pillow and sighed. Okay, so there was something else on her mind. Inuyasha had said something to her before they departed. And it stayed with her.

Frustrated, she kicked her legs off the bed and walked to the window. Moonlight glazed the tops of houses. The neighborhood stood still against the canvas of night. From a distance, she heard the acute sounds of cars, people, and nightlife. Despite the fact her parents were never home to monitor her, she continued to eat her vegetables, do her homework, attend cram school, go home directly from school, and go to bed before ten. She felt like the parent attending to herself. If she was bad, she even punished herself. Just yesterday she had deprived herself of that last piece of chocolate cake because she hadn't done well on her final exams. She was practically a masochist.

Kagome grabbed her jacket and headed down the stairs. She was confronted by darkness. The dark in her home never scared her, it just confirmed her loneliness. Even when her parents were home, the house was an eerie quiet. They ate, slept, worked, and scolded her. They led a simple life. She didn't bother to flip on the switch because she knew the house so well. She descended the stairs and planted her feet on the foyer floor. She reached for the keys on the dish by the door and headed out. Their home, she believed, was much too big for her. Her parents had inherited it when Kagome was about three from her great aunt. Her great aunt was unbelievably wealthy. And she loved naked statues. Everywhere you turned, you felt like a peeping tom looking in at someone getting dressed. Her parents didn't seem to mind the naked statues so much. It must run in the family. An affinity for nakedness.

Kagome didn't know where she was going. She was just happy to break a rule. She felt so criminal. Again her mind wandered back to Inuyasha and what he had disclosed to her.

_That Afternoon_

Silence invaded their conversation after minutes of bantering. Kagome was growing uncomfortable beside him. He was brooding again. It was sexy, sure. But insanely scary too. Pieces of hair covered his face, hiding part of his right eye. His facial expression was hard and focused. Kagome guessed he was trying piece together what was left of his masculinity. But he also seemed pained by something else unknown to her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome stepped to the side to avoid the impact if he happened to collide his fist into her face.

Inuyasha looked sideways, his face covering the majority of his face. He didn't seem eager to talk.

"So Kagome said you guys met in junior high." When all else fails, change the subject.

But Inuyasha looked more perturbed. She might have even heard him grunt.

"You seem awfully close to Kagome." He turned to Kagome and smirked, "And,"

"And?" Kagome actually didn't want to know what went with the and. She thought the sentence was just going to end in her getting her foot farther down her throat.

"And that mutual friend sounds very much like Kagome. You know the nosy, can't-mind-their-own-business kind."

If Kagome didn't have any restraint and fear of inevitable death, she would have connected her foot with his ass.

"Well actually I've known her all her life. I mean our life." I guess they knew each other. Kagome felt as if her life had manifested into an episode of the Twilight Zone. However, she liked to think of herself more as a female James Bond because of the secrets and lies, minus the fast cars, deadly weapons, and wild sex.

"Tohu, I feel sorry for you."

_Excuse me?_

"Hey why are you always bagging on her? She never did anything to you!" Kagome had to check herself. Remember strong brooding alpha-male.

Inuyasha turned to her and grinned, "Sor-ry!" He held his hands up to surrender. "I didn't know this was such a sensitive topic for you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She really wanted to know what his deal was. She wanted to know why she pushed his buttons.

"Sorry. I've just been dealing with stuff."

Kagome was intrigued. "Is it girl stuff?"

"Uh well." Inuyasha paused and shook his head. "No! It's none of your business." That never stopped her from wanting to know more.

"Come on spill it. I can help you. I do have a girlfriend, you know." She was bothered that her alter ego was supposedly more experience.

Inuyasha laughed, "Shut-up! I am not going to ask advice from a squirt like you. Besides this one is too much for even a playboy like you to handle."

"Try me!" She did know the female species pretty well.

"I'm going to pretend we aren't having this conversation. I'm still trying to make sense of why I told you something I would never tell anyone," he peered down at her between cascading midnight black bangs, "There's something about you, Squirt."

Kagome leaped back unconsciously. She was treading on wet cement. Kagome bit her lip and smiled. She couldn't let him get to her. He was just teasing her. She elbowed him lightly. She meant to elbow him on his ribs but since he was considerably taller than her, she hit his hips instead, causing him to cringe.

"Don't change the subject. I won't tell anyone."

Inuyasha grimaced, knowing quite well that was bullshit. Kagome had never seen Inuyasha smile before. She couldn't believe she was standing next to the same guy she despised for nearly three years.

"If I told you, would you shut-up?"

Kagome wasn't sure that was possible. But she was much too curious not to agree.

"Yeah, sure."

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed, again showing he knew that was bullshit. "Okay there's this girl."

"Do I know her?"

He cut his eyes to her and held them there, "No. No-one you know." The intensity settled back into his voice. The crazy animal Inuyasha was back.

Gulp. "Okay."

"Well she just isn't interested. I've liked her for a long time. End of story." Well that wasn't much of a story.

"She isn't interested in you?" Kagome was astonished. Besides herself and maybe Sango, every girl in the world was madly in love with him.

"Nope. Actually, I think she hates me."

That wasn't hard to believe. Kagome could relate.

"Have you told her you like her?"

"No. She's hard to deal with. Sometimes I think she's a real bitch. But damn, I just can't stop liking her." Inuyasha eyed her again, "Now, don't ever mention this again. You asked, I told, and now you shut your yapper."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her head to stick her tongue out. She felt sorry for this girl of his. Seems like she has to put up with a lot. God only knows how he managed to snag Kikyo. Kagome assumed it had to be purely physical. Two perfect specimens of the human species can't help but want to be together.

&&&

Kanna grabbed her purse by her dresser. She paused in front of the mirror and frowned. She was a horrible horrible person. She was using one boy to get another boy. Kohaku was a good guy too. If she weren't so deeply in love with Naraku, she would be with Kohaku. She hit herself on the forehead with the heel of her palm.

_No! You can't. He has a girlfriend, for Christ sake._

She was putting him in such a moral dilemma. She was in a moral dilemma. She wasn't a bad person. She was just undeniably desperate. She grew up with Naraku. But he never acknowledged her existence and when he did, he ignored her. Before she discovered makeup, her hairstylist, Master Yu, and the wonder bra, she was considered an ugly duckling. As a child she was slightly chubby and her hair looked like it had been massacred by Edward Scissorhands. They went to elementary and junior high school together, he lived a couple houses down, and hung out in the same place she did. But it never mattered.

By the time she was thirteen and had shed some baby fat, Naraku had a reputation as a playboy and a thug. Although he changed a lot, she couldn't help liking him. Actually, he started to appeal to her more. He scared her a little sometimes but scary could be sexy. Call her rebellious, but she wanted a bad boy.

Kanna exited her house, thought about riding the bus and decided on her parent's beamer. They had given her an extra key in case of emergencies. She felt that this was an emergency. She was supposed to meet Kohaku at 10:00 p.m. and it was 10:15 p.m. Besides, they never used it because they were hardly home. She felt that she should go ahead and make sure it was still running properly. She beeped the car open and slid behind the wheel, taking some time to adjust her seat and take in the sweet smell of expensive leather.

She never actually drove the car before but it was a BMW. If anything, it was going to be easier to drive than her beat-up Toyota Camry. She pushed the key into the ignition and held her breath before turning the key. Look at that, the car still worked. She felt kind of hot sitting in her parent's beamer without their permission. She backed out of the driveway and headed straight for the Three Moons. Kohaku was going to be pretty pissed off. He hated to wait. He probably hated her.

She arrived at the Three Moons in less than five minutes and swerved haphazardly into an empty parking lot. She looked around a realized a couple people were staring at her, probably scared out of their minds. She didn't mean to almost hit them.

Kanna felt herself go red. She pretended to search through her bag as she waited for a couple people to leave before hopping out of her car and running to the Three Moons. Kanna was a naturally shy person. Sometimes she liked to think she wasn't but she always felt much more comfortable hiding behind a bush than in the spotlight.

Kohaku was waiting by the bar. His back was resting against the wall. His legs were crossed and his hands were pushed into his pants pocket. He looked pretty pissed. Kanna had every intention of turning around. She was not in the mood to argue with him. She had pushed him to meet that afternoon and then begged him to meet her tonight. Now she made him wait for nearly thirty minutes.

Before she could turn around and save herself, he spotted her across the room and gave her the evil eye. Kanna thought it was best to approach him. He was a smart guy. She didn't want to mess with a guy who might have the knowledge to make a bomb.

Kohaku straightened and approached her. She was taking her dear time. He was practically power walking. Kanna froze and decided to just wait for him to come to her. He stood by her and set his hand on her shoulder. He looked annoyed.

"Don't tell me you can't tell time. Here let me help you." He raised his wrist to show her his watch. "See this little hand, it says its 10:30. You told me you were going to be here at 10. I don't even know why I bother to do this. I have a girlfriend, you know. I could be out with her."

Kanna batted her eyelashes to push back the tears from flowing. She was always a little sensitive.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry." Kohaku sighed and helped her to an open table. He hated to see girls cry. He didn't know when it had happened but he had turned into a bully. And not just any bully—a girl bully.

"Sorry," Kanna held her breath to keep from sobbing.

Kohaku raised his head to help him clear his mind. He looked at her and smiled, "Come on, I'm sorry."

Kanna swept the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, "No, I'm sorry. I won't make you wait again." He never smiled at her. Seeing him smile made her so happy inside. Kanna absorbed his good looks. She particularly liked his freckles.

Kohaku was used to women who seldom showed their emotion like Rin. Women who could take care of themselves and their man. It felt nice to take care of Kanna. He patted her on the shoulder and ordered her a Cherry Coke.

"Okay, so I don't know if I can continue to do this. One day, Rin will find out."

"I'm sorry." Kanna was tired of saying it and Kohaku was probably tired of listening to her say it but she meant it.

Kohaku just smiled back. He really did want to help her but he still strongly felt that Naraku was dangerous and she would never be happy with him. He was a one-night guy and she was a forever, until death to us part, kind of girl.

"Kohaku, tell me about Rin. How did you guys meet?"

"Well, she kind of went up to me and asked me out." Now that he was saying that aloud, it felt emasculating.

Kanna smiled, "Wow, she sounds great. I could never imagine doing that."

"Well, she isn't really like other girls. I guess she has more experience." Uh, did Kohaku just admit that out loud? He couldn't take it back now. He watched Kanna's expression soften.

"Kohaku, you're a good guy. I hope she makes you happy."

Kohaku was happy, right?

&&&

Kagome looked up at the house in front of her and realized she had just walked to Inuyasha's house. How she got there was beside her. He lived nearly twenty minutes away. She had parted with him here. She didn't even know she was paying attention to where they were going. She didn't even know why she went here. She was thinking about him so much, she subconsciously dragged herself to this location.

She stood there and watched the house beside the gates. His house was slightly smaller than hers and she guessed he probably didn't have naked statues. She saw a light on in the second floor and wondered if that was Inuyasha's room. The rest of the house was still and dark. The light suddenly turned off and Kagome backed off from the gates. She turned to go back home when she suddenly heard rustling. She looked back at the house and realized there was movement in the room. She saw the window slowly open. Two hands were exposed by the moonlight. Kagome hid her body behind the brick wall, still keeping an eye on the figure emerging from the room. He was a complete silhouette but she was certain it was Inuyasha. He dropped onto the first story roof landing, which was connected to a three-car garage. He made his way to the landing of the garage and maneuvered slyly to a twisting tree that loomed over the majority of the right side of the house. He swung the weight of his body onto a branch and then slid down the base of the tree until his converses touched solid ground. He looked around and patted the dirt from his vintage black pin-stripe blazer, plain white t-shirt, and faded jeans. Inuyasha jogged through the front yard and then headed towards the gate.

Kagome could not believe she was witnessing Inuyasha sneaking out of his house. Her mind was screaming "get the hell out of here!" but every muscle in her body remained fixed to the ground. She was a little curious about where he was going at 11 o'clock at night. Where did cool guys go after they snuck out of their house?

Kagome pressed her body into the wall, hiding herself in the shadows. She saw Inuyasha slide the gate open and then slip out. He didn't bother to look around. He casually headed south to God knows where. Kagome waited for him to walk a couple feet ahead of her before following him. She made sure to be extra quiet. She kept herself hidden, walking in the darkest parts of the street. Inuyasha did not bother to turn around at all. Kagome wasn't sure if he knew there was someone behind him but he seemed like he didn't care.

He crossed several streets, making it hard for Kagome to track him. When they were clear out of the residential area, he made a turn and walked forward. Kagome looked around and realized they were heading towards the Jisu District. She often went to the market there. But she didn't know why he would want to go to the Jisu District now because she was positive everything was closed. It would just be empty abandoned streets.

From the silence, emerged the steadily louder sounds of club music, people talking, and cars burning rubber. As they continued to walk through the night, more lights illuminated the night sky. Bright neon lights paved the way for them against the backdrop of darkness. The lights and sounds mingled, mixed, and energized the night. Within minutes, Kagome and Inuyasha were part of the noise. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He appeared to be in his element, taking in the bustle of nightlife like a second home. Kagome felt oddly out of place.

&&&

Sesshoumaru yawned, took a sip of his beer, and leaned back against his chair at the Three Moons. For the first time in three straight months, he didn't have a date. And he was damn glad. Women could be so confusing. Yes meant no and no meant yes. She says she wants a more serious relationship but when you give her one, she decides she wants more space. They like to eat but then you have to listen to them bitch and moan about how fat they're getting and you tell them maybe they should go on a diet, they go berserk. He wasn't telling them they were fat. He was just trying to support them. Someone should have warned him it was going to be this complicated. But he could never give women up. Women had too many positive qualities.

The Three Moons was pretty empty. He liked the alone time. He scanned the room and watched the handful of people still eating and conversing. The Three Moons always closed at 1 p.m. It was close to midnight. A couple workers were already cleaning the floors. He had intended to come here to pick up a couple girls but realized they all had boyfriends. But that never stopped him before. He wasn't a woman stealer. He just didn't believe in the rule that you couldn't date other guy's girlfriends. He thought it was unfair. All's fair in love in war.

He didn't like to cage his women up. He liked to set them free. If they still wanted to be with him, they'd find their way back to him. However, he realized early on that women were mostly monogamous people. Except for Rin. She was the first girl to take advantage of his free love rules. She was an interesting woman. Some people liked to collect rocks; Rin liked the collect men. She was basically a female equivalent to him. Sometimes, but not often, he found himself imagining life with her. But she wasn't a woman you could tame. She was wild and free and completely insane.

He saw a familiar figure a couple tables to the left of him. He hadn't noticed him before because he was covered in shadow. But he had noticed the cute little vixen beside him. Sesshoumaru's mouth curved into a taunting smile. He wasn't the only one who liked to play around.

Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to pass on an opportunity to humiliate someone. He pushed back his chair and headed towards the couple. They were deep in discussion. The girl noticed him first. She watched him approach. Kohaku had good taste.

Sesshoumaru slid beside Kohaku and smiled, "Long time no see."

Kohaku was petrified. His body froze, staring at the face of death. He wasn't sure but he might have peed a little in his pants. There was nothing be could say that would convince Sesshoumaru he wasn't two-timing Rin. Sesshoumaru wasn't a very positive person and he seldom saw the good in people. If Kohaku was here with another woman, it was because he was a cheater.

Kohaku opened his mouth to speak but only air came out. Speaking was much too difficult for him. He tried to make a hand gesture but that just confused Sesshoumaru and Kanna. Actually, he didn't know what he wanted to say. Perspiration was dripping at the sides of his face and clinging onto his back.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Kanna. Their eyes met. Sesshoumaru offered his hand. Kanna stared at it, deciding whether to shake it or set it on fire and stab it with a stake. She finally took his hand and lightly shook it. Sesshoumaru clung onto her hand and held it to his lips. He brushed his lips on her fingers and then kissed them. Kanna jumped ever so slightly from the touch.

Kohaku felt an urge to reach over and choke him.

"Hey!" Kohaku pulled her hands away.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Interesting."

_Interesting?_

Kohaku was in a tight corner. His reaction looked suspicious. He was confused. He didn't even know why he reacted like that. It was purely impulse. It was an unconscious move. He was the wicked witch and damn he was melting fast.

"Looks who's talking." Again, it was impulsive. Kohaku sighed.

Sesshoumaru's smile escalated from taunting to menacing. "Does Rin know?"

"There's nothing for her to know. Kanna and I are just friends."

Sesshoumaru leaned back and laughed. He put his arm around Kohaku and pulled him close by the neck. "I'm starting to think you're a cool guy."

Kohaku wasn't sure if he was happy that Sesshoumaru wanted to be his friend and said he was cool or scared that Sesshoumaru was touching him and had the ability to snap his neck with his pinky.

"Uh thanks, I guess."

"Let me buy you a drink." Sesshoumaru ordered him a Heineken. Kohaku looked over at Kanna and gulped down a mouth full of beer.

&&&

There is nothing more promising than the Tokyo nightlife. It offers just the right kind of break in between intense study periods and the occasional drunken one night hook-ups. Ijumari Academy boys are particularly attracted to the nightlife because they have the right sex appeal, the right cash, and the right connections to get into any club at any time. They deserve to be reckless when life is too perfect. Who could blame them? I guess perfect gets a little boring sometimes.

In the morning, the Jisu District is a normal seven blocks of good food and good people. The market only carries fresh, the bookstore carries the latest manga, and all the restaurants make good on their promise for excellent food at excellent prices. But at night, the Jisu District becomes the primo location for parties, 3 a.m. street racing, and all-you-can-drink alcohol. In the evening, the coffee shop beside Mr. Yasu's Market is transformed into a local hot-spot nightclub, called Kazumi. The line to get in is always long, so the owner, Kaito-san, created a list of eligibles, comprised of just the people he liked. And he only liked beautiful people. The list, everyone had to agree, was a bit prejudice but if you did enough ass kissing, Kaito-san might just reconsider you. Remember his favorite drink is a Mojito!

Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo, and Kouga were number one on that list. They were given the freedom to enter into the club at any hour. Drinks were served on a tab or off the bodies of the prettiest girls in Tokyo. They entered through the back like celebrities, inhabited the best VIP room, and served a bottle of complimentary champagne. Their superstar status in Kazumi was due mostly to Kaito-san's partiality. He looked at them with hearts and dollar signs in his eyes. Moreover, they always attracted a lot of attention. They magnetically attracted girls. They lived life without limits and they broke promises.

Kagome settled into her new environment. She desperately tried to blend in the crowd that had accumulated around her. Her eyes were still on Inuyasha. He maneuvered through the river of people easily. He knew his way around and was heading towards something specific. Kagome watched several girls checking him out. He didn't bother to stop and chitchat. But they clustered and clung to him like flies. He gave off an odor that attracted the female hormone.

Kagome felt her arm being tugged. She did not turn because of fear. He leaned in closer, brushing up against her slightly.

"Where are you going?" His voice was harsh.

Kagome tried to pull away but did not succeed. He was too strong and too determined. Fear crept into her system. She had lost Inuyasha and she was standing in the middle of a foreign place. Her innocence was a handicap. For the first time in her life, she did not know what to do. His presence made her uncomfortable. He continued to lean on her.

"No where. I need to catch up to someone."

"Let go." Kagome had intended it to a demand but it sounded more like a polite request.

He did not waiver. He remained fixed in his spot, holding onto her, and dominating her by physique and voice. Kagome was trapped and nobody seemed to be paying any attention.

"I'll yell for help."

"And I'll make you sorry for doing it."

Kagome didn't understand why the one guy that found her attractive might also have a criminal record. And God, is that a gun under his shirt?

"I hate it when you play games."

Games? The only game she knew was Monopoly and they sure as hell weren't at Park Avenue.

Kagome was confused and her face showed it. She turned around and saw a boy about six feet tall holding onto her arms. His eyes were piercing black velvet behind equally black hair. His looks were sensual but deadly. His lips curved into a smile. She could not read him. His motives were unclear. He remained a mystery. But his hold was forceful and unappreciated.

"Well, well." What did that mean?

Inuyasha made his presence behind him. The same look of confusion riddled his handsome face. He stared at Kagome, shook his head, and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Get your hands off her." Now that was a real demand. A few people beside him turned around to see what the commotion was. They looked like they wanted the argument to escalate into a brawl.

"Shinozaki." The stranger smiled at him and their eyes held. Kagome could feel the hatred penetrating from both their bodies. Obviously, they knew each other. Kagome stepped aside to let them fight their battle. She had no idea why she had followed Inuyasha. She followed him unnoticed and she was going to leave unnoticed.

"You," Inuyasha eyeballed Kagome, "Stay!"

Kagome opened her mouth to retaliate but Inuyasha stared her down, daring her to say anything at all. Kagome froze and remained silent.

Inuyasha turned his focus to the mystery man next to him. "What are you doing with her?"

"Don't get angry Shinozaki, I thought she was someone else." His mouth began to twitch at the corners, forcing him to smile. "You know who she looks like?"

Inuyasha held his stare. "No, I don't." Inuyasha approached Kagome and clamped onto her arm. Kagome pulled away.

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha chewed on his lower lip in an effort to keep his cool. He grabbed onto Kagome again and dragged her through the crowd. Kagome struggled to get away but his strength was too much for her. If she struggled any more, her arm was going to be black and blue by morning.

Inuyasha led her to the back of Kazumi. The guard recognized him immediately and opened the door for them. Kagome and Inuyasha walked through a narrow hallway, passing several doors to rooms unknown. They finally stopped in front of the last door in the hallway and walked in. Kagome was freed from Inuyasha's grasp. She sat on a nearby leather seat. The room was remarkably large, adorned in silver and red, and had a modern edge. A red leather couch wrapped around the expanse of the room and a bar was placed at the center. Framed old Hollywood pictures were strategically placed on the walls, serving to balance to modernity of the room.

Kagome slumped against the back cushion of her seat and folded her arms. She watched Inuyasha sit next to her. A couple waitresses, dressed provocatively and holding a tray of champagne, entered into the room. Kagome passed on the champagne. Inuyasha helped himself to the alcohol but did not drink it immediately. He let it sit there as he waited for Kagome to talk.

Kagome finally gave in. She hated awkward silence. "Well, what am I doing here?"

"Hey is that how you talk to some one who just saved your ass?"

"I didn't need your help. I had the situation under control." Who was she fooling? She thought she was going to die.

"Sure you did."

Kagome turned her head and made a face. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

Kagome stood and faced the door. In all honesty, she would rather stay in the room with Inuyasha, where it was safe (she hoped). She was scared to head back out and confront that crowd again. Kagome sat back down and stared at the glass of champagne.

"How did you know I was there?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm not stupid. I knew you were following me."

Kagome turned red from absolute embarrassment. She could just picture him smiling to himself as she played super agent spy behind him. He loved to humiliate her. She finally reached for the glass of sparkling champagne.

"Actually, I'm thirsty." Kagome sipped at the champagne and cringed. The stuff tasted like shit. Really, this was her first drop of alcohol. It sure would taste better with some chocolate cake, like the one waiting for her at home.

Inuyasha watched her gulp down the remainder of the champagne. Kagome was ready for a refill. Inuyasha quickly snagged the bottle of champagne from the table in front of them. "I don't think you should be drinking so much."

Kagome rolled her eyes and set her glass down. She couldn't believe she was spending a Monday night next to Inuyasha in a nightclub and she was drinking.

Kagome felt movement coming from the door. They both turned to the figure standing in the hallway. It was Miroku. He looked distraught. Angry lines invaded the gentleness of his face. He watched them for a moment and headed back out. Inuyasha followed after him.

&&&

Miroku knew he might find Inuyasha at Kazumi. It was a mutual hang out spot since the day Kaito-san gave them their own room and special drinking privileges. A part of him wanted to see Inuyasha despite the fact he was trying to avoid him. He was his best friend, after all. It may sound strange but he really wanted to talk to someone about his Sango problems and that go-to person was always Inuyasha. Without him, he'd have to settle for Kouga or Hojo. Kouga preferred not to complicate his life with things that did not involve him and Hojo was recently always M.I.A.

He still could not believe Sango had confessed to liking Inuyasha. Why Inuyasha? She might as well have stabbed him in the heart. Even though he knew Inuyasha since they were children, he couldn't help but hate him. If he didn't have any self-restraint, he would have sucker punched him. But Miroku was a mellow guy. He'd rather avoid him and pretend he didn't exist.

He didn't realize how deeply he cared for Sango until it finally occurred to him that maybe she might never return the affection. Sure she was playing hard to get now but somewhere along all the playing; she was supposed to fall madly in love with him. His arrogance has some foundation. It would be a lie to say most girls never returned the attraction. It started in kindergarten when little Nani used to push him off the swing as her unapparent sign of affection and then escalated to love letters, anonymous phone calls, chocolates and cupcakes, and sometimes stalking. But when he finally found someone he might like on a higher level than lust, he couldn't believe that she did not like him back. H was even considering having an actual relationship with her. It was insane. It was unreal. He felt his self-esteem disappearing. God, was he getting uglier? Was his Uncle Sakai right? Did the Kaho good looks come and go as quickly as lighting? Miroku felt a tear coming along.

He heard his name being called from the distance and ignored it because he knew all too well who it was. He quickened his pace and cut through the crowd like a butter knife. Inuyasha was coming in fast. He set his target on Miroku and followed him easily through the crowd. The crowd unconsciously made a path for him to follow. Miroku felt a little strange running away from Inuyasha. He didn't want people to get the wrong impression.

Oh look a lover's quarrel!

"Miroku! Wait up!" Inuyasha was a fast runner. He was beside Miroku within minutes.

Miroku turned his head so that Inuyasha couldn't see his face, in case a tear did manage to escape. He ignored him and continued to walk. Miroku felt he was being very mature about this.

"Miroku, are you listening to me?" Inuyasha was getting impatient. Miroku and Inuyasha didn't fight very often but when they did, Miroku always gave him the silent treatment. Then they wouldn't talk for a few days until one day, out of no where, Miroku would forget he was mad and they'd start talking like nothing ever happened. When Inuyasha was upset, he seldom held back emotion. He shouted until he got everything out and then started brooding. It was pretty scary.

But this time, Inuyasha felt something different. Miroku was seriously angry. "Stop acting like a fucking baby."

Miroku turned to him and shook his head. "Don't tell me to stop acting like a baby, you're the one who's in there with Kagome because she looks…"

"Hey, don't even start with that. Stop changing the damn subject and tell me what I did this time to piss you off!" Inuyasha was losing patience fast. People were beginning to linger and stare. But the atmosphere was too loud and chaotic for people to notice two teenagers screaming at each other.

"I'm leaving. I don't have to tell you anything." Miroku began to walk away. Inuyasha continued to follow. Both men were irritated.

"Dude, you were just fine this afternoon. I haven't even seen you for half the day. What the hell happened between then and now?"

"Just fuck off. I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

"Fine, leave."

"Fine I will." Miroku took one last look at Inuyasha and trudged off into the crowd. Within seconds, he was no longer visible.

Whenever they fought they always settled back into their childhood years. There was no such thing as a mature fight. Inuyasha decided to let him cool off so he didn't bother to continue to pursue him.

Inuyasha watched the crowd for a few minutes, contemplating about what had just happened, what he could have done to Miroku, and what to do with Kagome. He knew Miroku was right. A part of him wanted to be with Kagome because she reminded him of Kikyo. But the likeness was merely appearance. Kagome, he knew, was nothing like Kikyo and that attracted him to her even more. Kikyo and he had been together all their lives starting as childhood friends and then lovers. He first felt the attraction to her when they were about twelve years old. She had gone away to bordering school that year and had come back for the summer. When they reunited at a party, he felt something different—something he could only explain as teenage hormones. He was being sent love letters everyday from girls he did not know. But he only wanted one girl and that was Kikyo. He thought they would last. He saw marriage, a family, and a mini van with her. But she was a girl who lived in the moment for the moment. And at that moment, loyalty wasn't high on her list of priorities. They parted bitterly. Since then, Inuyasha put a backburner on serious relationships. But lately, he's been revisiting those same fantasies of marriage with Kagome.

He turned, avoided lingering stares and a couple girls trying to hit on him, and headed back to the V.I.P. room. The sound of music invaded his sense of hearing, making it difficult for him to think. The door to the room was still open. He wondered if Kagome decided to ditch him. He wasn't going to lie and say the thought was disappointing. He peeked inside and found her on top of a male waiter. He was barely clothed (Inuyasha wanted to assume that shirtless was part of the uniform) and she was completely drunk.

&&&

The Atama house was dead silent. Sango stared at the T.V., wishing she had a more active social life. She tried calling Kagome at home but no one was answering. So, she called her cell and still no answer. It was times like this where she made mental notes to find more friends, ones who answered their damn telephone. She surfed through a couple channels and sighed. Even her stupid brother was out. And he was supposed to be the boring bookworm sibling. She was so bored she was even considering having a conversation with her parents but they were both working the graveyard shift.

She turned off the T.V. and balanced the remote on her abdomen. She watched it rise and fall as she breathed. She thought back to Miroku and what had transpired between them that afternoon. The memory made her cringe. She remembered the look on his face when she lied about liking Inuyasha. He looked sincerely hurt. The reason why she lied was because she didn't want to hurt herself and she ended up hurting Miroku. Did he honestly like her? She was so confused and scared. This was the reason why she was all alone with nothing to do.

Her eyes scanned the room and settled on an old photograph of her family at the beach. They were closer then. She was even close to her brother. Growing older drew them apart. The more they grew up, the more they realized they no longer enjoyed the same things. She was a little jealous of her brother now. He had a girlfriend, he had a decent social life, and he was an excellent student. He could go to any university he wanted. Sango, on the other hand, was sure her options were going to be limited.

Sango jumped when she heard the doorknob turn. She watched the door slowly open. She held onto the remote like a weapon. An unknown figure stumbled into the house holding onto her brother, who looked unbelievably drunk. He was more than drunk; he was shit-faced. Sango raced to the door, helping the stranger with her brother. His body smelled like beer and his face was bright red. He looked unconscious but he babbled something just minutes after Sango slung his free arm over her shoulder to cradle his body. Thank God her parents weren't home.

It was difficult for him to walk normally. He swayed left and right, trying to make sense of the atmosphere. Kohaku probably didn't even know he was home. Sango looked over at the figure helping his brother and went into momentary shock. He was handsome. His features were striking and extremely masculine. They walked the short distance to the couch and set Kohaku down.

"Kohaku, you idiot! What are you doing getting drunk!" Sango was more annoyed that she wasn't the one getting drunk and coming home with Mr. Gorgeous.

But Kohaku could hardly walk let alone form a coherent sentence. He mumbled something that was part babble and part gibberish. Sango realized it was no use talking to him. When she yelled at him, she preferred he listen.

"Sorry, I gave him too much to drink." Sango turned to the figure.

"Who the hell are you anyways?"

"I'm Sesshoumaru. I'm Kohaku's friend."

Sango was impressed. Not that Kohaku had a handsome friend but he had any friends at all. "Why'd you let him drink?"

"It's my fault." Sango turned to the person beside the door. With all the commotion, she never noticed her enter into the house. She was short, quiet, and incredibly cute. Sango assumed she must be the girlfriend.

"And you are?"

"I'm one of Kohaku's friends. My name is Kanna." There was so much Sango didn't know. Kohaku had two friends and a girlfriend. God, she felt like a loser.

"Whatever. You guys can leave. I'll think of something to do with him."

"Actually, can I stay?" Sango and Sesshoumaru turned to Kanna. She approached them and looked down at Kohaku, "He wouldn't have drunk so much if I hadn't stressed him out."

Sango wasn't sure what was going on between them but she didn't want to know. Whatever Kohaku did behind his girlfriend's back was his own business. She went into the kitchen to get him some water. When she came back Sesshoumaru had stepped back into the night and Kanna had laid out Kohaku on the couch. She sat on the floor beside him. Sango set the water on the coffee table and exited the door. Well, she asked for some excitement and she got something. She got to see her brother shit-faced and a hot guy. Her night was complete. She was going to call it a night.

&&&

Thanks for reading the chappie. Please REVIEW!

What to expect:

1. Kagome in all her drunken splendor

2. Kohaku sees Kanna in a different light

3. Inuyasha and Miroku feud

4. Sango and Miroku confrontation

5. More Kagome gender bender mishaps

6. And more but you'll have to wait for the next chappie!


	8. Six Degrees To A Broken Heart

Be Mine!

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do borrow the characters and further complicate their lives. Or uncomplicate their lives? I mean at least they aren't fighting demons, spirits, and two headed monsters.

---

_8: 6 Degrees To A Broken Heart_

_---_

_We watched the season pull up its own stage _

_And catch the last weekend of the last week. _

_Before the gold and the glamour have been replaced_

_Another sun-soaked season fades away. _

_You have stolen my heart. _

_You have stolen my heart._

_--Dashboard Confessionals_

"_Stolen"_

&&&

Early morning light filtered through drawn curtains. Kagome felt the sunlight heavy on her face and pried one eye open in a sad attempt to wake up. The whiteness of the ceiling invaded her peripheral vision. The light exacerbated her throbbing headache. Kagome closed them again and reached for the bedside table. She patted the countertop in search of her alarm clock. But came up empty. _God, what time was it? ­_The more she moved, the more her head hurt. It felt like a civil war had just taken place in her head. Her first instinct was to vomit but she was too tired to tear her body off the bed. She had no recollection of the night before. How she managed to get home and get into bed was a mystery. At the moment, last night seemed more like a dream than a reality. Maybe it was. Kagome tugged on the comforter and sunk deeper into the sheets. It felt good to be under the covers. And for some reason, it smelled different. It was a familiar smell. Very sweet but masculine. Kagome's eyes shot open and she scanned the room nervously. She looked down at the sheets. These weren't her sheets. This wasn't her bed! This wasn't her room!

Panic pained her face. Kagome was sure she was in a boy's room. Nothing in the room looked feminine. Kagome drew a deep breath and searched the room for a second body but found she was alone. Trophies and awards plastered the walls. She threw the covers off her body and said a little prayer before finally looking down at her hopefully clothed body. She gave a sigh of relief when she realized that the only articles of clothes missing were her shoes. Kagome tried to gather her thoughts. She strained her mind trying to rewind the last hours of her life. She remembered being in a club. She remembered bickering with Inuyasha. Inuyasha!

Kagome eyed a picture at the far end of the room. It was a junior high picture but she was positive that the boys in the picture were Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Hojo…Hojo! Kagome slipped off the bed and tiptoed towards the picture to get a closer look at the boy of her dreams. The door opened and Inuyasha stood holding the doorknob. Kagome stepped back and tripped on the carpet. She fell onto the floor, back first, and stared uneasily at Inuyasha. He was only in his boxers. Kagome wanted to cover her eyes but thought better of it. It wasn't a bad view…

Inuyasha walked towards her and bent to help her up.

"It's okay. I can get up!" Kagome was in shock. She didn't know why she was here. She didn't know what happened last night. The only thing that kept running through her mind was that she had lost her virginity with Inuyasha and he was so good, he didn't even have to take her clothes off.

"Did we use protection?"

"What!" Inuyasha leaped back.

"How did I get here!"

"I'll tell you if you lower your voice."

"I will if you put some clothes on." Kagome turned away and let Inuyasha stand up. He was just wearing boxers; Kagome didn't want to see anything she wasn't ready to see.

"Sorry, I slept in the guest room. I just came in here to check on you."

_Check on me? Or rape me while I was sleeping._

Kagome turned to face him. He was looking towards the door. Kagome could not believe it. He still looked absolutely perfect even after he just woke up. And he probably didn't have more than three hours of sleep. Kagome tugged on her hair in an effort to tame her mane. She must look like a monster! If life wasn't hard enough, now Inuyasha saw her at her worst.

"You haven't answered my question. Why am I here?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and posed in contemplation. Kagome watched him from across the room and felt herself go red. He was every bit as flawless from the face down. His muscles were defined and sculpted to perfection. He was the embodiment of Adonis. His boxers hung loosely on the bones of his sides. Kagome turned away and sighed. She reminded herself that this was just teenage hormones. She wasn't attracted to him.

Kagome was impressed at how surprisingly calm she was, considering she was in a room with a boy she hardly knew and he was practically naked. She would have normally been screaming and probably whacking him with a blunt object. But somewhere, very deep inside of her, she trusted Inuyasha and knew nothing had happened between them. It was a very small part of her. In all honesty, it was the killer headache that was stopping her from inflicting violence.

"Well, it's a long story. Basically you passed out drunk and I don't know where you live so I snuck you into my house." Kagome guessed that summed it all up. She just hoped she didn't say or do anything she would regret later.

Kagome wiped the eye boogers from the corners of her eyes and crawled towards the bed. She was a victim to drowsiness. Though she would have loved to be at home, safe and sound, she didn't mind having to crawl back into Inuyasha's sweet smelling bed. Inuyasha grabbed her gently on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to bed. My head is pounding." Kagome shrugged off Inuyasha's hand and headed towards the bed.

"You can't stay here. You have to go home. My parents might come in any minute. And I have school in an hour!"

Kagome was now on his bed. She collapsed onto the sheets and squeezed her arms around a free pillow. It was still warm. Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes. Just a minute, she told herself. The throbbing in her head was beginning to subside ever so gradually. Inuyasha stared down at Kagome and tried to wake her by hitting the bed. Still Kagome continued to sleep. Inuyasha shook her slightly. Kagome stirred a little but she didn't wake up.

Inuyasha put his hands on his hips and stared down at her. When she was asleep, she looked peaceful. No one would ever know she was so annoying. Her lashes flustered and her mouth was slightly open. Half her face was covered by chocolate brown hair. Inuyasha looked around suspiciously and bent down to touch her face. He hesitated but the first brush of his fingertips on her delicate fair skin compelled him to continue. He swept the hairs away from her face. He could not restrain himself. He felt possessed by hormones. He bent down closer. His face was just millimeters away from her face. He could hear her heart beating. Or was that his? He felt magnetically drawn to her.

_What are you doing? You're such a pervert!_

_­_His mind was going back and forth. Hormone against reason. Attraction versus Self-restraint. Who was he kidding? He was a man of very little rationale and his hormones made up practically 75 percent of who he was. He gave in to himself, closed his eyes, and softly pressed his lips against hers. She did not stir. He stepped back and hid in a corner. He draped his arms around his knees and watched her from a distance.

Now he felt completely guilty for being rash and forcing himself on her when she was unconscious. But really, this would be the only moment he'd have a chance with her. He tilted his head back and exhaled. He didn't know until last night just how much she liked Hojo. She may even love Hojo.

Inuyasha thought back to the night before and lightly banged his head against the wall. The chances of him winning her heart seemed to be just an impossible dream now. He thought that maybe if he tried to act cordially towards her, she might open her heart to him. But their personalities always clashed. And despite his best efforts, they always ended up at each other's throats. He wanted to show her he had a soft side. But was she willing to see this side of him? Although she might never love him back, he was willing to continue to protect her.

&&&

Across town in a slightly more modest home, Kohaku had just awakened from his own drunken slumber. He placed a clammy hand to his forehead to calm the nausea he was feeling. He resisted the urge to vomit. Little recollections of what had happened last night began to filter back into his memory. He was a small guy who never drank before. He knew after the third bottle of beer that he had gone past his limit. But the more he drank, the better he felt. He was beginning to worry that maybe he might like that feeling too much and become an alcoholic. He was thinking AA meetings when he felt movement near him. Kohaku looked down and saw the top of Kanna's head. She had slept beside him all night. Her head was resting by his side and the reminder of her body was on the floor. She looked uncomfortable but sleeping.

Kohaku felt his heart palpitate. Seeing her reminded him of why he had decided to drink in the first place. Despite the fact she forced him to continue to pretend to be her boyfriend, caused him to unintentionally cheat on Rin, and provided Sesshoumaru with a delusional perspective of him, Kohaku could not hate her for those reasons. He did not hate her but he could not decipher the true feelings he had for her. This was the reason why she drove him over the edge. He was dead scared that he was beginning to like her as more than a business partner.

Before he could close his eyes to settle his nausea, he abruptly vomited on the floor, barely missing Kanna. Kanna awakened and looked down at the puddle of vomit by her feet, on her skirt, and sweater. Her initial reaction was to throw up too. But she threw a hand over her mouth to stop the urge. Kohaku rose from his place on the couch and immediately began to wipe her down, using his own shirt as a rag. He felt so horrible and embarrassed.

"Kanna, I am so sorry! I'm so sorry." Kohaku continued to repeat this phrase as he wiped her clean with his shirt.

Kanna put her hand on his to stop him from rubbing her sweater, "Kohaku, um, you're rubbing a little too, um, high." Kohaku looked down at his hands and realized he was touching her breast. He looked up and saw that Kanna had turned a bright red.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. I didn't…you know I didn't mean to…um…right?" He finally let go of her lady lumps and backed off.

Kanna froze and tilted her head to the side, "Um, what is that?" Kohaku drew closer to her and stared at the soggy object clinging to the tip of her hair.

"I think it's a piece of buffalo wing." He heard Kanna scream. She stood and frantically ran around in circles screaming for him to take it out.

He led her to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He let the water run until a small pool accumulated. Kohaku took Kanna's hair and washed it gently in the water. Before Kanna could tell him that it was okay and she was just overreacting, he already had a dime-size amount of shampoo in the palm of his hands. Although he didn't quite feel well, he felt extremely guilty for puking on her, especially after she had slept next to him all night.

"Kohaku, you don't have to do this. You must feel awful having so much to drink last night."

He couldn't tell her the truth that he felt better after he vomited in the living room.

"Don't worry about me." _Or else you'll make me more confused. _

"It's just a piece of meat."

"That just happened to come out of my mouth."

Kanna cringed. That was true. The truth was disgusting.

Kohaku finished washing her hair and toweled her off. "I'm sorry I puked on you."

"It's okay." She was facing him now as he toweled her off. Their eyes met.

"I'm sorry I touched your boob."

Kanna turned red again. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Kohaku didn't know what the right reaction to that was. If he let it slide, she might think he enjoyed it, which he did. But she didn't need to know that. If he went berserk, she might cry. He just smiled and watched her walk off.

&&&

_The night before, Kazumi Night Club_

Inuyasha felt like someone had stabbed him repeatedly in the chest. He stomped into the room like he meant business and grabbed Kagome forcefully by the arm. She flew off the waiter effortlessly. Inuyasha could smell the stench of alcohol on her clothes and breath. He had a strong urge to scold her but thought better of it. She was a nuisance without the aid of alcohol. He didn't want to increase her irritability. After his encounter with Miroku, he didn't have much fight left in him.

But he snapped when he saw that the three top buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned and some cleavage was showing. He set Kagome aside and lifted the guy by the neck. The waiter did not resist. He willingly stood up to meet Inuyasha's gaze.

Inuyasha was on fire. A bomb had just gone off. "What the hell are you doing with her?"

The waiter put his hands up to ward off possible blows to the face and shook his head, "I didn't know she was yours! Honest!"

The waiter could feel his lungs collapsing, screaming for more air. His face was turning a deathly shade of blue. Inuyasha let him go and he fell to the ground like debris. The waiter grasped for air and curled into a fetal position. After seconds of recuperation, he crawled out of the room and out into the music filled air.

Kagome, in the meantime, had resorted to laughter. She thought the show was a little funny. Actually, everything to her was funny. Her big toe was hilarious.

Inuyasha bent down and stared at her. He wasn't sure how much she had drank but he was positive that every sense of reason in her body was gone, out the window. Everything she said from now on would either be completely incoherent or blatantly honest. Sincerely, he was a little scared about what might come out of her mouth next. He sat her down on a chair and offered her some water.

"I'd rather have some more champagne."

Inuyasha shook his head, "No way. You are going to have some water to take some of that alcohol out of your system."

Kagome cupped her head, "Dude, the room is seriously spinning. Can you make it stop?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and held the water to her mouth. She took some baby sips and looked up at him. Their eyes held. Her mouth curved into a grin.

"You have pretty eyes." She was lost in the moment.

"Just drink your water." Inuyasha was sure he was red. He was thankful she was much too drunk to notice.

"Really, you do. Like, they're so…pretty. And big and black." She tugged on his shirt and he flew towards her. They were so close that he could feel her breath warm on his face. Though he knew he should pull back, he couldn't resist but linger in her warm.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha was uneasy.

"Just looking at you. You know, I think you're really hot."

Gulp. "You do?"

Kagome's smile grew. "You're as handsome as Hojo."

Stab to the heart. Inuyasha pulled back and set the water on the table. Kagome had settled back to laughing for no reason. She sank down onto the rug and crawled towards him. Inuyasha watched her inch closer. His heart was heavy with jealousy. She pulled herself up so she could look him in the eye. He backed off but did not move away.

She bit her lip. "Don't tell anyone but I have a secret." She pressed her finger to her lips. "I don't know if I should tell you."

If it had anything to do with her liking Hojo, he'd rather not know.

"But you know Inuyasha, I might just tell you because I like you."

_You do?_

"You seem like a good friend."

Another stab to the heart. "Kagome I think we should leave."

"Don't you want to know my secret?"

"Maybe next time." He could just guess what her secret was. And he didn't want to hear it from her lips.

Kagome pressed her body against his, giving Inuyasha the opportunity to see an eye-full of plump breasts. He turned away but could still feel them grazing his arm. He nearly keeled over.

"Kagome…" But Kagome was gone, passed out beside him. Inuyasha turned to her and sighed. He pulled her closer to him and sat there for a moment, relinquishing in the stolen moment. She felt right beside him.

He heard her begin to mumble. Her words were slurring. She was half awake and half asleep. She wrapped an arm around his lean body. Inuyasha stared down at her arms hugging him towards her and nearly fainted. If he sat there any longer, he might do something he'd regret in the morning. He slowly stood up, pulling her towards him. She stood limp beside him like a rag doll. Inuyasha knew he'd have to carry her all the way home.

Inuyasha bent to raise her legs. She slumped sleepily on his shoulder. He pulled her towards his body and she slung an arm around his neck, cradling her closely to him. He exited out the doors of the room and the nightclub. The congregation of random bystanders had dwindled down. A couple street racers remained beside their cars in the dead of the night. Inuyasha strolled pass them with Kagome in his arms. She was heavier than he thought and he was losing strength. But he liked her close to him so after a couple blocks, the weight was less of a struggle.

"Hojo…" Inuyasha paused and looked down at her heartbroken. He felt as though he had lost a fight he never even fought. He could not believe she had the power to break him. He did not know how far he had fallen for her. The pain in his heart was a bitter testament to his feelings. Love had horrible repercussions.

Inuyasha reached his house and entered through the back. The sweat was coming off him in globs. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it to his room. She hugged him closer and he sprinted up the stairs and in his room. He lay her down on his bed. He wasn't sure if he should take her clothes off. He settled for just her shoes. He covered her with the blanket and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He went down to get her some water.

After he returned, he decided that he'd never mention this to her. The memory of her whispering Hojo's name was enough of a reminder of what happened that night for him. He bent down to look at her.

"Inuyasha remember that secret."

Inuyasha nearly fainted from the sound of her voice. He thought she was asleep. But she was in an in-between state. Asleep but slightly conscious. "Yeah."

"Will you still be my friend if I tell you?" Her voice was nearly a whisper. He leaned in closer to understand her.

"Sure."

"I…" Inuyasha looked at her and realized she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha smiled and brushed the hair scattered across her face. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

&&&

Miroku paced back and forth in his room listening to Staind's _Run Away_. He felt like running away and falling off a cliff. He was still mad at Inuyasha. And he was still in love with Sango. His life used to be so easy. He'd like someone and they'd like him back. Somewhere between then and now, he had obviously lost some sex appeal. He patted his hair and shrugged. He wasn't balding. He wasn't gaining any weight. If you asked him, he was practically perfect. Sango should consider herself to be so lucky he wanted to be with her. Besides, he was saving her some heartbreak. Inuyasha was in love with Kagome. And it was some kind of mad crazy love that Miroku couldn't understand. Inuyasha has never admitted to liking Kagome, of course, but Miroku knew these things. He was practically an expert. And he has known Inuyasha since they were kids. He couldn't hide anything from him.

Sango was in for a lot. Inuyasha was attached to a heavy supply of drama. He also had a bad history with women. Yup, Sango was not prepared to be with Inuyasha. Miroku threw the door open and descended the stairs two feet at a time. His mother had died after he was born and his father had died last year from a heart attack. He lived alone now. He had inherited all of his father's fortunes, enough to ensure that he'd never have to work for the rest of his life.

It was lonely sometimes and he missed his father a lot. He was particularly close to him and his passing was hard. But Miroku felt he couldn't dwell on the past. He had to move on. The hardest part of the day was getting up in the morning and pretending nothing hurt and then crossing his father's room, knowing he'd never be with him again. To ease his pain, he rarely stayed home. His father's lawyer had suggested that he sell the house and buy an apartment but Miroku was against it. It just seemed wrong for him to give away the only connection he had to his parents.

Miroku grabbed an apple on the kitchen counter and headed out the door to confront the world. He rarely used his father's cars. He liked the idea of walking more because it cleared his mind. Lately the only thing on his mind was Sango.

He felt so helpless. He felt sick to his stomach. Miroku always had girls flock to him. He wasn't sure how to go to a girl and win her heart. He guessed he'd do what girls did for him. He'd send her flowers, take her out to dinner, buy her chocolates, stalk her, and maybe throw an article of clothing at her. He shook his head. No, throwing a pair of boxers at her didn't sound as appealing as girls throwing lace panties at him. And the stalking part probably wasn't legal.

Where did she live? What was her favorite color? He needed some answers. And he knew just where to get them. She had a brother, didn't she? And he went to school with him. He was one grade below. There was also Tohu. Last time he checked, they were still going out. He definitely didn't want the drama that came with stealing someone else's girlfriend.

Miroku often took the bus in the mornings and though he never noticed anyone worth mentioning, he swore he might have seen that Kohaku kid on the bus once or twice. Miroku got to the bus stop just in time. He hopped on and flashed his bus pass to the driver. He scanned the bus for any signs of Kohaku. He spotted him in the second to last row. His head was pressed against the window and he appeared to be sleeping. Miroku strolled down the aisle and took the empty seat next to him. Kohaku didn't stir. Miroku poked him on the arm. Kohaku opened an eye and looked beside him to Miroku.

He looked like death ran over twice. Miroku smirked and settled comfortably in his seat, waiting for him to wake completely. Kohaku didn't look in the mood to discuss business.

"Hey, what happened to you?"

Kohaku looked perplexed. He checked himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. He couldn't get around the fact that someone from his school was talking to him. And not just a random person. This was Kaho Miroku. He was one of the most popular kids in school.

"Are you listening to me?" Miroku was growing impatient. He was beginning to think that he wasn't worth the time and effort to talk to. He always seemed like a real loser. He couldn't believe he had a hangover. It was only Tuesday for crying out loud!

"Yeah. Sorry. I had a rough night." And morning.

"Tell me about it."

They sat there in silence for minutes before Kohaku mustered enough courage to talk to him. He really hoped that his spontaneous vomiting had stopped. "Do you need something?"

Miroku didn't know how to even begin this conversation. _Excuse me I like your sister, tell me everything you know about her. _

"Well, this is complicated. And if I could, I'd solve it myself but I can't."

Kohaku really hoped that Miroku didn't need his help with anything illegal. He was in enough shit as it was. He wasn't use to this complex life.

"You have a sister, right?"

"Yeah. Sango." _Great, if Sango got me into any trouble, I'll kill her!_

_­_"Well, I need to know everything you know about her."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know why," Miroku snapped. Kohaku leaned back against the window. He shook his head. He could not believe that the most popular guy in school liked his loser sister.

"She's really a pain in the ass."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I don't get it. You could have any girl you want. Why her?" Well, Rin and Kanna could have any guy they wanted, why you?

"You don't need to know the details. Just tell me anything I need to know about her."

"Sorry to disappoint you but we aren't really that close."

Miroku wasn't disappointed. This just meant that he wouldn't go tattle tailing on him to his sister any time soon. "So get to know her."

"Well if I'm going to complicate my life, I want to know what's in it for me."

Miroku made a fist. The nerve of the guy. "I'll make sure you are treated better at school. Cool by association."

Kohaku considered that for a moment. He did like the sound of that. He had so many problems lately, it would help not having people belittle him. "Fine."

The bus came to a stop a couple blocks from their school. Miroku stood and looked out the window, "The first thing you have to do to be cool is to walk with me."

Kohaku stood. That sounded simple enough.

"And don't be freaked out by the crowd of girls."

Kohaku was confused. They exited the bus and they walked a block or two before a swarm of girls began to follow them. Kohaku looked behind him and smiled. He could get use to this.

&&&

The gate to the school had closed just seconds before Kagome could slip inside unnoticed. She was hoping to sneak in after the usual cloud of late arrivers tried to make the first bell before class started. But she was too late. Half an hour late to be exact. Damn.

She had woken up from Inuyasha's bed just a few minutes after he left for school. She waited for the door to slam a second time, indicating his parents had left for the day, and frantically raced down the stairs and out of the house unnoticed. Thankfully, the gate could be opened from the inside. She walked the journey home and hastily made herself presentable. She had almost forgotten to put on her wig. Boy that would have made a couple people suspicious. But she was still late. No one was going to come to school thirty minutes late.

Kagome slumped back onto the brick wall that covered the school and looked around. She should have researched this a little more. How was she supposed to know the goddamn school had access cards? She went to a school that was a free for all. Though outsiders seldom went inside.

She spotted someone familiar approach the school. After instant recognition, she wasn't sure if she wanted to run away or hide. It was Kikyo. She was dressed casually in a knee-length jean skirt and stretchy white t-shirt. Funny, she always seemed like frills and lace kind of girl. They made eye contact. Kikyo quickened her steps slightly.

Kikyo's beauty never faltered. Her hair was long and hugged her petite frame just right. Kagome could see the immediate attraction Inuyasha had for her. Honestly, they made a good couple. Good looking girl and good looking guy.

"You're late."

Kagome nodded her head. "I got up late this morning." And she looked like she had just survived a hurricane. Her wig was a mess and possibly backwards. Her clothes were in disarray and her tie was undone.

"I can see that. Rough night?" Rough morning too.

"Yeah, I guess. What are you doing here?" Kagome was eager to change the subject.

"Nothing. Just passing through."

They stood there in silence, staring at each other and trying to piece together possible sentences in their heads. Finally Kikyo dug into her skirt pocket and retrieved a card. She handed the card to Kagome.

"What's this?"

"It's a key pass to the school."

"I…" Kagome felt uneasy. Kikyo could read her so well. Could she see through this disguise too?

"I guessed you forgot your key. Otherwise, you wouldn't be standing out here."

"How did you get this?"

"I use to date Inuyasha, remember?"

"But they only give these to students."

"I have my ways."

Kagome decided not to inquire further. But the thought was intimidating. Kikyo seemed to get anything she wanted so easily. She was a little scared of the things she knew and the things she _could_ do.

"Thanks."

"You can keep it…just in case you forget yours again. I won't be needing it any time soon."

Kagome watched her stroll pass her. She wasn't convinced that she just happened across Ijumari. Ijumari wasn't close to anything in particular, especially nothing you could possibility want to go to so early in the morning. Kagome had sensed the drama that was lingering between Inuyasha and her. She knew that Kikyo wanted him back at any cost. But it seemed as though Inuyasha was reluctant to give in. She was beautiful but she also seemed like a conniving little bitch. Well, that's what Kagome thought. Plus, Inuyasha had revealed he was falling for someone else. Kagome was positive it wasn't Kikyo. Who was this mystery girl?

Kagome inserted the card into the receiver and watched the gates open. She'd have to hide in the bathroom or the nurse's station. She was beginning to think this was more a chore than a cool undercover mission. It was her second day and she still hadn't seen Hojo. And she could never get Inuyasha in the right mood to talk about his friends. Kagome sighed. She knew she'd have to set her sights lower. Kagome remembered the junior high picture in Inuyasha's room and knew just the person to bother today. She hoped Kouga had recovered from touching her man-boobs.

&&&

Inuyasha was relieved to hear the lunch bell ring. He needed to piss real badly. Plus, he was eager to have the day done to go home to check on Kagome, if she was still there. It felt kind of good knowing she was at his home in his bed. He tried to hide the smile that was steadily creeping across his face. He still felt guilty of giving her that unwarranted kiss this morning. He went a little too far. But in all honesty, he did not regret it. Too bad she wasn't awake. She would have liked it. Nobody has complained yet.

He looked behind him and was surprised to find that Tohu hadn't come to class that morning. Despite the fact he was becoming a pest, he had to admit that he was beginning to like the little squirt. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about him that was very familiar.

Inuyasha gathered his things and headed to the bathroom. He should not have had that second bottle of water this morning. As a rule, no one is allowed to use the bathroom while class is in session. So he had to hold it for nearly three hours. By the third hour, he was ready to piss in his pants and he didn't care who knew. He raced down the hall and threw open the bathroom door.

Tohu was standing in front of a urinal. He looked transfixed by the object plastered to the wall. He leaped back in surprise when he saw Inuyasha come in.

"There you are." Inuyasha really didn't have time for chit-chat. He proceeded to unzip his pants.

It was then that Kagome caught sight of something she wasn't prepared to see. Kagome slammed her body against the wall and turned her head. She could not believe she was in the bathroom with Inuyasha and he was taking a leak. Inuyasha gave a loud sigh of relief that sounded almost orgasmic.

"Damn, I was holding this forever." He hit his fist against the wall in ecstasy. Kagome pressed her body further into the corner of the bathroom. _When was he going to finish?_

Inuyasha glanced at Tohu quizzically, "Did you need to use the bathroom?"

Kagome had come into the bathroom to hide out because the nurse's station was overcrowded. She got bored sitting on the toilet for the bell to ring so she wandered around. The bathrooms in Ijumari were fit for a president. The door opened to a luxurious waiting room. She wasn't sure why boys needed a waiting room. She was sure that they just did their business and left. Girls on the other hand went in packs and fixed their makeup. All the doors were handcrafted wood. Even the urinals were interesting, which was why she was found examining one.

Kagome had her eyes closed. Her mind kept going back to what she saw. She had to mentally slap herself across her face. Kagome tried to calm her mind. She was already turning an unsightly red. She didn't want Inuyasha to think that seeing _all _of him made her nervous.

"No, I already did. I'm going to go." Kagome strolled pass him and slipped into the waiting room.

Inuyasha finished washing his hands and caught up to her just before she opened the door to the courtyard. Even seeing him made her nervous. She kept telling herself to be calm but that just exacerbated her awkwardness. Inuyasha looked down at her and shrugged.

Kagome was taken back when she collided into another body. Defensively, she put her arms over her face to shield her from harm. But when she realized that Inuyasha was friends with him, her reaction instantly softened. She assumed that it was probably Miroku. She slowly put her arms down and her eyes rose to see Hojo. The redness in her face intensified. Again she felt those same nervous jitters. She forced herself not to react like she did yesterday. This was her chance.

His face had matured from the last time she saw him. He was still undeniably handsome. Kagome could hear her heart beating in her chest. She watched his mouth move as he talked to Inuyasha. Though she could not hear him speak because of her loud beating heart, she did not care. Every move he made was sensuous and totally hot.

"Tohu, this is Hojo," Inuyasha said.

Kagome snapped out of her momentary haze and stared into Hojo's eyes. She quickly decided to focus on the mole just above his eyebrow instead because she was finding it difficult to remain calm staring at him eye to eye.

"Hey Tohu. Are you new?"

Kagome nodded. She knew this was her chance to get to know him and be his friend but she couldn't get pass the nervousness taking over her body. The focus was lost from her body. And her heart was still frantic.

Hojo smiled. Kagome went over the edge. She cleared her throat to cover the moan that may have slipped from her mouth.

"Well, I'm going to go to the library. I'll see you guys later."

Kagome watched him leave. So that was it. He was gone and she was a damn fool.

She turned to Inuyasha. He looked annoyed. His body was tense and defensive. Though she couldn't quite concentrate in Hojo's presence, she was certain that Inuyasha's tone of voice wasn't his friendliest. If she thought back she swore she saw him look at Hojo not as a good friend but as an enemy. There was something sinister in his manner and it was making Kagome uncomfortable.

Inuyasha felt her stares and turned to her. Kagome saw clearly that his mood had turned sour.

"Are you guys fighting?" Kagome really hoped they weren't because she didn't want any bad blood between anyone that could potentially get her and Hojo together.

"No. What makes you think that?" The steam coming off your head?

Kagome shrugged, not wanting the conversation to turn rotten. She followed him out. Though she really wished she was studying in the library with Hojo. She could spy on him but that wouldn't necessary help her.

He sat on a nearby bench and sighed. He looked agitated. Kagome was sure he was just fine a couple minutes ago relieving himself in the bathroom.

Thankfully Kouga came to ease them of the awkward silence. He hesitated at first when he saw Kagome but he proceeded to walk towards them. Kagome turned away and sighed. She needed him to get over it so she could use him to snag some more valuable information on Hojo.

"Inuyasha, Miroku told me to tell you that he wants his red baseball cap back." Kouga took a seat next to him and grabbed some of the chips he was eating.

Inuyasha paused trying to recall the red baseball cap. "The one from elementary school?"

Kouga shrugged and grabbed more chips.

"You have to be kidding. He said I could have it." Inuyasha seemed very possessive of this infamous red baseball cap.

"That's what he told me."

"Where is he? And why isn't he telling me himself?"

"Hey, I'm just relaying the message. I have no part in this stupid fight."

Inuyasha tossed the remainder of the bag of chips to Kouga. "Well tell him that I'm not giving it back." Kagome rolled her eyes. Guys could be so immature sometimes.

Kouga munched on the chips and hopped off the bench. "Whatever. I have to get some books for Sensei Kamsu in the storage closet."

Kagome hopped off the bench as well. She could use the alone time with Kouga to discuss Hojo matters.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go with Kouga. He might need some help carrying all those books."

"No. I don't need any help." Kagome could feel his tension. He shifted away from her.

"Sure, you do." Kagome tugged on his shirt and pulled him away. Inuyasha watched them in confusion. He took a bite of his roll and waved goodbye.

Once Kagome had forcibly dragged him into the hall, Kouga pulled away. "Hey! I never asked for any help!"

"Kouga are you and Inuyasha close?" Pretending she couldn't sense his discomfort.

He looked at her confused. "Why?"

"It's just a question."

Kouga looked scared. He glanced at her breasts again. She hoped she taped those suckers real good. He didn't seem to see anything "unnatural." So, she took this as a good sign.

"Well, we've known each other since we were kids but we aren't too close. He's much closer to Miroku. Or at least he was." Kouga snickered. Kagome was thankful that he was cooperating. He opened up much easier than Inuyasha and his wall of emotion.

"How about you and Hojo." She was slick as grease.

"Uh, he keeps to himself a lot. He's very focused on becoming powerful and wealthy and all that. Even though he's heir to a fortune." Aren't you all?

"So, you guys don't hang out that much?"

"Well, I mean I've gone out with him to dinner once or twice. But he always insists on eating pasta. For some reason, he just can't get enough spaghetti." Spaghetti. Check!

"So, his favorite food is spaghetti?"

"I guess." Kouga stopped in front of a door. Kagome guessed it was the storage closet. He reached to open the door. When the door was open, Kagome looked into a small room that housed various office supplies and old fax machines. Kouga went inside to scan for the books Sensei Kamsu wanted. Kagome followed him inside, hoping to get a little bit more out of him. She closed the door and flipped the light switch.

"Hojo seems like a real book worm."

Kouga searched through a couple shelves for the books. "Yeah. He is. He always has his head in a book. He likes to read those books by that Kafka guy." Kagome was impressed. And she liked Kafka! They had so much in common. Her attraction for him increased.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey I found them. Let's get out of here."

Kagome headed for the door. She tried the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey, the door is lock."

"You closed the door?" Kouga screamed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because all the doors here lock from the outside! Oh God, and the bell just rang! We could be in here for hours!" Kouga pulled on the door, trying to pry his way out. Kagome was pretty sure he wouldn't get it open. She stood behind him and watched him struggle for what seemed like hours.

In the last tug he lost grip of the door handle and flew back. He landed on Kagome. When she tried to get away, she felt his hand on her breast again. Kagome looked up. Kouga looked horrified and completely confused. His face was stressed. He was battling with emotions he never felt for another guy before.

Kagome kicked him off and scrambled to the corner. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kouga looked like he was going to cry. He was, somehow, attracted to another boy. But he was so positive that he was straight. Just that morning he was thinking bad thoughts about some girl on the street. He was even staring at her ass. He wanted to grab that ass!

"Sorry. I…" Kouga couldn't complete his sentence because he couldn't explain his actions. He deliberately wanted to touch her man-boobs.

"Tohu, you know I don't swing that way!"

Kagome couldn't very well help him with his identity crisis and tell him that she was really a girl in disguise. It would upset the balance of her scheme.

"Sure you aren't." Though he did want to kiss a person he thinks is a boy.

Kouga slumped down against the wall farthest from Kagome and nodded his head. "That's right."

&&&

That's it for now! Please REVIEW! Thanks.

Spoilers. Only read ahead if you are on the edge of your seat, can't wait anymore, I'm going to die if I don't know what happens next kind of person.

-Kohaku and Kanna go on another date and Kohaku is very willing to move their fake relationship to a more physical level. For the purpose of making Naraku jealous, of course.

-Rin makes an appearance. Does she find them out?

-Kikyo and Inuyasha drama. Does Kikyo confront Inuyasha about her feelings? Does he give in because he's super horny and Kagome seems like a loss cause?

-The continuation of Kagome and Kouga Mishap. Kouga's confusion about his "feelings" might result in him getting a little bit more physical.

-Does Kikyo have history with Sesshoumaru? Or was it Naraku?

Well, if you guys want to know more, then you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. But you know, the more reviews the less this waiting process might be…who knows…

-co tsukino


	9. TwoFaced Love Meets GreenEyed Monster

Be Mine!

---

//Disclaimer

If anything,

Inuyasha owns

me because

I am a slave

to the man,

or in this case,

the woman.//

---

Special thanks to _Shinwha_ for

Having great voices

And hot faces!

Warning: This chapter

Has a little more

Cursing than usual…

---

_9: Two-Faced Love Meets _

_The Green-Eyed Monster_

_---_

_Lately I'm not quite myself_

_Maybe I do need some help_

_It's just my confusion_

_I trust my delusions_

_Don't you regret you met me_

_I'll go through these steps to get me_

_Back to where we start_

_Before I fall apart._

_-"Open Your Eyes"_

_Sum41_

&&&

_Confinement, Part 1_

The 10 x 10 foot cage housed two unlikely captives. Though the wolf was normally a confident creature, roaming the forest like he owned the place, he now cowers uncomfortably in the corner. His mind shuffles from indignation to uncertainty. He watched his prey move cautiously, oblivious to the danger that lurked just a few feet away. It rustles, takes its time to walk, and looks good enough to eat.

The wolf cannot contain himself. The prey's movement taunts him. He's hungry. Primal urges clash with domestication. Restraint becomes a distant impulse. The wolf prowls forward and is driven by the hunger circulating through his teenage body. He was definitely craving_ meat_. The attraction is nonsensical. He is propelled by the gut feeling in his stomach and the continual beating of his heart. The prey senses him and is alarmed by his unnecessary closeness. The wolf looks into the eyes of his prey and recognizes the same look of fear driving him mad.

Kagome cannot make sense of Kouga's apparent animal urges. The distance she had purposely created was reduced to mere inches. Kagome understood that Kouga's attraction to her derived from the attraction he felt for her girl self. But she couldn't help wondering if maybe she was bringing out a side to him he was just simply denying. Kagome was riddled with guilt. She had turned the playboy into a homo.

"Kouga…" Kagome felt pressured by the intense eye contact. His transformation was unexpected and misguided. Kagome was cornered to the wall. Kouga's arms were outstretched on either side of her, serving as prison bars.

"Tohu." Kouga's voice was husky, deep, and dark.

Kagome felt weak. If Kouga continued, she'd no longer be a virgin. And the confusing part of it was that she would lose it not as a girl but as a boy. Kagome closed her eyes, hoping it would be fast and pain free.

"Can you…" Kouga leaned in closer.

Kagome felt beads of sweat rolling down her face. The room seemed so much smaller than it had a couple minutes ago. Even if she screamed, no one would be able to hear her. She was alone in the world. She had nowhere to hide.

In a panic, she did the only thing she could think of in such a dire moment. She was still, after all, a helpless girl. She kneed the bastard in the balls. Kouga's face turned a sour color of red and purple. Pain contorted his face, making him almost unrecognizable. All the blood had rushed to his face, causing veins to look like they were on the brink of explosion. His body heaved forward from the pain, taking in air. Kagome slid back, watching the poor guy trying to control the scream he could not release. In a fit of pain and anger, he just started swearing. He cradled his private and lay in a fetal position, swaying from side to side.

Kagome was positive that he would be too weak to beat her senseless. Stricken with guilt, Kagome cautiously approached Kouga. He had stopped swaying and now remained motionless with his back to her.

"Kouga, are you okay?" It was a stupid question to ask. He clearly felt like his insides had been pulled out of his ass. But what else could she say?

He turned to her, his eyes mad with anger. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Fuck! For crying out load, FUCK!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"You fucking kneed me in the fucking balls!"

Kagome found it a little hard to sympathize with the pain. So, she exchanged _balls_ with _breasts _and assumed the pain was almost the same.

"I mean mother fucker, I just wanted to ask you if you could hand me the fucking book! What the hell is wrong with you Tohu?"

After a few more moments of unnecessary swearing, punching the air, and rocking, his face finally began to calm down. The red pigment was beginning to subside, allowing his natural coloration to creep back into his face. His breathing had normalized. He turned to face the ceiling, taking in the air, and trying to remain calm about the situation.

"Look, would it feel better if you kneed me in the balls?"

Kouga blinked once and turned to face her, his face riddled with confusion. He wasn't sure if he was confused by her statement or by the fact that he wouldn't really mind maybe kneeling him in the balls if that meant he got to touch him.

"Are you insane?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and patted him on the head. Kouga was aroused by the unexpected touch.

"Maybe you should go ahead and kiss it to make it feel better."

Kagome withdrew her hand, disgusted by his comment. Same old Kouga, even as a confused "gay" teenager.

"Listen. You stay in your corner and I stay in my corner."

Kouga rolled his eyes and dragged his body to his designated corner. The kick to the balls had resulted in a strange burning sensation. And he was pretty sure he would never have children. He just hoped Tohu hadn't killed it.

"I really am sorry, Kouga. But you were freaking me out."

Kouga was freaking himself out. One minute he was a normal guy and the next, he was thinking indecent thoughts about Tohu. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Why were you asking 20 questions about Hojo?" Kouga couldn't pinpoint the feeling he was feeling quite accurately but it lingered between insane jealousy and a smidgen of curiosity.

And to think she got away with it scott free. "No reason. He seems like a nice guy."

Kouga had one hand on his crotch for comfort and security and the other behind his head. "I didn't know you knew him. He's been a little busy lately."

"Why does it matter?" Kagome did not like where Kouga was headed.

"Just wondering." Kouga made eye contact. Kagome grew nervous. It was like he was trying to read her mind. But Kagome wasn't too worried about him discovering she was a girl. He had touched her breasts after all and he still thought she was a boy.

"Tell me, what's the deal with Inuyasha and this Kikyo girl?" Kagome was always good at changing the subject.

"I don't know. He was all heartbroken because she cheated on him with some older guy. That wasn't a surprise. A hot girl like her! She was bound to cheat on him sooner or later. Plus, she's a real bitch."

"How could any one cheat on Inuyasha?"

"Why what's so great about Inuyasha?" Kouga's tone of voice became defensive..

"So, Kikyo told me you guys all grew up with each other."

"Yeah. But there was always a connection between Kikyo and Inuyasha."

"Do you think they'll get back together?"

Kouga shrugged. "Maybe. They always somehow end up together again. But lately, Inuyasha's been acting different. I think he's either falling back into the Kikyo trap or he's in love with someone else."

"How do you know?"

"Have you seen him? The guy's always irritable. He can't think straight. It's pathetic. I did grow up with him."

"He did tell me he liked some girl."

"See. I'm telling you. I hope it's not Kikyo again. He'll just keep getting his heart broken. It's not like I care but I grew up with the guy and sometimes I have to hang out with him. After a Kikyo breakup, he goes insane and it lasts for days."

Kagome thought back to the ball. She remembered Inuyasha's irritability, his insensitivity to Kikyo's feelings, and his permanent pissed-off face. As a girl, he had never been particularly nice to her. But that wasn't absolutely true. He had watched over her when she was drunk. And instead of taking advantage of her, he had taken care of her like a decent human being. She refused to admit it, but maybe, Inuyasha wasn't a bad guy. As a boy, he was technically the closest friend she had. Not to mention he had come to her rescue when she broke out in hives.

Kagome was so confused by his behavior. She seriously considered that maybe he was bi-polar. But besides him being mental, she had a bigger demon to fight. She was 100 percent curious about this mystery girl Inuyasha liked. Despite her best efforts to not care and focus on her objective (Hojo), she couldn't get it out of her mind. And now that some history about the Inuyasha/ Kikyo mystery story was being filled in little by little, her stupid curious side was trying to delve into the situation. But it wasn't her right to butt in! Then again, that never stopped her before.

Kagome shook her head. This was wrong. She had to focus. She had three days to muster the courage to talk to Hojo, make him fall in love with her girl self, and become his one and only love.

"Are you okay?" Kouga was staring at her, his head cocked in confusion.

Kagome nodded her head and rested her body against the wall.

&&&

_Cookie-Cutter Love_

Sango dipped her finger into the batter of cookie dough and took a taste. She always had a problem with cooking cookies. Before she was able to actually bake the cookies, she would eat all the dough. Maybe she baked cookies to eat the dough. But not this time, she was determined to bake this batter and eat those cookies. All of them. Every last crumb. Ever since Kagome decided to play secret agent spy, she had been a little lonely. She really hoped that all the excitement in her life didn't depend on Kagome. But she had to admit, she was a little jealous of the brat. Even though she lost her mind and was now disguised as a boy, she didn't let anything get in the way of being with the boy of her dreams. And here she was, covered in flour, eating dough, and thinking about Miroku. Sango dropped the spatula on the kitchen counter and grabbed the bowl of cookie dough. So she'd gain fifty pounds! So she'd no longer be attractive. Big deal. No one loved her anyways.

Sango carried the bowl of cookie dough to the living room, snatching a spoon on her way out. She plopped her butt on the couch and turned on the T.V., really hoping something sappy was on so she could release her sorrows through crying. Luckily, _An Affair To Remember_ was on. The Nickie Ferrante character had just met Terry McKay when she heard rustling outside. Barely three in the afternoon and Mrs. Hatske's cat was already taking its usual dump in front of their house. Sang didn't mind the cat claiming their front yard as his bathroom, she just didn't like the fact the cat took a shit on the front steps, dragging the crap in the house when people stepped on it. Sango had complained to Mrs. Hatske about the feline problem dozens of times but the old bag never believed her. One day she was going to dump that stuff in a bag, light it on fire, and throw it next door.

Since she wasn't in the mood to be nice, Sango walked to the front door and grabbed a random slipper from beside the door. She abruptly opened the door and was ready to beat the thing to death when she caught sight of something on the top step. It was a letter addressed to her. She looked around and then slowly bent to hold the letter in her hands. If she didn't know any better, she swore this looked almost like a real love letter. But it couldn't be. It had her name clearly written on the front.

A-t-a-m-a S-a-n-g-o. Sango stared at her name hand-written on the front. She didn't recognize the print. She turned the letter over and cautiously opened the envelope. It wasn't a bomb, she was certain of that. But it had to be a hoax.

She read the letter carefully. It had been typed:

_I may be invisible to you_

_But you're ingrained in my heart_

_I may be nothing to you_

_But you consume my everything_

_This letter may seem foolish_

_But it's the truth_

Sango's heart was racing. She was turning red fast. She set the letter down and stuffed it back in the envelope. They obviously had the wrong person. Someone so sweet could never like her, which made her very doubtful that it was Miroku's work. This was disappointing.

Sango realized she still had the slipper in her hand as well. She let go of it and walked to the window. She peered outside, hoping to get a glimpse of the messenger. But the neighborhood was still. Her front gate was unlatched which meant someone had trespassed into the property.

"Sango is something wrong?"

A small petite woman stood at the foot of the hallway. Sango grabbed the letter on the counter and stuffed it in her shirt.

"Yes mom, it's just Mrs. Hatske's stupid cat."

"Oh okay. Is that cookie batter?"

Sango glanced at the coffee table. Sure enough the bowl of batter was still there with a big fat spoon stuck in the middle.

"Yeah. I'm making cookies."

Her mom gave her a smile and nodded her head. Sango watched her mom re-enter into her room.

She grabbed the bowl of cookie batter and walked to the kitchen, dumping the contents into the trash.

&&&

_Eeny…Meeny…Miney…Moe!_

Kohaku stared across the table at his girlfriend in fear. He still cared for her but those feelings that he thought might be love had evaporated. And when he thought of love, he thought of Kanna. But he felt so guilty inside. Rin had allowed him to break free from his shell. He had grown into a better person because of her. Meeting her was the best thing that ever happened to him. How could he break her heart?

He watched Rin's mouth move, but his mind was too busy contemplating to listen to her talk. This was the first date they had in weeks, which was his fault. He was spending more and more time with Kanna and less time with Rin. He didn't do that on purpose, really. At least, that was what he was telling himself.

"Kohaku you don't look good? Was it something you ate?" Suddenly Kohaku was awakened from his trance.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just tired. Maybe I should go home."

Rin frowned. "No way. We just got here. You're always busy studying or something. I finally caught you after school and now you have to go home?"

Kohaku could feel his guilt choking him. He couldn't look at her any longer. He strayed his eyes away and turned to the door, looking for anything that could save him from this misery. He was caught off guard by the sight of Kanna's face staring at him from across the room. They met eye contact and she smiled awkwardly. Kohaku grinned back.

Rin followed his gaze confused. "What are you looking at? Who is she?"

"Oh no one. Just a friend."

"Really? You've never introduced me to any of your friends before."

Kohaku couldn't every well introduce her to his nonexistent friends and his sideline pretend girlfriend. "No, I'm sure she's busy."

"Don't be stupid. I want to meet her. Tell her to come here."

Kohaku took in a breath and bit his lip before reluctantly signaling her over. He had to pretend she didn't mean anything to him. If he insisted on not inviting her over, Rin would become suspicious. Of all people, he was sure she was an expert at lying and cheating.

Kanna turned red. She didn't know what to do. She stood there for a moment dumbstruck, watching Kohaku waving her over. He was with his girlfriend. They were holding hands. The scene made her sad. But she promised Kohaku she wouldn't let anything happen to him. She summoned all the courage in her little body and slowly walked towards the couple.

Kohaku watched her awkwardly walk towards them. She was blushing again. He felt for her. Kanna stood a few feet away, afraid to invade the intimacy.

Rin smiled at her. "Hi, you must be one of Kohaku's friends."

Kanna took a quick glance at Kohaku and smiled. "Yes. My name is Kanna."

"Rin…Kohaku has never mentioned you before." Kohaku watched the girls stare at each other in fear. He was nervous about what the other would say. Kanna was turning red again and his heart sank. Rin was definitely intimidating. It was like witnessing a lion eating a poor little lamb.

"We haven't been friends for long." Kohaku wanted to loosen the tension.

Rin smiled at her boyfriend. "Isn't Kohaku the cutest?"

Kanna shifted her eyes towards him and grinned, "Yeah, he sure is." Kohaku couldn't look at her. Guilt was a menacing devil. Though he should not feel bad for being with Rin in front of Kanna, it was heartbreaking to see her look so uncomfortable. Kohaku unconsciously let go of Rin's hands.

"Is something wrong, Kohaku?" Rin looked offended by the gesture.

"I think I'm going to go." Kanna turned to leave.

"No, don't. Join us." Kohaku wasn't sure why Rin was acting so cordially. She was always easily threatened by other girls that came at a five-foot radius of Kohaku. Because of Kanna's natural shyness, Kohaku knew it would be hard for her to refuse. She watched her mouth open to protest but Rin's persistence was overpowering. Kohaku stared at his company and felt that uncomfortable choking again.

He glanced from Kanna to Rin and back to Kanna again. Kanna was playing with her purse and Rin was scrutinizing her every move. Kanna did not have Rin's innate ability to adapt into any given environment. Seeing Kanna now was like watching a car accident. Kohaku didn't want to look but he couldn't help it. He wanted to save her from this misery but didn't know how.

"I really can't stay long. I just came in here to pick up some food." Kanna shifted in her seat. She looked longingly at Kohaku. Her eyes were screaming help me!

"So, how did you meet Kohaku?" Rin rested her chin on her hand and peered into Kanna's eyes, searching for answers. Kohaku could feel her suspicions. He decided to play with his cell phone in an attempt to avoid any eye contact.

Kanna bit her lip and cleared her throat. "At the department store." Kohaku choked on his own spit and he started coughing. Both girls stood to help him. Rin felt threatened by Kanna's immediate response to Kohaku's choking. Kohaku put his hand up in protest. He made a thumbs-up sign to show he was fine. Both girls reclaimed their seats.

"He was picking out a…"

"A shirt. I was picking out a shirt." Kanna looked at Kohaku confused. Kohaku didn't have the energy to look at Kanna. He had not told her he never gave Rin the bracelet. And he was not prepared to tell her because he did not have a reason.

"What shirt did you get?" _What was this?_ Kohaku felt like he was in police custody and he had just been accused of murder…or adultery.

"I didn't get a shirt. Nothing looked good."

"I'm sure everything looked good." Rin reached for Kohaku's hand again, which was now soaked in sweat.

"Are you nervous?"

"Why…why would you say that?" Kohaku's voice was squeaking.

"Well, you only get this sweaty when you're nervous."

"And when he's drunk." Kanna realized that maybe she shouldn't have said anything. She couldn't help it.

Rin stared at Kohaku. "Did you guys go out drinking?"

"No…well. You know…"

"I bumped into him when he was out with the guys." For someone so timid, she had fast lying skills.

"You go out with the guys?"

Kohaku leered sheepishly. "I…you know…sometimes."

"Maybe I should go." Kanna stood to leave the awkward circle. Rin put out a hand to stop her.

"Thanks for joining us. I hope to see you some time."

"Yes. That would be good." _If I wanted to get beaten in a dark ally. _

Kanna nodded to Kohaku and left. Kohaku felt devastated. He stood up, hoping to catch up with her.

"Where are you going?" Rin was confused.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Even before he had a chance to listen to Rin bombard him with more questions, he left the table. He spotted Kanna by the cash register and pulled her away to a corner where Rin could not see them.

"Sorry about that." Kohaku touched her on the shoulder and felt her body shake under his touch.

"It's okay." Kanna was not use to this side of Kohaku. It was strange to listen to him say sorry without it following a long lecture about how tired he was of being with her.

"It's always okay with you, isn't it?"

Kanna did not have a response. "I better go. I don't want Rin seeing us and getting you into trouble."

A small part of Kohaku wanted Rin to see them, to think they were involved, and to believe she had lost him. But he knew it wasn't right.

"You're right. See ya." Kohaku turned and closed his eyes, taking in the afternoon's events. This was a mess. He didn't know how to end it. He didn't know whom he loved anymore.

&&&

_Confinement, Part 2 _

The air felt like it was running out fast. Kagome had always been a little claustrophobic. Initially, the space didn't seem as constricting because it was a large storage area, nearly equivalent to her bedroom. But now that a couple hours had passed and she had realized there were no windows, she felt the urge to faint. She was trying to fight the temptation to vomit and scream because if she passed out, there was no telling what Kouga would do to her when she was completely unconscious. At the moment, he seemed asleep. His eyes were closed and his head was resting against the wall as it had been a few minutes ago. But a couple more minutes in here and she was ready to go under cardiac arrest.

Kagome searched through the boxes of random books, school supplies, and office equipment for something that could pry that damn door open. She found a ruler and stuck it through the crack where the door meets the frame when it broke from the force. She threw the useless piece of wood on the floor and started looking for something that could slide through the crack. She had seen people open doors using a credit card dozens of times. Then she remembered the key pass Kikyo had given her that morning. She slipped the card through the door, not knowing what she was doing but desperate to get out before she went insane.

"What are you doing?" Kouga asked from behind her.

"Trying to get us out of here, what do you think?"

Kouga snickered. "That won't ever work."

"And why not?"

"Because all the doors need an authorized pass key to open lock doors. So, only the janitors and staff can get us out."

"This school sucks!" Kagome screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure school is over now."

"If I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to break that damn door down."

"Relax dude. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing!"

"You're acting like a total girl." Kagome found that very offensive. She felt sorry for guys. They were never allowed to be emotional.

"Shut-up."

Then Kagome remembered something. "Hey, we can call someone with our cell phones!"

"No, we can't. I've been trying. There's no signal."

Well, this was absolutely hopeless. If Kagome were ever going to see the light of day again, she'd have to beat her way out of here. She took another glance at the door. Kagome wasn't positive but it looked like it was made of titanium steel. She assumed that if were going to try to beat the door down, she'd probably lose.

"Okay genius, how do we get out of here?'

"We sit tight and wait."

"I don't like that plan!"

"Too bad!"

Kagome was angry and dizzy. She walked towards the door and kicked it with enough force to stub and probably bruise her big toe. Kagome screamed and sank to the floor.

"Why did you do that? You really like to kick things don't you? And by the way, you scream like a girl." Kagome assumed Kouga was referring to his crotch. And screamed like a girl because she was a girl!

Kagome looked up at him in distress. She didn't know why she did that. She had just convinced herself that the door could easily beat her senseless and yet she still kicked the damn thing anyway. She was desperate. She needed out. She needed oxygen, damn it

"I think…I'm…" This was it. Kagome could feel the nausea sinking in. It was just like the time she was trapped in her parents' closet when she was playing hide-and-go-seek with her cousins. She remembered the room squeezing in tighter, trapping her in.

"Hey Tohu! What are you doing? Are you fainting? You can't faint!"

Kagome's vision was becoming blurry. Kouga was doubling. She couldn't stop the effect from taking over all her senses. She struggled to stay awake. She had to. She had to…

"Tohu!" Kouga had resorted to shaking her. But it was too late. Kagome had fainted. Kouga noticed she had a tendency to do this. The damn kid was a sissy.

Kouga slapped her lightly on the face trying to revive her. The color of her skin was pale. Kouga dragged her to the door and banged on it, yelling for help, even though he knew no one would be able to hear them.

He wasn't sure what to do. Tohu was lying limp on the floor. He was sure that maybe it was because he couldn't breath. So, he reluctantly took of his shirt. _Not this again! _Except this time, Tohu couldn't fight back. Kouga was getting a little scared. Tohu didn't look good. God, what if he died?

"Tohu, I know you're going to get mad at me but I have to take off your shirt okay?"

His shirt was nearly unbuttoned. Kouga flashbacked to the nurse's station and remembered touching his man-boobs. Kouga was curious about them again. He stared at Tohu confused. His features were so delicate. If he grew his hair out and wore a skirt, Kouga swore he'd look like a girl. His lashes were long and curly. His skin was soft. His lips were plump and pink. Kouga turned away.

Upon taking off the shirt, he realized that he had another shirt underneath. Kouga took off the unbuttoned shirt and was working on the undershirt when he felt bandages. Was he hurt? Kouga leaned in closer and from the closeness, realized Tohu's breathing had decreased. He was struggling with his oxygen. Kouga was perspiring from the pressure. The kid was going to die! Kouga wasn't sure but he thought maybe if he performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation it might help. Kouga had been a lifeguard last summer and was certified. But he felt so strange performing it on Tohu.

Kouga leaned in closer and pressed his ear against his chest to check for breathing. It was irregular. Kouga knew he had to do it! Just do it, he told himself. Pretend you don't find him the least bit attractive. Kouga took in a deep breath and tilted his head back, allowing him to transfer oxygen. He pressed his lips against his and breathed in. Then he stopped to listen for breathing. He tried again and listened once again. After the third try, Kouga heard the breathing normalize. He let him lie there for a second as Kouga tried to recover from what had just happened. He touched his mouth and blushed.

Tohu began to cough. Seconds after, he woke up. Kagome was confused. Her head was resting on Kouga's legs. And Kouga was a bright red.

"What happened?"

"…"

To their shock, the door opened abruptly. It was the janitor, bringing in the extra textbooks.

"What the hell is going on?"

Kagome threw herself from Kouga and stood up. She was so happy to be free, she could have cried.

"We were locked in here. Thank you."

The janitor didn't look convinced. "You kids and your experimentations."

Kagome wasn't really in the mood to argue with him. She excused herself and walked out of the room, taking a lung full of fresh air. The hallways were empty, suggesting that school had been out hours ago. She glanced at the clock hung in the hallway and was distressed to find that it was nearly five o'clock. She took out her cell phone and was excited to see signal. She had missed one text message. It was from Sango.

_I need to talk to you now!_

Kagome dialed her cell number.

"Where have you been?" She was practically screaming on the phone.

"Long story. What happened?"

"Just get your ass over to my house."

"Actually, can you please come to Ijumari with a change of clothes…" Just then Kagome realized her school shirt had been taken off along with her school jacket. She was only in her plain white t-shirt, which barely covered her bandaged breasts. She had the urge to scream bloody Mary. That little pervert!

"Kagome, are you there?"

"If you don't get here in five minutes I'm going to explode!"

Sango didn't even bother to hang up. She just clicked off and ran to her room to find clothes for Kagome.

"Tohu, here." Kagome turned around to find Kouga with her missing articles of clothing.

"And why did you take these off?" It was taking all the energy she had not to scream and beat him with her shoe.

"Don't be mad!" He put his hands up in protection. And then he changed his mind and decided to cover his crotch instead.

"Why would I be mad? Is there a reason why you took off my clothes…again?"

"Yes! You weren't breathing and I had to take off your clothes and put my mouth to your mouth and…"

"WHAT!!??" Kagome was sure she was going to have a heart attack.

"I mean I had to give you oxygen because you weren't breathing!"

Kagome didn't know what had happened but Kouga looked honest enough. Plus, he didn't look like he wanted to be kicked in the balls for a second time. Then Kagome realized Kouga had touched his lips with her lips. She felt a little embarrassed. Sure, it wasn't really a kiss. But did this count as a first kiss? She felt so disappointed. Not only was it with Kouga but she was also unconscious when it happened. (Little does she know, men have a way of kissing her when she's passed out).

"I didn't mean to. But I had to." That's what they all say.

Kagome nodded her head and turned.

"Where are you going?"

Kagome didn't answer. She walked down the hallway like a zombie, searching for a bathroom. Nearing the main entrance, she suddenly spotted Sango keeled over by a column. She looked out of breath. Kagome was really surprised to see here so soon. They had just disconnected not more than ten minutes ago.

"Are you okay?"

She shot her an evil eye. "I thought you were in trouble, you idiot!" She threw a plastic bag at her. "Here, change. I have something to tell you."

Kagome actually didn't know where the woman's bathroom. She was sure there was one somewhere. The nurse needed somewhere to pee. Kagome then had a brilliant idea to change in the nurse's office. She grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her to the nurse's station. Kagome found a corner to change in. Sango kept watch in case some random student decided to peek inside.

"So, what did you have to tell me? It seems really important."

"The strangest thing happened to me."

"Really? Does it involve a boy?"

"Maybe."

Kagome was intrigued. "Spill."

"Well, I got this random letter today. Someone left it on my front step. Do you know anyone who would play such a mean trick on me?"

"Why do you assume its someone playing a trick on you?"

"Because…these things don't happen to me."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango didn't know how beautiful she was. That really annoyed her. Kagome looked down at her outfit. Sango had given her a dress that was one size too small.

Sango sense Kagome's confusion. She giggled. "Sorry, it was laundry day. That was all I had."

Kagome found that very hard to believe. Thankfully, she also brought a cardigan to hide the exposure.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome and Sango were alarmed by the figure that suddenly popped his head in the door. Because Kagome had warned her that all the doors locked from the outside, Sango made sure not to lock it.

It was Kouga again. Of all the people in the whole school, it had to be him. Kagome rolled her eyes and wrapped the cardigan around her body to hide anything that might give him the wrong idea.

Kouga looked happy to see Kagome. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Thank God Kagome had dressed just before Kouga again almost discovered her secret. "Nothing. We were looking for Kohaku. He's Sango's brother."

Kouga turned to Sango and a sour expression took over his once glowing face. "You're Tohu's girlfriend right?"

"Well…"

"Yup, Tohu's girlfriend. So, he's definitely taken!" Kagome couldn't help it. Kouga had violated her so many times as a boy.

Kouga tried to mask his hatred for Sango with a smile. "Anyways, have you seen Tohu?"

"How should I know where he is?" Sango blurted.

"Aren't you his girlfriend?"

Kagome hit her slightly on the arm. "Ouch! I mean, yeah my boyfriend. Well, I guess I just missed him. He probably went home."

"I see, trouble in paradise." Kouga seemed pleased.

"There isn't any trouble! Right, Sango? They just aren't clingy."

Kouga shrugged. "That could be a problem. Anyways, I have to go. Nice to see you again Kagome…I like your dress."

It wasn't fair! As a boy or as a girl, Kouga was going to remain a pest. There was no escape.

Kouga left the room. Kagome and Sango left minutes after.

"Not fair. I finally have a boyfriend and he's really a girl."

&&&

_Peek-A-Boo, I See You_

Inuyasha was a little worried when he hadn't seen Tohu in class. That boy better get his ass in gear because his grades were going to drop. If Inuyasha recalled correctly, he had attended just one class in the two days he had transferred to the school. Yesterday he had hives and today he just mysteriously vanished. He had tried looking for him before class started and he was nowhere to be found. Actually, neither was Kouga. It was five minutes after five. Inuyasha had stayed after school for meetings. He was involved in so many activities that it was difficult to keep them straight. Just today he had accidentally booked two meetings at the same time.

And to make matters worse, Miroku still wasn't speaking to him. He didn't even know why he was mad. And the only reason why Inuyasha was made was because Miroku was mad. That and Miroku wanted the red baseball cap back. He said he could have that!

Tired, he lifted his backpack from the desk in the library and headed off to the Three Moons. Kikyo had called him earlier, begging him to meet her there. The old him would have come to her beckon call but the old him knew better than to give in and have his heart broken again. He had agreed to meet her but for the purpose of ending this once and for all. He loved Kagome now. Although she was oblivious to his feelings and probably hated his guts, he couldn't suppress what he felt for her. He needed to tell Kikyo to her face that he was done and he had moved on for good. Being with Kagome yesterday confirmed those feelings he thought he had for her. And even though her heart belonged to someone else, he didn't care. He was going to fight for her.

Inuyasha took one step out of the main entrance when he heard a girl's voice from the nurse's office. He was positive it was not the nurse. She always left at four thirty sharp every day. Curious, he quietly walked towards the sound of voices. The door was slightly ajar. He peeked inside and saw Tohu talking to some girl. Inuyasha recognized her as Sango, Tohu's girlfriend. Inuyasha smirked. So, this was where the little squirt was hiding. He was making out with his girlfriend. Inuyasha had to give him some props. He had some guts bringing a girl to school. Even Inuyasha never did that. Well, except with Kikyo but she had snuck in herself. Inuyasha never knew how.

Inuyasha watched them interact. Tohu looked distraught and worried. Inuyasha was about to leave the two lovebirds alone when he suddenly saw Tohu lift off his hair and throw it to the ground…uh that wasn't good…wait… Long flowing dark brown hair cascaded down his shoulders! No her shoulders! Inuyasha strained his eyes to make sense of what was happening. He tightened the hold he had on his books. To his shock, he realized that Tohu wasn't Tohu. Tohu was Kagome!

Astounded, he continued to watch her. She took off her shirt and exposed bandages where she had taped down her breasts. She began to unravel them, revealing herself with every inch of missing bandage. Inuyasha tore his eyes from the scene and pressed his body against the wall nearest to the door. His mind was going in circles, retracing every movement he made with Tohu. How he met him. Where they went. What they did. What he said. Idiot! Baka! He might have said too much. He might have…no, he didn't. He was sure. No! He couldn't remember.

Inuyasha felt so used and so betrayed. She had played him. She used him…to get to Hojo. It made so much sense now…Tohaka High's early semester break, the constant questions about everything Hojo…Kagome had a secret to tell him when she was drunk. This was the secret. Inuyasha could hear his heart breaking, not from the discovery of what she had done, but of why she had done it. He was so jealous. He wanted to be Hojo. He wanted to be Kagome's reason for doing this. It was a stupid thought but he couldn't help thinking it.

Inuyasha heard footsteps. He slid into a nearby classroom, hiding himself from view. His mind was still trying to piece together what he had just uncovered. He just couldn't believe it. Kagome was Tohu! All this time. He felt so stupid for not noticing. But it made sense. This was why Inuyasha felt so protective over him. Why he felt as if he knew him. Why he felt so at ease with him.

Inuyasha's legs gave way from the shock. He felt dizzy. He sank down onto the floor. Nothing made sense anymore.

He froze. He heard Kagome's voice coming from the nurse's office. She was leaving with Sango. Inuyasha peered through the glass and watched them disappear out of the school. Inuyasha followed after. He wasn't sure why he was following them. They headed out the gates and crossed the street. Inuyasha made sure there was enough room between them so they wouldn't suspect someone was following them. Lost in his own distorted thoughts, he was surprised to see the Three Moons up ahead. They walked inside. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Kikyo would be in there. He had enough drama for one day. He changed his mind. He wasn't ready to talk to Kikyo.

He felt a wet kiss on his cheek. "Hello, lover." Inuyasha didn't have to turn to know who it was beside him. Kikyo wrapped her arm around his and turned to face him.

"You look unhappy to see me."

"I don't think I can talk today."

Kikyo grinned. "Too late." She dragged him inside. The café was still empty. The evening rush still hadn't appeared. He was thankful for the space. He spotted Kagome by the bar. Her back was facing him.

Kikyo led him to a chair. He involuntarily sat down. He diverted his eyes to avoid looking at her. Once he looked into her eyes, she had him and there was never anything he could do. He felt her hand on his. He pulled away. He definitely didn't want her to think he wanted to be with her. He focused on Kagome. He smirked. Despite the fact she might be borderline insane, he couldn't help but fall for her more. He admired her perseverance (obsession?).

Kikyo hated it when men didn't pay attention to her. "Inuyasha, how have you been?"

"I've been better."

Kikyo could sense indifference in his voice. "Listen, I've been thinking about us." She had to get to the point. Get him hooked.

"What's there to think about?" Not his usual response but she'd have to work with it.

"You know I still care about you."

"Do you?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it. It was so redundant. She never changed.

"Yes, of course. You can't say you don't care about me too."

Inuyasha couldn't lie to her. He did care about her but he didn't want to be with her. "I do care about you."

Kikyo smiled. "See."

"But, I don't think I can be with you." Inuyasha stood at that last response. He thought he better leave lest she scratch his eyes out.

Kikyo felt so degraded. "Inuyasha!"

The small congregation of people turned to the excitement, including Kagome. They were all really hoping something dramatic might happen. Lucky for them, they came at a good night.

Inuyasha froze, preparing for her to scream and throw things at him from behind.

"You can't just leave."

Kagome watched them depressed. She actually felt bad for Inuyasha. Kikyo was stringing him along again. Who knew that someone as strong as Inuyasha could be manipulated so easily?

"You can follow me if you want but I'm leaving." Inuyasha looked towards Kagome and was surprised to find her looking straight at him. She looked genuinely sad. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Give me a good reason why you won't be with me."

Inuyasha looked down, contemplating how to answer her question. "Because…"

"Because?" Kikyo was growing impatient and quite frankly, she was a little embarrassed.

Inuyasha took in a breath. "Because I'm in love with someone else."

Kikyo laughed. "Really? Who is it?"

Kagome felt uncomfortable by the scene. Well, actually, a little part of her was curious about who he was in love with. It was the mystery girl but who was she? She beckoned Sango to leave. Kagome felt as if she was intruding on something private. Kagome circled the crowd to escape the madness. A few feet from the door, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha holding onto her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer. Kagome didn't want to but she took a quick glance at Kikyo. Damn, she was pissed. She could practically see the smoke coming off her head. She was going to explode any minute. She didn't think it was wise of Inuyasha to keep her angry by pulling her into the catastrophe.

"Kagome."

"Huh?" Kagome was confused.

"You asked me who I was in love with Kikyo. It's Kagome."

&&&

A/N: Show me some love and press that review button!

1. Kohaku and Kanna go on another date and Kohaku is very willing to move their fake relationship to a more physical level. For the purpose of making Naraku jealous, of course.

2. Revealing of Inuyasha/Kikyo history. Does Kikyo have some history with Sesshoumaru? Or was it Naraku?

3. Miroku/Sango love triangle?

4. Does Sesshoumaru spill the beans about Kanna and Kohaku to Rin?

These and more to be continued in the next chapter…

-co tsukino


	10. Stab My Heart Out With a Spoon

Be Mine!

---

_//Disclaimer_

_In an alternate_

_Universe_

_I'd be Rumiko Takahashi _

_And she'd be me…trying_

_To be her.//_

---

A/N:

I apologize for being M.I.A. for 3

Months! Don't worry I was found

With minimal injury. Nothing a few

Bandages and some kisses can't fix!

_10: Stab My Heart Out _

_With A Spoon_

_---_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_-"Collide"_

_Howie Day_

&&&

_Uncertainty_

His eyes were telling. They've never been good at concealing lies. But staring at truth dead in the eye was frightening. Kagome gazed blankly at the strong hands still gripping at her shoulder. If this were a dream, it would be the perfect moment to wake up, go back to reality, and remember that guys like Inuyasha never fall in love with girls like her.

She closed her eyes and took her dear time to open each lid. But the vision was always the same. Inuyasha looking down at her with those big black eyes. She made instant contact with his flawless face and her train of thought was disturbed. Inuyasha chuckled and his lips parted into a soft smile.

What was happening? Inuyasha never had this effect on her before. Okay, she admits that sometimes he made her a little weak in the knees. But she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with Hojo! And she wasn't going to let his pretty face get in the way with what she wanted.

Kagome pushed herself away, at last feeling a momentary sense of relief. However, the anxiety of the situation had not lifted. Once separated from Inuyasha, she was a fish out of water. The crowd gathered around her like flies and for a moment she wished she still had Inuyasha beside her for mental comfort. It was Kikyo's voice that shook her from her stupor.

"Tell me you are joking Inuyasha!" Kikyo's disposition was unstable. A hint of real life human emotion escaped her stone cold exterior.

Inuyasha was silent. Kagome wanted to read his mind, find the fault in his statement, and set him right. She did not know Inuyasha could be so cruel as to use her as a scapegoat for his own emotional confusion.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo. But…"

"Stop it Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice was but a whisper but it still commanded attention. "Don't do this."

Kagome took a quick glance at Inuyasha, hoping to see a hint of misconception. But his face was serious.

"I'm telling the truth. And if you'll let me, I'll prove it to you."

"Inuyasha, you're just confused. You're obviously delirious."

Kagome was being tossed around in the middle like a monkey. On one side was Inuyasha professing his love for her. On the other side was Kikyo; inches away from mauling her with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Inuyasha just take it back and let me go." Kagome was practically begging him.

"I can't." He leaned forward. Kagome watched his face hover over hers and a quick flashback filled her mind. It was of Inuyasha carrying her in the middle of the night. When and if it had really happened she did not know.

"I can't let it go, Kagome. I know…you might never love me back. But I had to tell you how I feel."

Kagome looked over at Kikyo, who had reached boiling point. The situation, Kagome had concluded, was going out of hand. She stepped back and turned to the only visible exit. She pushed through the crowd, found Sango, and charged for the door.

"Kagome, you can't just leave!" Sango yelled.

"Oh yeah I can! Watch me!" Kagome pushed the door open. When there was nowhere to hide, you could always run!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted after her. He lunged forward to follow her.

Kikyo held him forcibly by the arm, stopping his escape. "Inuyasha, going after her would be a mistake."

"Kikyo, let go."

"Go after her and I'll have to tell your parents."

Inuyasha laughed. "Like that'll stop me."

"It will when they find out you are thinking of ending the engagement."

_Suspicion _

Kohaku hadn't spoken to Rin in nearly thirty minutes. There were moments when he was close to saying something—anything! But after Kanna left them, an eerie cloud of silence loomed over their table. Kohaku couldn't bring himself to look at her, let alone talk about trivial things like what he did that day, when she had just met his "other woman." Technically, his relationship with Kana was purely plutonic. They were business associates. But because he was beginning to feel something (something he couldn't quite explain in words) for Kanna, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

Thankfully, a ruckus was taking shape on the other side of the room. An interesting enough ruckus for even him to notice. He caught a glimpse of pure black hair and instantly recognized the school's living legend, Shinozaki, Inuyasha. And directly beside him was his sister's partner in crime, Kagome. Interesting combination. Kohaku watched them bicker for a few minutes. He wasn't sure what they were saying but it was a welcome distraction to the uncomfortable silence between himself and Rin.

"What's happening?" Rin wasn't so much interested as she was happy to finally find something to talk about.

"A lover's quarrel, I suppose." The discomfort was filtering in again. Frankly, he didn't want to talk about love or relationships at this moment with anyone, _especially_ not Rin.

"Do you know them?"

Kohaku had temporarily blocked out Rin's voice. He rose from his seat, intending to take a closer look at the heated action in the room and a breather from Rin.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked, watching him disappointedly. She wasn't dumb. She knew he was just avoiding her. And she was pretty sure that girl Kanna had something to do with it.

"I just want to make sure everything is okay. I see my sister." So, he wasn't particularly concerned about why Inuyasha was wasting his time on someone so dense as Kagome. Or that his sister might be involved in this twisted scandal. Fortunately his phone had rung giving him a better excuse to leave the table. He stared at his phone and wasn't sure what to feel when he saw Miroku's name flash across the LCD screen. Still, talking to Miroku was better than confronting Rin again.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Three Moons."

"I thought you were supposed to spend some time with Sango?" Miroku's voice was nothing short of annoyed.

"I am here with my sister." Technically, he wasn't lying. He could plainly see her across the room.

"Don't lie to me, boy."

"I'm not. She's right beside Inuy--"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice rose an octave.

"Are you okay?" Kohaku distanced the phone from his ear to save his ears from possibly going deaf.

"What she is doing with Inuyasha?!"

Kohaku reluctantly placed the phone to his ear. "No, she's not with--" But before he could explain, Miroku had hung up. Kohaku put his phone away and looked around. He wasn't sure but he had a sinking feeling that maybe he had said something, he shouldn't have.

Rin was pretty much use to be being stood up by Kohaku. At first, he had seemed so vulnerable. A couple months ago, he would have done anything to please her. Now-a-days, he seemed so disinterested in anything that involved her. He seldom visited her. Never called her. And now he'd rather check out the stupid fight on the other side of the café than sit there and talk to her.

She was sure this was all her fault. If she had been honest with him from the start, he would never have felt the need to distance himself from her. This kind if relationship was all too new to her. She'd never been exclusive with anyone before. And to be honest, this was her longest relationship to date. If she could call it a relationship anymore. Wasn't he a little happy she was trying?

"Cheer up, buttercup."

The voice woke her from her trance. She turned to the lean handsome figure sitting opposite of her. His long silver hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Get away! I don't want Kohaku thinking I'm cheating on him again."

Sesshoumaru grinned. "So you guys are still together?"

"Yes and we are _very_ happy." Rin almost convinced herself there for a moment too.

"And lying used to be one of your strong suites. Now, it just makes you look a little pathetic."

Rin made a face and sipped at her coke. She was a little happy to be talking to another human being. And even though Sesshoumaru might have ruined her chances with a decent relationship with Kohaku, the guy was still irresistible. But no! She wasn't going that path anymore.

"Where's lover boy?" Sesshoumaru had a permanent grin on his perfectly sculpted face.

"He's here and he'll be mad if he sees you. So scat! I'm a one-man woman now." Rin felt very pleased with herself.

"But is he a one-woman man?" Sesshoumaru taunted her.

Rin gaped at him. She could feel all her greatest fears coming true. If this was karma, then it was a bitch.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru's grin did not falter.

Sesshoumaru leaned across the table and touched her hand. His warmth was welcoming. "Nothing, babe. I was just joking. You know me, always a kidder." But that was just the opposite. Sesshoumaru was never one for jokes.

"If you know something…"

Sesshoumaru put his hands in the air. "I know as much as you do." He looked at her directly in the eye before sliding off his seat and turning to leave.

Rin watched him waltz out of the café. She bit her lip and looked around for Kohaku but could not find him.

_Testing Desire, Part 1_

Kagome sat cross-legged on her bedroom floor, going over the afternoon's events in her mind. Rewinding it, pausing it, playing it, and finally rewinding it again. She buried her face into her hands and sighed. Sango sat across from her with a plate of cookies.

"Here have some, it'll make the confusion feel less confusing."

"I'm going to hurl."

"You just need some cookies."

Kagome gave in and reached for a cookie. Sango had made it that afternoon. The chocolate chip melted in her mouth and she felt a touch of satisfaction from the rush of richness.

"So Inuyasha likes you, it isn't a big deal." And a surprise…Sango thought. If Sango had paid more attention, she would have seen the signs of unrequited love sooner. After all these years of playful banter, Kagome had to realize the guy was paying far too much attention to her to pass it off as idle discontent.

Kagome's eyes widened. "It is a big deal! And it's impossible!" Kagome knew that this was just another Inuyasha ploy to make her feel stupid. The very idea that he might like her, even as a friend, was ridiculous. He hated her! And she hated him…right?

Kagome grabbed a pillow off her bed and slammed her face into the soft center. "I'm going to pretend this never happened."

Sango chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"Anyways, I don't care if he likes me or not because I like Hojo. I have to stay focused."

Sango rolled her eyes and took another bite of chocolate chip cookie. "Oh, you still like him?"

"What do you mean? I love Hojo. Hojo and I are meant to be, remember?" Kagome sat straight and look her friend in the eye. For some reason, she felt like she was trying really hard to convince herself about her feelings for Hojo.

"Whatever."

Kagome slumped down. "Maybe he's going crazy because he hasn't spoken to Miroku for awhile."

Sango suddenly grew interested at the sound of Miroku's name. "What do you mean he and Miroku aren't speaking to each other?"

Kagome looked at her friend curiously. "They had some kind of fight. I don't know. It had something to do with a red baseball cap. He hasn't really mentioned why they aren't speaking to each other…why do you care?"

Sango had a guess as to why they might not be speaking to each other. But it seemed so impossible to think that Miroku might be upset over the fact she had said she liked Inuyasha. "Nothing. I'm not interested."

Kagome chuckled. "Anyways, like I said I'm going to pretend this never happened." Kagome watched Sango eat her cookie unconvinced. Kagome turned her face and rested her head on the side of her bed. She had tried to play it cool, but the truth was, she was still feeling butterflies in her stomach from what had happened that afternoon. And it wasn't like she was going to easily forget that look on Kikyo's face.

To be honest, Kagome was a little annoyed. Inuyasha was desperate and desperate times call for desperate measures. Why he had to drag poor innocent her into his drama, she had no idea. She just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. That was right! She was a victim! And he wasn't going to let him get away with it! Kagome stood up and pumped a strong fist into the air.

Or, did he actually like her? Even as ridiculous and far-fetched as it seemed, did he have feelings for her? Kagome reclaimed her place on the floor.

Sango bit her lip nervously. "I heard of this. The first stage of mania."

"Now I have to go to school with him and pretend he doesn't make me nervous."

"You're still going to go to Ijumari?" Sango set the platter of cookies on the bedside table and sat next to Kagome.

Kagome stared at her blankly. "Why wouldn't I? Just because Inuyasha went crazy, I am not going to let him make me forget why I went through all this trouble in the first place. I mean it's not easy being a boy. You can't pee unless everyone is watching you. You have to talk about boobs all the time. And then there's Kouga…"

"Kouga? He's still bothering you?"

Kagome shifted her eyes away from Sango. She wasn't really quite sure how to explain Kouga. Kagome decided not to go further with the Kouga situation. "What's going on with you and Miroku?"

It was Sango's turn to shift eyes. She reached for the cookies and threw a couple in her mouth. With the cookies in her mouth, she no longer made sense. "El wuh ow ehe ihem."

"You bitch. You did that on purpose."

_That Night- a couple hours later_

The atmosphere was as still as death. The silence only exacerbated the tension. Cool fresh air brushed against Kagome's delicate face. She leaned against the gate in anticipation, not quite sure why she was there, and waiting for nothing in particular. The gate was cool against her sweating back. She scanned the house again, watching pure black figures glide across the windows.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Sango's voice was harsh and perturbed. She crossed her arms in defeat and pressed her body against the iron gates. Annoyance pained her face.

"Keep it down. Someone might hear you."

"Like the neighborhood watch?"

Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha's house. This felt all too familiar. She still wasn't sure why she had followed him that night or why she had unconsciously walked to his house in the first place. It was a natural impulse she chose never to recall again. Tonight was no different. She did not have a logical reason for staking out his house. But she believed that if she just stood here long enough, she might find some evidence that proved he was lying.

"Kagome, I promise. If you admit yourself into an institution now, I'll still be your friend."

"I know I can prove to you that he was just using me to get back at Kikyo."

"Yeah I guess it is a little weird why he would choose you over a bombshell like Kikyo. Hey you know what?"

Kagome leered through parallel bars and stared straight into Inuyasha's bedroom. It was pitch black and she strained her eyes trying to find an outline of his body. "What?"

"You two look a little alike. I mean, she looks more mature and sophisticated and…"

"Yeah I get it."

"Well, you two do look a like."

Was that why he said that? Because she reminded him of Kikyo?

"I think we should make ourselves less conspicuous."

"Why?"

"Because there's a car coming and slowing down right next to Inuyasha's house."

Kagome turned to headlights blinding her. Sango grabbed her arm before she had time to react. They nestled themselves into a niche of the ten foot tall stone gates. They watched the gates open to allow the visitors access. The American car rolled up the stone pathway and circled to the front of the mansion, directly in front of the entrance. Kagome leaned forward and waited for someone to exit. The doors to the mansion opened and beautiful petite woman waltzed down the steps. Her hair was the same color midnight black as Inuyasha. Kagome guessed she was his mother. But Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

"Looks like someone important," Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, I guess. It's Kikyo."

Kagome stared at the delicate figure emerging from the black car. Flawless porcelain face. Every hair in place. It was Kikyo. And suddenly a very strong emotion was building up inside Kagome. She'd be lying if maybe this sensation she was feeling were not jealous. But it was just a little. So little in fact that in an instant it was gone. And it was replaced by anger.

"See, I told you Sango! He's a liar! If he loves me, why is she here?" Kagome saw red.

"Calm down, you look like you're going to pop a blood vessel."

"I'm fine! I just wanted to show you proof and there it is."

"This doesn't show anything. It shows that she's so pathetic, she's going to beg for him back." Sango always had an answer for everything. Most of the time she was very wrong but at least there was always a reason.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Kagome wasn't sure but she was pretty sure she might have had a mild heart attack. Even the pain of Sango's nails digging into her skin and possibly drawing blood was better than turning around and finding the last person on Earth she wanted to see staring down at her.

"Kagome?" The voice was puzzled. And Kagome's heart attack was worsening.

She looked up and faced him. She thought about possibly staying very still, hoping he might think she was just a very bad statue but he was one of the smartest boys in his whole school. She was sure that he wasn't going to be easily convinced.

"Hi…Inuyasha…I didn't know you lived here."

"Yeah you do. I brought you here once. You were drunk."

"You were drunk!" Sango screamed and turned to Kagome.

Kagome elbowed Sango in the rib to silence her.

"I…well…it was all a blur. And it was late at night. I couldn't remember what your house looked like."

"But you left in the morning."

"And you slept over?" She nudged her friend as a way of _slyly_ telling her "way to go!"

This was going nowhere fast. She was basically a drunken slut and Sango loved it. "That doesn't matter. We were going out for a walk and I dropped something. And I found it so we are going to be on our way now." Kagome stood so fast, she got whiplash. She pulled Sango up and headed towards home.

"Kagome, you live this way."

Kagome looked around and realized she was indeed heading in the wrong direction. "Yeah, I know. I thought we were going to get something to drink?"

"Drink?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Something non-alcoholic!" Kagome blurted out. Inuyasha smiled. She hated when he did that.

"Oh, right. Non-alcoholic drinks." Sango watched over to Kagome, still smiling.

"Can I go with you guys?"

Kagome and Sango stopped dead in their tracks. Kagome didn't know why these things happened to her. She thought she was going have a nice peaceful night. Stakeout Inuyasha's house for a while and go home. It seemed so simple.

Kagome turned to face him. He was staring at his house and the black car sitting in front of it. "Why?" _Don't you have to see your girlfriend, you liar!_

"Sure you can." Sango turned to Kagome and gave a smile that only best friends are allowed to do because if it were anyone else, Kagome would have the right to punch her.

Inuyasha walked over to the girls and stood beside Kagome. Kagome was never a shy person but at this instance, she felt so timid. Kagome was pretty sure he was going to try and grope her because that was what guys like Inuyasha did. Kagome watched him from the corner of her eye and realized he looked like he had been in a fight. He looked down at her and headed down the block to the main street.

Out of fear for her life, Sango followed after him. She was sure that Inuyasha could protect her lest Kagome did a flying kick aimed at her head.

Kagome followed suit, stuck in the middle again, but this time liking it a little.

_Without Reason_

Miroku threw his cell phone onto his bed and made a sound that only rage and jealous could have produced. If there was a possibly he could win a fight against Inuyasha and not be seriously injured, he'd take him on. After all, it was in the name of love.

Miroku headed down the stairs and out his door. He was going to confront him once and for all. He lived just blocks from the school and Three Moons so he sprinted down the street until he eyeballed a cluster of teenagers. A couple people waved at him as he passed by but he did not stop to chat, intending not to be distracted, not even by the eager girls with abnormally short mini skirts.

After entering, he noticed that there was an unusually large crowd gathered around the entrance. And fresh gossip permeated the air. He cut through the crowd, taking in the news of the action that had just taken place. He stopped cold when he heard the words "Inuyasha" and "declaring his love." Those two words put into a sentence made him a little nervous and very mad.

He spotted Kohaku hiding behind a post, staring at his cell phone. Miroku didn't waste any time to canoe his way through the sea of people and confront him. After finally getting Kohaku's attention, he overheard a familiar voice midway in heated argument. He swiveled his immediate attention to Inuyasha and shook his head. It was so typical of him fighting with Kikyo even after had just proclaimed his love to _his_ woman. He marched right up to him and sucker punched across the face. Forget reason.

Blindsided, Inuyasha toppled over and stared up at his best friend, wearing his finest smug face. Kikyo gasped and looked down at Inuyasha, who clearly wasn't hurt, just oddly surprised. He'd been in many fights with Miroku through the years but never in their lives did they go so low as to punch the other without any warning. Already angry with Kikyo, Inuyasha quickly regained his balance and charged at Miroku. Miroku covered his face to protect his most valuable asset. Inuyasha punched him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of Miroku. He retaliated by hitting Inuyasha square in the jaw.

The crowd had gathered again to watch the action. Rows of digital cameras and camera phone lined the room.

"Inuyasha! Stop it!" Kikyo yelled. But it was no use. By this time, they were both equally bloody and bruised. If Kikyo took one more step, she'd find herself with her own black eye.

Kohaku stared at the fight ensuing in front of him in dread. Intending to end what he might have started, he entered into the ring reluctantly.

"Uh Miroku?" he asked meekly. He wasn't quite sure if Miroku could actually see him anymore since he had a big fat shiner on each of his eyes.

As the rumble continued, random chairs and tables were thrown in the intent to finally exhaust the other. Even though both men were drained, they still continued. Inuyasha finally had a lead on Miroku and was currently on top of him beating him across the face with his bare hands. But Miroku gave him a good knuckle punch to his abdomen and Inuyasha was forced to keel over from the excruciating pain. Miroku crawled out from under him and gathered all the strength left in his body to stand. Inuyasha was on the floor, waiting his turn to be beaten. Miroku stared down at him and suddenly his legs gave way and he sat beside him for a moment before lying on the ground himself, parallel to Inuyasha.

Through struggled breathing Miroku whispered, "That's what you get for getting on my girl."

Inuyasha turned to Miroku and looked at him puzzled. "Your girl? When did you ever like her?"

Kohaku shook his head. Great, just when he thought they had give up, they were going to go at it again. And then when Miroku was done with Inuyasha, he was going to him as a human punching bag.

"Like you didn't know!" Miroku protested. "You knew I had feelings for her. I think I made that pretty obvious."

"You never told me you liked her. I thought you liked her friend!"

It was Miroku's turn to be confounded. "Kagome?"

"What? No! Sango!"

Miroku shifted his eyes away from Inuyasha and everything started to make sense. "So, you're not in love with Sango?" _But she was still in love with him._

"No! I love Kagome!" Miroku concluded that did indeed make more sense.

Miroku didn't have anything to say. He just began to laugh which made Inuyasha laugh. It felt good to be Inuyasha's friend again. Even if Sango loved Inuyasha, he was definitely in love with Kagome. And when Sango's heart gets broken, he'd be there to comfort her…

"Does this mean, I can keep the red baseball cap." Inuyasha looked sincere

Miroku thought about that for a moment. "I guess."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo looked down at the both of them repulsed. She leaned towards Inuyasha and gave him beating stare. "I'm coming over tonight. You better be there if you know what's good for you." She turned her heels and headed out the door in a huff.

"Dude, she's a little scary," Miroku muttered.

Then Miroku remembered something. He stood and looked around. He spotted Kohaku still hiding behind that same post. Miroku began to walk towards him when his side began to ache.

"I think you just bruised my rib with that chair you threw."

"Well, we're even because I think you popped my kneecap after you threw me off the table."

Miroku decided to forget Kohaku…for now. He eyed Inuyasha snidely. "So, what did Kagome say when you told her you love her?"

"Well, nothing. She kind of ran away."

Miroku smiled and shook his head.

"You must be really into this girl." Inuyasha stared at his childhood friend.

Miroku limped towards Inuyasha and proceeded to use Inuyasha as a human crutch. They both wobbled out of the café and headed towards school. Hopefully, the nurse was still there.

_Past Is Past?_

Kikyo slammed the door to the Three Moons shut, nearly breaking glass in the process. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life! If she weren't a lady, she would have taken that bitch Kagome by her cow ears and beaten her to a pulp. She had suspected he had feelings for her. The guy was practically a moron when they were in the same room together. But confirmation was a bitch. It was only hopeful thinking that Inuyasha would still be in love with her. After all, she was every man's dream girl. She was rich, beautiful, and brilliant. Most men would have taken her back in an instant, no matter how many times she screwed them over. Inuyasha used to be one of those people.

Her relationship with Inuyasha had been off and on since they were toddlers. She was mostly to blame for their rocky relationship. She never really had a good grasp on that monogamy bit. She couldn't truly remember when she had been completely faithful to him. But no matter how many times she wronged him, he always let her back into her life. She had no idea he could _possibly_ fall in love with someone else.

"Hey cupcake."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk, ignoring the unnaturally handsome man leaning against the wall of the café to her left. He had his hands casually stuffed down his pockets. He never seemed more tempting.

"Go away, I'm busy."

"I'm really tired of beautiful girls telling me to go away. What ever happened to 'Hi, Sesshoumaru, let's get it on when my boyfriend's not looking."

Kikyo turned around and silenced him with her eyes. "Shut-up! Someone will hear you."

Sesshoumaru smiled, liking her nervousness. "What's the big deal? I saw the rumble in there. You guys are as good as done."

"We aren't done until I say so. It isn't that simple. We're engaged. It's going to take more than that tramp to break us up."

Sesshoumaru sighed and continued down the street. He lifted his hand to say goodbye. "Call me when you get a clue."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and went the opposite direction. She flipped open her cell phone and scanned the numbers, landing on just the one to unravel the beginnings of her scheme.

"It's me. Want to make some extra money?"

_Testing Desire, Part 2_

Inuyasha didn't want to talk about why he looked like he had just been run over a train. And Kagome didn't want to ask. So, they sat staring at each other for a couple minutes without saying a word. Kagome was finding it a challenge not to turn red from the sight of him and Inuyasha was trying hard to make it seem like looking at her didn't give him butterflies in his sore stomach.

Kagome drifted her eyes towards the bathroom. Sango had been in there for a long time. But Kagome knew better. She was pretty sure Sango had snuck out the backdoor and was half way to Alaska. She was the one who welcomed him on this little trip and then she decided to ditch them.

"Do you think she fell into the toilet?" Inuyasha asked, following Kagome's eyes towards the bathroom.

"No, I think she left."

"Why would she do that?" Kagome wasn't sure but was Inuyasha nervous?

Kagome stood. "Well, it's getting late. So, I think I'm going to head home."

"Let me walk you." Inuyasha followed her out the door.

"No thanks. I can walk alone." Kagome increased her speed and strolled past him. She stuffed her hands into her coat pocket and watched her breath take shape from the cold night air. She actually never walked this way by herself before. They usually just hung out at the Three Moons. But tonight Inuyasha had asked not to go there. She didn't bother to question him about. The answer to her inquiry was clearly written across his bruised and bandaged face.

In the dead of the night, everything looked more menacing. Kagome hated to admit when she was scared but she couldn't help but feel frightened. Then she heard the distant sound of footsteps. She stopped dead and the footsteps stopped as well. Kagome feared to look behind her and find a one-eyed beast after her. Kagome shook her head, convinced she was just hearing things. But the instant she continued to walk, the footsteps resounded again.

Hoping it wasn't the one-eyed beast; she grabbed the keys in her pocket and lunged for whatever it was that followed her.

"Ow! You poked me in the eye!"

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, whom she tackled and then stabbed with her keys. "Inuyasha!" She took the liberty to slug him across the face just for scaring her.

"What was that for?!" he screamed, one hand over his sore eye and the other cupping his jaw.

Kagome did feel a little bad. After all, he had already been beaten up once that day. But just a little bad.

"Serves you right for following me!" Kagome crossed her arms and then realized she was actually still on top of him. She blushed and quickly got off him. She was thankful it was pitch black outside or else he would have clearly seen how red she was.

"Sorry. But, I was worried."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. Was this all part of his master plan?

"Well, you didn't have to be worried. I am perfectly fine. I can find my way home.

"The why are you going the opposite direction?"

Kagome looked around. Truthfully, she didn't know where she was. She could have continued to go towards this direction for miles without realizing she was lost. This was the second time Inuyasha had caught her looking stupid and that got her angry. Besides, she had the right to go the wrong way! She'd eventually get there…some day.

Inuyasha watched her grow restless. "Since I'm here and I know where I am going, I can walk you."

There it was again. His smug know-it-all-side. Kagome was ready to refuse again when she heard a rattle from behind. She jumped and found herself nestled in his strong arms. Kagome regained her self-awareness and looked up to meet Inuyasha's piercing black eyes. She hastily moved back, flustered again. Inuyasha turned away, _equally_ red.

"Okay, fine, you can walk me. But only because of the one-eyed beast."

"The what?"

"Nothing." She stood next to him and then strolled down the street. As a boy, it was so easy for her to talk to him but now, as herself; she was finding it increasingly difficult to speak. At any other time, people found it a feat to shut her up. But now, beside Inuyasha, she felt nervous just breathing normally.

"Do you know someone named Tohu?"

Kagome jumped when she heard the name being said by his lips.

"Why?" Kagome could not control the shakiness in her voice.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "He said he knew you well. That you guys grew up with each other."

Kagome nodded her head. Yes, she did recall telling that little white lie.

"He seems like a good guy. He pisses me off sometimes but I like him."

Kagome turned her head and smiled. "Yeah, you know he's really smart and nice. You should be thankful you have a friend like him."

Inuyasha laughed. "I am." He watched Kagome smile. "Can I ask you something?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, okay. What?"

He stopped and held out his empty hand, palm side up. Kagome wasn't really sure what he wanted.

Inuyasha looked nervous. He placed a hand behind his head and scratched his head. "Can I hold your hand?"

_End._

A/N:

So that's it! The End.

….

Haha. Just teasing. Of course not!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

::**Upcoming Chapters**::

.Kohaku and Kanna go on another date and Kohaku is very willing to move their fake relationship to a more physical level. For the purpose of making Naraku jealous, of course.

.Kikyo hatches her brilliant plan, with the help of….

.Rin discovers Kohaku's favorite pastime????

.Kagome and the boys locker room!!! Yup, its P.E. day at Ijumari!

.Kagome + Inuyasha Love?

.Does Miroku sum up all his courage to ask Sango on a date to remember?


	11. Open Heart Surgery

Be Mine!

--

_//Disclaimer_

_I do not own Inuyasha_

_So please stop sending me_

_Fan mail//_

_A/N:_

_I'd say I was sorry for not updating_

_Sooner but then I'd have to say it again_

_And again and again…and I _

_Don't like being repetitive. _

_Please REVIEW! Or else I'll take another_

_6 months to update. Muhahaha!_

_11: Open Heart Surgery _

_--_

_What day is it, and in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Lifehouse_

"_You and Me"_

_Current Song:_

_Love Can Make a Miracle_

– _Boa_

&&&

_Blind Eye_

Half his face was concealed by evening darkness and the other half was glowing under the weight of the full moon. Kagome was glued to the ground, her body a transfixed projection on the paved sidewalk. She watched Inuyasha's free hand still in mid-air, offering itself to her. For a moment, she even considered holding it, feeling the warmth of his touch against her skin. But the temptation was pushed aside by stubbornness. He was cleverer than she thought. She almost fell for it.

"You can hold your own hand." She replied sharply.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Even in his best efforts, she still treated him like an STD. "Come on just hold my hand." Kagome had broken the air of romance and replaced it with their usual back and forth banter.

Kagome turned her heels and proceeded to walk alone, perfectly fine with the cold.

"Don't be a big baby. I just wanted to make sure you don't get lost."

"Like I would get los…" Oh right, there wasn't really much she could say about that.

Inuyasha stood by her and with one foul swoop forcibly took her hand. Kagome tried to pull away but was no match for his strength. Her hands warmed under his clasp and resistance became futile.

"See, it isn't that bad. Now, you won't wander around like an idiot."

"Hey!"

Inuyasha covered her mouth with his other hand, forbidding her to speak. Shocked, Kagome didn't struggle. She felt paralyzed. Their eyes met and lingered. The silence cut like a butcher knife into the frosted still black canvas of night. Cold was a distant memory. Any closer and she might just melt from the heat.

"Don't be difficult."

If Kagome weren't so spellbound by Inuyasha's liquid black eyes, she would have sworn that sounded like a demand. Kagome continued to stare even after he lowered his hand from her mouth. His presence was almost omnipotent. He stood so tall against her petite frame. He felt so strong. She watched him shift slightly, feeling uneasy by her unwavering gaze. He slowly leaned forward and Kagome tensed. _What should she do? Inuyasha was going to kiss her! _

She closed her eyes and waited. Instead his warm lips made contact with her forehead, which was wrinkled in confused anticipation. She didn't bother to look up at him again. She was too red in the face to even excuse it as being cold. Just the opposite, she was so hot she could heat Tokyo!

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked, her voice a whisper. Her eyes diverted and staring out into nothing.

Inuyasha turned away and dragged her with him by tugging on their conjoined hands. "Come on, its cold outside. Let me take you home."

For some unknown reason, Kagome didn't protest. She let him hold her hand. She let him kiss her on the forehead, for goodness sakes! But was she doing this because she liked him? Or was it just because it was easier to obey than to argue? For the rest of the walk home, they both remained silent and holding hands.

When they finally reached her house, Inuyasha looked up at the tall white building, devoid of life and love and asked, "Are you always alone, Kagome?" His voice was creased with concern.

Kagome tried to smile it off. She detached herself from Inuyasha's grip and opened the gate to her empty home. Without Inuyasha's hand weighing her down, she felt empty. Inuyasha watched her quietly, his eyes trying to communicate the words his mouth could not express.

"Don't look at me like that Inuyasha." Kagome didn't like pity, especially from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you might think this is just me playing with you, but I'm not that cruel…as cruel as you think I am."

His words melted into her flesh. She felt like she was on fire. She needed to leave before he got the best of her. Kagome turned to depart when she felt the touch of Inuyasha's fingertips over her own. Her heart pounded like a drum inside her chest. It felt like it was on the verge of explosion. What was happening? This feeling she couldn't describe almost felt like love. If she loved Hojo, why didn't her heart ache like this?

"Kagome…"

Kagome turned around and met his eyes, which agitated her heart more. _Was that sincerity?_

"Sweet dreams." He took back his hand, turned, and left. She watched him walk away until he was completely enveloped my darkness. His parting words danced over her and drifted into her dreams.

&&&

_Second Chances_

Sango skipped down the block to her house, so happy with herself. Sneaking out the back window to give those lovebirds some alone time was such a brilliant plan. If they needed a little push to get the water burning then she sure as hell made it boil. Or rather, she probably made Kagome boil over. She was going to get an earful first thing tomorrow. But she wouldn't let the expectation of Kagome's forecasted outburst bring her down. She felt so good putting them together. They would make a good couple, that is, if they don't kill each other first.

Sango caught sight of her house and happily strolled towards it. Her parents were probably home. She wondered whether her mother had cooked dinner. She was a little hungry. She never had a chance to eat. While Kagome and Inuyasha were enjoying their order, she was busy trying to stuff her fat ass out the bathroom window, which was an accomplishment.

Nearing the house, she stopped dead when she spied an envelope with a rose on the doorstep. She looked around and proceeded to walk towards it cautiously. She bent down and retrieved it, barely touching the paper. She was treating it more like a bomb than a love letter from her supposed secret admirer. Sango retrieved the note from the envelope and took some time before finally flipping it open.

_You tear me up_

_Only to piece me back together again_

_You've wounded me_

_Only to kiss the cuts and mend my broken heart_

_You break me down_

_Only to make me stronger_

Sango set the letter down and touched the rose taking space on the front step. She didn't know how to react to it. She had been so busy worrying about Kagome's love life, she had forgotten to resolve her own, which was nothing but a mystery. Even if she discovered this anonymous Casanova, there was no guarantee she _could_ love him back. Although his words touched her, it is so hard to love someone when there was another person taking up room in her heart. Sango slumped down in confusion.

She felt the footsteps of someone approaching and looked up to see her brother hovering over her, his shadow a mass of darkness.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Sango didn't even bother to barrage him with a million questions like where he was all night. She didn't have the energy to quarrel.

"Nothing."

Kohaku stared at the rose sitting beside her and sighed. Although his sister was a menace, he couldn't stand to see her being played by Miroku. To anyone looking in, they may seem like they hated each other but it's all just a façade. The ridicule is part of the love.

"Let's have dinner tomorrow. We haven't spent time with each other since we were kids."

Sango looked up at her brother awestruck. He wanted to go out together in public? She felt so touched but at the same time so _suspicious._

"Are you sick?"

"I just think that since you're going off to school soon…hopefully…that we should hang out."

Sango didn't appreciate the sly way he inserted a dumb joke in that sentence. But all the same she enjoyed the thought of spending time with her little brother. Maybe if they started getting along, he might help her study for entrance exams!

Kohaku opened the front door and wisps of fluorescent light escaped out the door. "Aren't you coming in? Mom made dinner."

That got the ball rolling. Sango leaped to her feet, carrying the letter and rose and rushed in.

&&&

_Wrecking Ball_

Kikyo has never described herself as the devious one. But lately, she rather liked the role of the villain, if that meant securing her rightful place as Inuyasha's future wife. After all, she worked too damn hard to back down now. She did still love Inuyasha but right now it was more about who came out on top. And she'd be damned if that moron Kagome was going to break down everything she built.

She sat alone at the very corner of the dim-lit Three Moons, smoking a cigarette to ensure she remained alone until her guest of honor arrived. She flipped open her cell phone. He was ten minutes late. She hated waiting. But if this meeting meant finally getting rid of Kagome, then she'd wait all night.

He walked in with an arrogant swagger and saw her instantly. When he approached, people made room, which was why he was the perfect person to hatch her plan.

Yamagata Naraku _occasionally _attended high school at Osahi High School, where he had a notorious reputation for causing fights, getting innocent girls pregnant, and using his butterfly knife at any occasion he felt perturbed which included waiting in line to take a wiz. Kikyo had first met him when she was only a first year. Believing she was an innocent little schoolgirl, he thought he could persuade her to hop into bed with him. She did of course but just to show him she wasn't innocent. They remained acquaintances for purely physical reasons but right now if he expected anything, he'd have to follow through first.

He slid down into the seat opposite of her and she stared into his devilish eyes. He smirked before helping himself to the cigarette sitting between her fingertips. He took a puff and exhaled.

"Ah, cherry lip-gloss."

Kikyo snatched back her cigarette and dug the end into the table, killing the fire and leaving a nice mark on the table. She had forgotten how unbelievably annoying he was.

"Don't touch me or any of my things again."

He smirked and leaned in close. "Don't call me out here and tempt me baby because it'll only get you in trouble."

Kikyo dug into her purse and slammed a stack of cash on the table. "Don't make me mad or else."

"I don't think we've ever said more than two words to each other."

"You weren't there for me to talk to Naraku. I hope you figured that out already."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." He tore his eyes off her face to stare at the pile of fresh cash sitting on the table beneath her manicured nails. "So tell me what I have to do to get a hold of that money?" In reality, he could easily steal the money but it was so much more fun playing with Kikyo. Besides, she was relentless. He'd be running away the rest of his life from people she hired to kill him.

"I want a girl out of the picture."

"Like with a bullet to her head?"

Kikyo thought about that for a moment. "Too bloody. Plus, I'd like to play with her a little. Break her down little by little. Isn't that more fun?"

Naraku was pretty sure she had a couple screws loose but that was why he thought she was so adorable. He loved how she thought money could solve everything. Life had been too easy for her and she had hired Naraku to make sure it stayed that way.

"How do you propose I break this girl down?"

Kikyo leaned in close. Naraku watched her brilliant red lips part and speak. "I want you to seduce her."

"Fairly easy." He abruptly reached for the money but was intersected by Kikyo's fast reflexes.

"Uh-uh, not until you've got her wrapped around your greedy finger." Kikyo waved the cash playfully in front of him in an attempt to tempt him.

"I want more than the cash."

Kikyo's smile gave way to a quivering upper lip. "You pervert."

"Take it or leave it." Naraku stared her down, daring her to back down because he knew she could never do it.

Kikyo stuffed the money into her quilted Chanel purse and rose, "Asshole. You better make it worth it."

Naraku reached for her hair but it was instantly slapped away. Kikyo was ferocious. She threw him a picture. He stared at the school picture sprawled on the table. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn it looked like Kikyo. The nose, the bone structure, and the way her lower lip curved ever so slightly. But that was where the resemblance ended. This girl in the picture loved life and the Kikyo he grew to know had nothing much to live for.

"Her name is Higashiri Kagome. Find her. Seduce her. Then you'll get your money."

"And?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes in annoyance. Naraku loved to push her buttons.

"Whatever. Just do this and you'll get anything you want." Naraku loved the sound of that.

Kikyo turned and left in a huff. Naraku picked up the picture and smiled. "Kagome tomorrow is your lucky day."

&&&

_Icy Confrontations_

Kagome watched the steam rise from her hot cup of vanilla latte. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and after hours of consistent tossing and turning, she had unexpectedly ended up at the coffee shop across her school. She came here every morning to transform into her alter ego in fear the neighbors might either think she was a cross-dresser or a tramp. She sighed and rested her chin on the table. Her mind was distressed. And even the coffee n front of her wasn't going to make her dilemma go away.

Inuyasha had opened Pandora's box. He ignited feelings in her that she didn't know she could feel…towards him! His unexpected kindness, the way his hand fit nicely into hers, how she felt so at ease with him. She was bothered by the idea that she couldn't hate him anymore. But their past together only reinforced the idea that everything he said and did might be a lie. Until now, Kagome was certain Inuyasha hated her. From the moment they met, they butted heads. What happened from then and now to change what he felt for her? They seldom saw each other. And when they did, not a single word was said without a spoonful of bitterness. Okay, so they did have one night together where there was a minimal amount of shouting but she was drunk the whole time. So, that doesn't really count.

By the time she lifted her head, a small morning caffeine crowd was congregating in the coffee shop. She looked at her watch and was alarmed at how long she had overstayed. Not long enough to be late but enough to remind her about how much this Inuyasha fiasco was really haunting her. Plus, she had only ten minutes to change. She quickly grabbed her gym bag and jumped out of her seat only to stumble back down. Not only was she disoriented and feeling the first signs of a nasty bruise on her side but she was covered in slime. No! Iced Mocha! Thankfully something had cushioned her fall. She looked down and realized she was on top of a very confused guy. He looked up and through iced mocha lips smiled.

"Are you okay?"

She hurried to her feet and watched the crowd make circles around them. The day had just started and she was already the center of a scandal. The guy remained plastered to the ground, covered in his own iced mocha explosion and shaking his head from the sudden impact. He popped his head up and began scrapping the ice off his chest. Kagome reached for a napkin and made an attempt to help him though she was too red in the face to see straight.

"I am so sorry! I'm so clumsy. I never look where I am going."

"I think you owe me a drink."

Kagome looked up and felt mortified. "I promise I'll get you another drink."

He chuckled and touched Kagome on the shoulder. "I'm kidding. It's no big deal. I shouldn't be drinking any more caffeine anyways. You did a good thing bumping into me."

Kagome bit her lip and continued to pat him down the best she could. He touched her hand to cease her scrubbing. "It's okay."

It was moments like this that she really wished she had a rewind button. Heck, a delete and help button too!

They both got to their feet and thankfully the crowd was beginning to mind their own business. Despite his resistance, Kagome bought him another iced mocha.

"I told you, you didn't have to get this for me."

"But I feel so bad. Just accept it so my conscience will be clean."

He smiled and took a sip. "Tastes better than usual."

Kagome grinned. They took a seat at a nearby table. Newly recovered from her embarrassment, she felt like she was seeing him for the first time. He had long hair that went just below his ears and defined his angular jaw. He was a shy taller than Inuyasha. _There he goes again, popping into her thoughts. _He felt her stare and cut his eyes towards her. Kagome nearly gasped. His eyes were intense. She wasn't sure what to make of them. She wasn't sure what to make of _him_. But right now, he seemed like a good person.

"What school do you go to?" he asked.

Kagome was always a little embarrassed when people asked. "Tohaka High."

He smiled, clearly aware of the school's notorious reputation. Kagome felt she better change the topic. "What school do you go to?"

"Tokyo University."

Kagome was taken back. She hoped she hadn't awed like an idiot in front of him. "That's impressive."

"It isn't anything to brag about. I worked hard and hard work pays."

Kagome liked him already. Unlike a certain jerk that got everything he wanted because of his looks and household name.

"What are you studying?"

"Philosophy."

"I've always wanted to go to Tokyo University. But from the school I'm coming from, I don't know if it'll happen."

He looked at her straight in the eye. "It will. And someday we might even have class together."

Kagome liked the sound of that.

He took the finishing sip of his iced mocha and scrambled to his feet. "I have to go. Class in 5 minutes."

Great, not only did she drench him in caffeine slime but also made the poor guy late for class.

"I'm so sorry! You're going to be late because of me."

He chucked. "Yeah I guess so."

Kagome looked defeated.

"But you could make it up to me."

_Make it up to him? _She really didn't have any more money for another iced mocha.

"I'll forgive you for everything if you go out with me tonight."

Kagome's knees nearly gave way. Did he just ask her out on a date? After she ruined his whole morning? She didn't even know the guy. There was no reason not to think he might be a homicidal maniac that preyed on unsuspecting little high school girls. She didn't even know his name for goodness sakes. But then again, it was so rude to say no after what she had done. Most guys would have lashed out at her after drenching them in coffee. He neither got mad or annoyed.

She went back and forth with the two thoughts in her head until she got whiplash. Then out of nowhere her mouth began to form a word, "Okay." She couldn't believe she just agreed to go out with a guy she just met.

He smiled. "Good, meet me at the Three Moons at 6 tonight."

"Wait I don't even know your name!"

"Naraku."

"I'm Kagome."

He waved goodbye and slipped out of the café.

Kagome headed towards the bathroom to change when it struck her. This was her first date! A first date that was supposed to be with Hojo, the man of her dreams! Nothing seemed to be going as planned.

&&&

_Exposure_

Kouga slammed his locker shut and banged his head on it a couple times hoping to knock some sense into himself. He was getting these unnatural _feelings_. He slammed his head harder. Maybe if he did this long enough, he'd get brain damage and have to drop out of school. Then he wouldn't have to battle with the evil thoughts that had invaded his head. But it didn't matter, no matter how many times he pounded his head into metal; the dilemma was never going to go away. Still, he could avoid it at all costs. He could cruise by the downtown plaza, lure in a couple hot babes, and remind himself he was a man. Kouga lifted his head and stared at the slight dent he created. Hot babes sounded like a good idea to him.

Too bad the gates automatically locked when class was in session. From the inside, even with his passkey, it was no use. The school made it a priority that the students were never able to skip classes. It felt more like a prison than an academic institution. But that never stopped Kouga from ditching class a few times to quietly listen to his iPod by the side entrance. Unfortunately, Kouga's ditching days had to come to screeching halt. If he missed any more classes, he would be forced out of the school. That did not sit kindly with his overbearing parents. Kouga gave up trying to be bad and decided to just suck it up and go to class. He had gym anyways and he liked gym.

He walked the short distance to the gym, cutting through the grass and using the back entrance to the locker rooms. He came to a standstill when he saw Tohu approaching him from a distance. He had every intention of running inside and hiding. But if he wanted to prove to himself that Tohu had no effect what so ever on him then he'd have to learn to act like a normal human being.

Tohu stood a couple feet from him and stared at him with big brown eyes. Kouga gulped and thought that hiding was probably a better plan.

"Kouga, I am so glad I found you. I went to the classroom but there was no one there."

"We have gym today. Besides, its not like you go to class."

Tohu made a face. She had nothing to say to that. It was true, she never attended the few classes she had to go to. Wait, why was she feeling guilty? She didn't even go here!

"Gym? I didn't know we had gym."

Kouga relaxed a little and punched Tohu lightly on the arm. He opened the back entrance and shoved her in. "Don't worry about it. Its just gym."

But it wasn't just gym! Kagome wandered through the back of the gym looking like a lost puppy. She heard the voices of boys slamming lockers and laughing. She peered into the locker room and saw the majority of her classmates already changing…half naked! Kagome never had a heart attack before but the pain in her chest felt like her arteries had ripped open. She turned around to leave but was confronted by Kouga's broad shoulders. He loomed over her like a barricade to her only exit.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

No she was not okay! She was just one step closer to becoming a certified pervert. She tried to slide her way towards the door but Kouga persisted on keeping her where she was.

"I don't feel good. I need to go out."

"Don't be a big baby. It's just a bunch of guys."

And therein lies the problem! They were a bunch of guys and she was the pervert girl watching them undress. _Shit!_ She would have to get undressed too. There was nothing masculine about what laid underneath these clothes. And pretty soon, everyone was going to know.

Kouga dragged her in against her will. She stood motionless amidst the cluster of half-naked boys, scared to death of exposure. She wrapped her arms around her body and looked around, hoping to find the solution to this problem. She was always good at puzzles. She rolled her eyes. This wasn't a crossword puzzle! In a matter of moments, she was going to show the room her goodies. She turned to Kouga and hoped there was a shred of humanity in him. But what could he do? He thought she was a boy. Her eyes met his and he suddenly turned tomato red.

She stared at him for a moment, wondering what had happened.

He looked at her for a moment and then ran to the other side of the locker room. He was acting so strange lately. But Kagome didn't have time to think about Kouga. She now had an open window of opportunity to run for the hills. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked a short round man dressed in gym shorts and a shirt that read Ijumari Academy across his manboobs. She assumed he was the gym coach. He blew into his whistle and signaled every one to get their butts out of the locker room and into the gym. He spied Kagome and gave her two fingers, which she deciphered as meaning she either had two minutes to change or he was giving her the peace sign. She chose the latter. Still Kagome was not alone. There were still a couple stranglers from the pact trying to change.

She was stuck. Maybe if she changed quickly, they would never even notice. Kagome bit her lip and reluctantly lifted her shirt a millimeter higher, exposing a small patch of snow-white skin.

Out of nowhere, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt hit her on the head. She looked down at them and then at the person who had thrown them. It was Inuyasha. He was already dressed in his gym clothes.

"Use those," he said, his hands on his hips.

Kagome was slightly confused. "Thanks."

Then he turned to the last batch of guys. "Hurry your asses up and get the hell out of here!" The guys stopped whatever they were doing and ran out of the locker room in a blaze. A few of them were still missing articles of clothing.

Kagome stared at the back of Inuyasha's head dumbfounded. She couldn't even begin to make sense about what had just happened. Inuyasha turned around and gave here a smile. Kagome could feel the red rise to her face. Their eyes met and in that moment, she felt a chill go up her spine and explode out of her head. Kagome was an amateur dater and rarely interacted with boys but Kagome could honestly say that Inuyasha looked _hungry!_

Inuyasha approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome shriveled from the touch. "That means you too, Tohu. If you're late, you'll get a demerit."

Kagome nodded and waited for him to exit. But he was bolted to the floor. If she asked him to leave, she might look suspicious.

"You can leave."

"Don't worry, I can wait with you." There it was again. That twinkle in his eye.

"No, don't bother. I don't want both of us to be in trouble."

Kagome could hardly move. His eyes were studying her and to be honest, she was a little freaked out. Inuyasha smiled and took his first step towards the door.

"Okay. But don't take too long." He turned the corner and left.

Kagome watched him leave and gathered her clothes. She ran into the nearest bathroom stall and shut the door. She thought she better change in here as a precaution.

&&&

_Double Date Disasters_

There was two things Miroku considered himself an expert in: white lies and women. Lucky for him, they happen to go hand in hand. He never met a woman he didn't have to lie to. _Honey, you like my dress?_ Yeah. _Do I look fat?_ Hell no. _Do you love me?_ For sure. In the end, the lies really paid off. Sometimes, he even got rewarded for lying.

Lately, his skills seemed to be lacking. He even pulled out the big guns and asked that pipsqueak Kohaku for help, something he would have never done. But he had hit rock bottom. No, he was pass rock bottom and was at primordial. Miroku sighed and flew backwards onto his bed. Kohaku had text messaged him earlier asking him to meet him at the Three Moons. Miroku had considered that for a moment and realized he had better things to do with his time. Like trying to figure out why Sango didn't like him. The harder she pushed, the stronger he pulled.

His cell phone buzzed beside him. It was from Kohaku again. He read the message and quickly got up. He was on his feet in minutes and heading out the door. He jogged the short distance to the Three Moons and spotted Kohaku with his back towards him sitting at a booth at a far corner. He strolled towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Kohaku looked up surprised. "That was fast." Kohaku had text messaged him not five minutes to meet him at the Three Moons.

Miroku slumped forward trying to catch his breath. He held onto the table to keep him steady. "You…said…Sango…would be…here!"

Kohaku tried to stifle a giggle. "Don't worry. She's in the bathroom. We just finished our appetizers. I hope you enjoy cheeseburgers because that's what I ordered you."

Kohaku slipped out of the booth and grabbed his coat.

Miroku looked up at him. "Where are you going?"

Kohaku reached for a calamari and popped it into his mouth. "I have a date tonight. Have fun."

"You're just going to leave her here?"

"No, you're going to take my place."

Miroku laughed. "She's going to freak out."

Kohaku shrugged. "That's something you have to deal with now. Watch out, she does scratch."

Miroku watched him hustle towards the door and exit. He could not believe he was pulling this. Miroku was a little afraid of Sango's reaction. He was pretty sure it would be a cross between mad rage and absolute anger. Miroku looked around and thought for a second to leave but decided against it. He didn't want Sango to come back to an empty table. He hoped that if worse came to worse, he would have the muscle to restrain her. But never underestimate an angry woman.

He spotted Sango come out of the bathroom. She was all smiles. Sango had taken the time to curl her hair and put on a dress. Miroku had never seen her so made up. It made him squirm in all the wrong places.

She was so preoccupied about not tripping over on her platform shoes she never saw Miroku. She approached the table and looked at Miroku. They stared at each other for a while before she finally opened her mouth to speak. She was a bright girl but she couldn't quite put two and two together.

"I swore my brother was the one sitting across from me a moment ago." She did not look happy.

Miroku smiled and looked around, searching for an answer in his head. "He was here but he had to leave. Something important came up. He asked me to sit here in his place."

Sango put her hands on her hips and bit her lower lip. She was summoning all the patience left in her body not to run out the door and hunt down her brother. She swore she would have his head on a stick tonight. She picked up her purse and calmly headed out the door. Miroku jumped out of his seat and grabbed her elbow.

Sango looked down at his hand and felt her body melt under his tender touch. "Excuse me?" She forced her voice not to tremble.

"Sango don't be mad." He continued to hold onto her, knowing that if he let go, she'd be gone in an instant. "Don't leave."

"What are you doing?"

"I just think we should have dinner. Kohaku paid for it. We might as well have our free meal."

Sango couldn't look him in the eye. Her mind kept screaming _YES DAMMIT!_ But her pride was overwhelming. If she stayed, that would mean she was giving in. And she would not give in unless she knew he truly loved her. She refused to be another girl in his life. She wanted to be _the_ girl.

"I ca…"

Miroku tugged on her arm. "Just dinner, that's all." He could feel her trying to reject him again. He put up his two fingers, making a peace sign. "I mean no harm."

Sango grinned. He was so cute sometimes. Sango couldn't believe this but he was tearing her down. She sighed and took a seat at the table. Miroku watched her awestruck.

"Well, are we going to have dinner or what?"

&&&

_Cellophane Feelings_

Kagome slammed the door to the bathroom stall close and set her belongings down. Sweat trickled down every inch of her weathered body. She had always been particularly good at gym. Her grade school teacher had said it was because she had too much untamed energy. But nothing could have prepared her for Ijumari P.E. It started out easy. A couple stretches and then a few laps around the track. Then it got intense. Apparently, at the end of every month, every boy had to complete a fitness test, which included muscle endurance, timed 5 mile run, and abdominal strength determination. Lucky for Kagome, she came at just the right week of the month.

She could barely see straight let alone control her need to vomit the little food left in her stomach. Her head had been spinning in circles since push-up 256. Every boy in the class went through the test with ease. Of course, Inuyasha had completed the test in record time. He even added a hundred more sit-ups just for fun. _They were not human! _

Overwhelmed by gym class, she took it upon herself to skip the rest of her classes. This would give her enough time to stop her head from spinning and maybe if she was careful, find Hojo's classroom.

In a few minutes, she was changed. Even the nausea had subsided. Fortunately, she came out of the bathroom just as lunch had started. She crept out of the bathroom and looked to her left. A couple students were already lingering in the halls. Kagome turned and smacked right into abdominal muscle. _Ouch! _Kagome rubbed her head and looked up. Inuyasha was staring down at her with his arms across his hips.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What are you doing? Following me?"

"I'm just concerned about my classmate who hasn't attended any of his classes."

Kagome chuckled. "Whatever. I'm busy today."

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her neck and nudged her head. "You have to eat first, right?"

"I'm not hungry." Kagome lied.

"You liar. After all that working out, I know you're hungry."

Kagome sighed and let Inuyasha drag her towards the tables outside. She was hungry. She could use a snack to regain some drained energy.

"Okay but…"

Inuyasha made an abrupt stop. Kagome nearly choked to death with his arm around her neck. Kagome gagged and released herself from his arms. She rubbed the sore spot on her neck. "What's the big idea?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. His eyes looked troubled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome followed his gaze and looked beyond the crowd of boys to Miroku sitting on the lunch tables. Her eyes shifted to the boy next to him. It was Hojo! Kagome couldn't believe it. Hojo was just a walk away from her. Now was her opportunity to talk to him. She took a step forward and looked back to see Inuyasha had not moved.

"Are you coming?"

Inuyasha's gaze did not falter. "Yeah."

Kagome walked nervously to the table. Miroku spotted them and gestured them forward. Kagome's stomach was doing flip-flops. She wasn't hungry anymore. On the contrary, she felt like she might need to hurl again.

Kagome took her time to approach them. In her slow pace, she was able to calm herself. She reminded herself that this chance might never come again. She had to make the best of it. Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. It belonged to Inuyasha. He looked more serious than usual. His mood changed so suddenly. He was more cryptic than a girl on the first day of her period.

"Hey guys." Inuyasha smiled. But Kagome could see through the exterior.

Miroku took one look at Kagome and grimaced. "Tohu, you look like you got run over by a truck. You're as pale as paper."

Kagome shook her head and said she was okay.

Miroku took a bite of his sandwich and smiled at Inuyasha. "Look who I dug out of the library? It took some twisting but he finally decided to join us for lunch."

Inuyasha tilted his head in a sad effort to say hello. But Hojo didn't seem to pay any attention to Inuyasha. His attention was directed at Kagome.

"Are you okay? You really don't look good." Hojo asked.

_That's it! Bring me a stretcher. I think I'm dying!_

Kagome opened her mouth, intending to speak but nothing would come out. Her vocal cords didn't seem to work. In his presence, her whole body was shutting down.

"He's fine. He just took the test in gym."

Both guys nodded their heads in complete understanding. "The first time I took that test, I passed out. I can't believe you can even walk." Miroku gave her a pat on the back. With the lack of food and energy, she tumbled over and collided with Hojo, hitting him on the head with her hand.

Luckily, the fall wasn't too compromising. "Are you sure you're okay?" Hojo asked underneath her. She had a bad habit of landing on people.

Before she had a chance to speak, she was being pealed off Hojo. Inuyasha set her down.

Miroku slapped his knee in between spouts of laughter. "That was classic! Hojo you have a huge red mark on your head!"

Kagome looked at Hojo. Indeed he did have a mark on his head. Kagome's face turned a tad red. She touched his head and apologized repeatedly. She quickly withdrew her hand. Had she just touched him?

"I can go with you to the nurse!" She blurted out.

"No, its okay. I'll be okay."

"Yeah, don't make such a big deal about it. He's a big boy." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. There was a sense of bitterness in his voice. Kagome didn't know why he was so mad. Miroku and Hojo felt it too.

"Yeah Tohu, don't worry about me." He reached into his backpack and retrieved a meat bun. He offered it to her. "Take it. I have another one."

Kagome nodded and took the bun, deliberately grazing his fingers. Inuyasha's left eye twitched.

Kagome never had a meat bun that tasted so good. Inuyasha dug into his bag and pulled out a Gatorade. He forcibly handed it to her nearly knocking her down in the process. Kagome took it confused.

"Thanks?"

"I think I also have some medicine in here for headaches." Hojo searched through his bag. Inuyasha huffed and took a seat next to Miroku, who looked a little bewildered by the commotion.

"This is getting strange." He leaped off his spot on the table and grabbed his things.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Off to the library."

"Come again?" Inuyasha chuckled.

Miroku waved and headed off.

"He's been reading a lot of poetry lately."

"Poetry? Really? Miroku?" Kagome was dumbfounded.

"Yeah I found it odd too. It's probably to impress some girl."

Was she having a conversation with Hojo? Kagome hid a smile. She slid onto the table beside Hojo. If only he knew she was the girl he met three years ago on the bus. She wondered if he still remembered her. She crossed her fingers and prayed he did.

"Speaking of girls…do you have a girlfriend?"

Inuyasha coughed and cleared his throat. Kagome looked at him. She had forgotten he was there. He should just leave them alone.

Hojo grinned. "No, I don't."

Kagome did cartwheels in her mind. This was getting good.

"Hojo doesn't have time for girls, right?" The question was directed to Hojo but Inuyasha's gaze stayed intently on her.

"Well, not right now."

"But if the right girl came along, you'd go out with her, right?" Kagome inquired.

Hojo thought about that for a moment, "I guess."

"BUT you're always busy studying. I don't really think you should jeopardize school with some girl."

_Some girl? _

"Inuyasha, don't you need to do something?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, I have time to chat with my good friend Hojo." He beamed.

Kagome thought that the best approach to this problem was to simply ignore him. She diverted her attention towards Hojo, who was quietly enjoying his meat bun.

"I find it strange that you don't have a girlfriend Hojo."

Hojo shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. "The right girl just never came along." The answer came to him to easily. The sincerity ate at her like a mosquito.

Kagome swallowed back the tears. A dark black cloud loomed over her entire head. She had loved him so much for so long and all this time he never once thought about her. She should have expected as much. For a smart girl, she was so dumb. Kagome turned away; hoping the look of despair on her face was not recognizable. She wished she could tell him that she was the right girl. She had been here all along and he never knew.

Hojo looked at her. "You look sick again. Maybe you should go to the nurse."

Kagome shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"Well anyways, it should be Inuyasha you should ask about girlfriends." Hojo turned to Inuyasha. Kagome crossed her eyes towards him still fighting back tears. She was surprised to see that his mood had soured again. His face was marked with melancholy. He stared at her with worry.

Hojo jabbed him in the arm. "This guy. He's been after some mystery girl for years."

"Mystery girl?" Kagome's voice was a whisper.

Inuyasha's stare did not falter. Kagome felt the heat rising to her face. She had nothing to blush about but she couldn't control her body's reactions.

"I've been busy studying but Miroku told me something about a confession at the Three Moons."

In an instant, Kagome's face was crimson red. Hojo seemed to be the least of her problems now. She didn't have enough emotional restraint in her body to prepare herself for this conversation. Kagome didn't have the guts to look at Inuyasha. Even if he did not know Tohu was really Kagome, she could not stay and listen. This charade has taken a sharp detour into dangerous territory.

Kagome jumped off her seat. "I have to go."

"Don't you want to hear what happened with Inuyasha and his mystery girl?

_Not really._ "Maybe later."

"Come on Inuyasha, tell us what happened?"

Kagome gathered her belongings as quickly as possible before another word was uttered from his mouth.

She stopped dead when she heard him speak. Her body refused to move from the shock.

"I told her and she rejected me. But I won't give up easily. I really do…"

Kagome turned. She refused to listen!

"I really do love her. I want her to know that she's the first person I think about when I wake up and last person in my head before I go to sleep. And she drives me nuts sometimes but that makes me love her more."

Kagome couldn't stop her body from trembling. She touched her chest and felt her heart beating like crazy.

Hojo sat back and munched on his meat bun. "Damn, that was deep."

&&&

_A/N_

_+ Kohaku and Kanna go on another date and Kohaku is very willing to move their fake relationship to a more physical level. For the purpose of making Naraku jealous, of course._

_+ Rin discovers Kohaku's favorite pastime????_

_+ Kagome + Inuyasha Love?_

_+ Miroku and Sango's date_

_+ Does Kagome give up possible true love for Naraku?_


	12. A Rusty Colored Love

**Be Mine!**

--

_//Disclaimer_

_I do not own Inuyasha_

_Reminder: I don't get paid to_

_Repeat this over and over again_

_Reminder: I don't get paid //_

_A/N:_

_Please REVIEW! _

_**12: A Rusty Colored Love**_

* * *

_In the Game of Love_

Perspiration rolled down her back in unattractive droplets, soaking her perfectly ironed dress. Her hands felt clammy and they trembled almost as badly as the time she needed to go to the bathroom but couldn't find a restroom. And that did not end well. Sango had played with her food enough that it looked like a nasty pile of mush. She hardly remembered what she had ordered. It now looked like a cross between meat loaf and vegetable puree. She was too nervous about a certain brown haired playboy currently sitting across from her.

They hadn't spoken since she plopped her booty on the polyester booth seat. Even though she diverted all eye contact she could feel his eyes burning into her flesh. But since her entrée was inedible goo, she decided to finally look at him. She stared straight into dark chocolate eyes. She was so nervous she forgot to look away. _Look away dammit!_

Miroku remained motionless. He watched her with thought behind his eyes. In an impulse, Sango smiled. She had pushed back the memory to a point where she had forgotten why she loved him. But every stolen glance at him resurfaced the vivid recollection of her first moment of attraction.

_Flashback 2 Years Ago_

_­_Sango had approximately three minutes before she was officially late for class. Her brother was an insensitive prick! He had left an hour ago without waking her up. She ran like Speed Racer to the bus stop. Even if the bus came in time, she would still be late. Thirty seconds to run there at full speed, a minute wait, and three minutes from the bus stop to school. She could just see Kagome wagging her little finger back and forth. _Tsk! Tsk!_

She _knew_ it was not a good idea to play Nintendo till the wee hours of the night. She had more common sense but she just _had_ to finish the level before she went to sleep! But the boss was so hard to beat. And he kept coming at her with that damn sledgehammer like…

The bus came to a full stop in front of her and she hopped in. Since she didn't live too far from the school, Sango guessed she had the choice of walking (if she had to) but she would sooner stab herself in the eye than exert that much energy. It was already a challenge to run to the bus stop. In a matter of minutes, she was standing in front of her school, shaking the gates in hopes they might magically open. But it was no use. She was late. She would have to wait until the guard reared his fat face in front of her and hope he'd allow her entrance because sometimes he liked to play God. Sango sank to the floor and turned to stared at the exquisitely designed building directly across from her with its immaculate trimmed greenery, stained glass windows, and marble statues. The gates of the school were closed shut like hers, secured with iron clad bars. It stood still against the hustle and bustle of the just beginning Tokyo day.

Through the crowd of sidewalk walkers, Sango spotted a lone figure walking towards the gates, deemed to served the same fate as her. He loitered coolly beside the gates; not at all upset it had closed before he could make it inside. Though Sango had met him just once, she knew it was Inuyasha's nimrod friend, Miroku. _Why wasn't he in class?_ He dug into his backpack and retrieved a cell phone. With a single push of a button, he connected, spoke for a moment, smiled, and hung up. _Gosh, he sure had a nice smile._

Watching him, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. One meeting was enough to convince her that he was a pig. What a waste of a perfectly handsome face. Her eyes lingered for a moment. _He was good looking_. He crouched to the ground and looked ahead. For a brief second she wondered if he could see her. Then something stumbled in front of the visual crossfire. Sango's attention was redirected to the curled body of a little boy no older than ten on the pavement. He was on his knees in his school uniform, recuperating from the push. He was breathing heavily and scared to death. Sango clenched her fist in anger. Though Miroku was just inches away, he did not stand to help him up…his eyes were directed at someone else. Miroku stood and confronted three boys who stood like ants against Miroku's tall frame. They tried to maintain their composure at first but crumbled from the altercation. Miroku watched them part and then tended to the browbeaten boy still on hands and knees. Miroku offered a hand and the boy gladly accepted it. Miroku said something to him that Sango clearly could not hear. He giggled and then ran away. The gates opened not ten seconds after the little boy left. Miroku slid inside and out of sight.

Sango watched the spot where Miroku once stood in disbelief. She couldn't piece this riddle together. There was no doubt he was still a pig. She could prove that just by his reputation alone. Maybe it was an illusion._Did she really just see the big bad wolf helping that little boy?_Then again she was still recovering from a run to the bus stop and she was sleep deprived from a long night of video games.

Then it happened. That annoying unbearable feeling in the pit of her knotted stomach that ached so much it was starting to make her heart beat like crazy. Sango shook her head in agitation. She hated him with every fiber of her being or at least guys like him. Well, until now…

Miroku watched Sango make war with what was left of her side salad. He tried several times to strike up a conversation, show her he had a sense of humor but her mind was elsewhere. In a final attempt to bring her back to Earth, with him, where she belonged, he reached across the table and touched her lightly on her hand and finally she ceased the slaughter on her tomatoes.

For the first time, she stared and was actually _seeing_. He watched her eyes travel from the fork to the tomatoes to his hand and finally onto his face.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked calmly, trying to ease her attention away from the fact that he was touching her. Any sudden movements and she'd continue using that fork as a deadly weapon…on _him_.

She shook her head violently, washing away the memory from her head. But every stolen glance at him only made the memory more vivid than ever before. His eyes studied her intently. She could feel the heat rise to her face, causing her color to turn into a shade of pink. Sango found it so frustrating that she couldn't be herself when he was within a 5-foot radius from her.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked, almost in a whisper.

Sango looked down at his hand on her fingers. He immediately retracted before she had a chance to puncture him. Sango laughed and suddenly the intensity in the air was lifted. For the first time that night, staring at him didn't give her the impending need to vomit. Miroku relaxed from the sound of her laughter and relished in the once-in-a-lifetime moment.

"Why are you here Miroku?" she boldly asked. Her legs began to tremble.

"There's nothing wrong with a free meal."

Sango didn't like that answer. "Oh."

Miroku sensed she was building her wall again. "But I'm glad I'm here."

Sango snickered. "Oh _really_?"

"Even if the meal wasn't free, I'd still go." Sango looked away. Maybe he needed to lay off the free meal thing. He desperately tried to save himself. "How's school?"

Wrong subject. Sango believed she had school-a-phobia. "Okay."

Miroku was hoping she might expand. But Sango let the subject go, avoiding enemy territory. Miroku tried again. "Do you want dessert?"

"Kohaku didn't pay for a dessert," Sango retorted.

Miroku watched her build that damn wall. Layer after layer. "I'll pay for it. Come on." He hoped the desperation in his voice was showing. She would either feel sorry for him or be repulsed by him.

Sango considered it for a moment. She had a weak sweet tooth. Dessert was her favorite 6-letter word. The invitation was tempting. And secretly, this meant more time with Miroku, which was a win/lose situation.

"Okay fine but I get to choose."

Miroku sighed in relief. "Sure."

Sango ended up getting more than one dessert. She couldn't choose between chocolate mousse and spending more of Miroku's rich boy money. The minutes they waited for the waiter to arrive felt like eternity. Because her food had been taken away, she had nothing to keep her busy. Worst of all, Miroku stopped playing twenty questions, which was annoying at the time but at least there was passing conversation.

When the waiter finally came, she charged at that chocolate mousse like a bull. The first spoonful was sensational.

"Sango, you uh…"

Sango stopped mid spoonful and looked at him quizzically. "What?"

Miroku gestured to the corner of her mouth, pointing to his own to make the point clearer. Sango touched her mouth embarrassed. She tried to wipe at the mousse but he persisted his pointing.

"No…let me." He reached over and with his thumb brushed the side of her mouth, lightly grazing her lip. The feeling that overwhelmed Sango at that moment was better than any chocolate she ever put in her mouth.

"Thanks," Sango muttered red in the face. She kept reliving that touch over and over in her mind.

Miroku nodded. He hardly touched anything they ordered. Sango was beginning to feel like a big fat pig. Miroku wanted to eat but he was so nervous he might do/say something to make her hate him more than ever. Normally, he would have just boldly held her hand, played footsy with her, or even kissed her. It was never such a big deal until now. With Sango, it felt like he was doing everything for the first time. Time had rewound and he was a scared thirteen-year-old again, hoping little Yuri didn't think he had cooties.

"I'm surprised you don't have a date tonight, Miroku. I feel like I'm just wasting your time."

"Why do you do that?" Miroku tried not to let the frustration show but he was overcome with emotion.

"Do what?"

"I told you that I want to be here. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because its hard to believe. Guys like you don't sit in romantic booths with girls like me." _Did those words come out of her mouth?_

Miroku studied her. He felt like shit. "This guy does." His words were firm.

Sango stood exasperated. "Stop playing that game, Miroku. You've been playing it since the moment we met! I just can't do this." She scooted out of the booth and out the door clumsily, almost slipping a few times in her platforms.

She turned a corner and hoped she lost him. She was so embarrassed and mad that her face was a mess of mascara and distraught. She slammed her body to the wall and just stood there confused. These feelings inside her were more than she could bear. Every part of her wanted to believe him but she was so scared he might hurt her. She couldn't accept the fact that she might be more special to him.

Sango was surprised at the lingering shadow at her side. She almost screamed. Even after she realized it was Miroku, she still wanted to scream. She turned so he couldn't see her face. _How embarrassing!_

With her back to him, he spoke to her. "Is it so hard to believe that I could…" His voice trailed. Sango was plastered to the ground and they stood without looking at each other for minutes before Miroku finally walked towards her and handed her a piece of paper. Sango took it and looked up. Thankfully, she was unrecognizable in the dark.

"I meant to give this to you at the table."

Sango held it in her hand like a grenade, afraid of opening it. With shaking hands, she unfolded it. Even before opening it, she knew what was inside. She prayed for it. With the little light in the alleyway, she read it.

_If I could just hold you_

_If I could just feel you_

_If I could just kiss you_

_Like this…_

Like this? Sango looked up and was overwhelmed by two warm arms wrapping themselves around her, pulling her towards him. She melted like wax into his body. Though she should protest, she couldn't. She was drawn to him like a magnet. She knew what was coming. And she eagerly accepted him. She stood on her tiptoes as Miroku lowered his face to meet hers. His kiss was gentle at first. He took his time to taste her. She wrapped her arms around his waste as he continued his tasting expedition, prodding him to carry on. She allowed his tongue to enter and the kiss grew more passionate. Sango had never experienced anything like it. This was one hell of a first kiss!

* * *

_Revelation, Part 1_

He was early. His penetrating black eyes made eye contact and he stood as she made her way towards him. Out of habit, she bit her lip before gracing him with a smile. She had put little thought into her outfit because her mind was elsewhere. And though he seemed like a good guy and someone she might consider dating, this was the last place she wanted to be. She had stared at her closet for what seemed like hours before robotically picking up her phone and speed dialing Sango's number. She had called not for fashion advice but for comfort in a moment of absolute vulnerability. Unfortunately, she did not pick-up. Though this was her first date, a landmark in womanhood, her mood was lackluster. She forced the last shred of perkiness into her system and met him at the table. He was handsomer than she remembered and this made her jittery. He smiled and offered her the seat across from him. She stared at it and suddenly remembered the last time she was here. Instantly, Inuyasha's face popped into her mind. And then a prominent feeling of guilt. _Guilt?_ She had no reason to feel guilty. But after what he had said to Hojo and her at lunch, she was beginning to believe his feelings for her were sincere. Dammit, that troubled her! Though, she was once content on being his enemy, she couldn't help but feel that maybe it wouldn't be so bad being his friend.

"Are you okay?" Naraku's voice forced her out of her stupor.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Just making sure. You've been staring at that seat for five minutes. I'm sure it's safe to sit on it unless you find it dangerous."

Kagome blushed and sat down. Naraku set the menu down and looked at her. "You look nice." Kagome had to smile. He was such a liar. She looked like a damn mess. Her hair was a frizz ball, her clothes didn't match, and she was lucky if she wore the same shoe on both feet. She glanced down. Okay, at least she got something right.

"Thanks." She found it embarrassing to be close to such beauty when she looked like a fashion disaster. "I wanted to say sorry again to what happened this morning."

He grinned. "You don't have to be so sorry. After all, if you hadn't colliding into me, we would never have met."

Kagome shifted in her chair. "I guess you're right."

"So tell me about yourself?" he asked leaning back against his chair. He watched her like a hawk did their prey. "Besides the obvious like how pretty you are."

Kagome smiled. "I want to be a doctor maybe. Something in medicine for sure."

"You want to help people, that's good."

"So why did you want to study philosophy?"

Naraku smirked. He didn't really know why he had said philosophy. It sounded intelligent and she looked like she was into smart guys. With his hair neatly combed and his five o'clock shadow a thing of the past, he looked like a decent guy. He had studied her the previous day to stalker-like standards. And from his research, he deducted that the smooth-talking Naraku would never interest her. But the game they were playing was starting to make him impatient and he hated taking things slow.

"Let's get out of here. We should take a walk. It's a nice day outside."

Kagome wasn't in the mood to walk. The sun was setting and she was tired and hungry. _Very hungry_. But she hated to be a downer so she nodded her head and followed him outside. Several times their fingers touched and looked like he was eager to hold her hand. She thought there was no harm in letting him. After all, if she let Inuyasha hold it, she might as well Naraku hold it too.

Naraku smiled when her fingers began to curl themselves around his hand. He took that as an open invitation to hold her hand, which he gladly did. Her hand felt soft and he considered for a moment just forgoing the original plan and sticking to what he did best—forced intimacy.

* * *

_Truth or Friction_

The park was glowing beneath the dusk colored sky. A rush of couples littered the park grounds, stationing themselves on random park benches. They cuddled in attempts to stay warm from the imminent cold. Kohaku hadn't meant to call Kanna and ask her to meet at such a conspicuous location. Seeing the crowd, he reached into his front jeans pocket and retrieved his cell phone. But it was a little too late.

"Kohaku!" Kanna exclaimed. She was just yards away, waving her hands.

Kohaku stood from his spot on the bench and walked to meet her. She was bundled in a scarf and muffler. She looked good enough to eat. But he could feel like something was not right.

"Sorry I made you get out and meet me."

She smiled half-heartedly. "No, I was happy you called. I felt so bad about what happened with Rin that I just wanted to say sorry again."

Hearing Rin's name made Kohaku suddenly sick. He didn't know why he had asked Kanna here. He knew this was all wrong but he couldn't stop his heart from feeling.

"Let's just walk."

Kanna looked pensive. She held out her hand and Kohaku stared at it for a moment before finally realizing she meant for him to hold it. Kohaku slid his hand into hers and she gripped it fearlessly.

"Did you give it to her?" She asked as they strolled through the park.

Kohaku was confused. He was too preoccupied on her hand in his. "What?"

"The charm. The one you bought for Rin."

The question was so random. "Yeah," he lied. He felt uncomfortable. Kanna never talked about Rin so openly.

"I hope she liked it."

Kohaku didn't answer. He cleared his throat and pulled her towards a vending machine. "Coffee?"

"Okay sure."

Kohaku watched the two coffees tumble into the dispenser. He picked them up and handed one to her. She opened it and sipped it carefully. Kohaku watched her for a moment, taking in what he had gotten himself into.

"Kanna…"

"I'm glad you called me Kohaku. I think we should talk." Her face was serious. Kohaku's body warmed from her stare.

"Me too. I need to tell you something, Kanna. And I don't know how but I think that I'm feeling these things that kind of feel like—."

"Kohaku I think we shouldn't do this anymore," she interrupted.

"Do what?"

Kanna took a moment to speak. She looked troubled. Kohaku felt that knot in his stomach tighten. He knew what was coming and he needed to tell her before she ended the conversation for good.

"Meet like this. I'm asking too much from you. After seeing Rin the other day, I know this isn't right. And I'm being distracted from why I asked you to be with me."

"Kanna, I never meant to but I think I'm in lo—"

"Naraku…" Her voice was just a whisper but Kohaku heard it like a scream in his ear. He watched her body cease to move. Her eyes were staring past him. He took a breath and looked behind him.

Kohaku expected to see a stringy haired boy with devilish eyes molesting a poor unsuspecting girl but didn't see anyone behind him that matched that profile.

"What?" he asked Kanna.

Her voice was inaudible. "He's walking with that girl in the mismatched outfit."

Kohaku scanned the surroundings and saw the mismatched girl—it was Kagome! He took in her companion. He was tall and had dark piercing features. Kanna had to be wrong. The Naraku that scared the shit out of him at the Three Moons was menacing and dangerous. The boy beside Kagome was clean-cut and proper. But with enough study, Kohaku began to see the resemblance, primarily in the eyes, which were now concealed under rectangular spectacles. He lost his gangster swagger, cleaned the prickles on his chin, and finally washed his greased up hair but it was indeed the Naraku he met at the Three Moons. And he had set his sights on poor Kagome. As her best friend's brother, he knew he needed to warn her of the snake slithering its way into her pants.

Naraku felt their stares and turned his head ever so slightly, his eyes fixed on Kanna. Kohaku froze. He felt the hairs on his arm stand on end. Naraku grinned just before passing them. Kohaku watched paralyzed.

"Kagome," he said, meaning to scream but it came out hardly a whisper. Kagome did not hear him. Just then, from the corner of his eye, he saw Kanna walking away.

He ran to her. She was distraught. "Kanna, where are you going?"

She had been crying. She brushed away tears and forced a smile. "I need to go home."

"Look, I have to call someone. Kagome shouldn't be with him."

"Is that her name?" She stopped and Kagome fumbled with his feet at the abrupt stop.

"Don't be upset. Kanna, you deserve more than him! You're better than this! You need someone who will love you no matter what!" he screamed.

"What do you know, Kohaku?" she retorted. Kanna had never sounded so stern. Kohaku almost cried from the change in her disposition. He understood her so well. To being unable to stop loving someone who was so wrong for you. But she had been there to rescue him. He just wished he could do the same for her.

Out of despair, he did the only thing he could do. He kissed her on the lips. It was soft inviting and loving. Her eyes were still open from the sudden act and she stood there dumbstruck. Coming to her senses, Kanna pulled herself away and pushed him back. Kanna doubled back and ran. Kohaku called out to her but decided against running after her. He was forcing himself on her too much.

He pulled out his cell phone and landed on Miroku's number.

* * *

_Playing with Fire_

Rin sat on her front steps alone, waiting for dusk to gradient into night. She was plagued. She wasn't a dumb girl. She knew when she was being played. She was an expert at the subject after all. But there was still a part of her that believed in him. The Kohaku she had seduced in the library a few months ago was a different person than the man he was today. The callousness that had intrigued her then gave way to sudden emotional sensitivity. He no longer clung onto her, which made her believe he didn't need her anymore. She stared at her cell phone. No missed calls. No received calls. He used to be scared to lose her, now it seemed he didn't care if she suddenly didn't love him anymore. Of course, it was her mistake. She thought she could play with him a little and nothing would change. But she just didn't how much she loved him.

Her front gate opened and the devil himself walked onto her paved walkway. She looked up at him as he approached. He was casually dressed in faded jeans and a black sweater. His silver hair was pulled back, accentuating his masculine jaw line.

"You look like shit."

"I told you not to go near me. Isn't it bad enough that you ruined my relationship?" Rin rolled her eyes and set her phone down beside her.

Sesshoumaru bent down to meet her face. "I told you that you couldn't be domesticated. Look what happens when you don't listen."

Rin sighed, "Why are you here?"

He forced her to scoot over. He sat beside her and rested his chin on his hand. "Gee, you're so mean. Can't a friend come visit?"

"You are _not_ my friend."

"What happened to a friend with _benefits_?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "Don't you have some other poor defenseless girl to annoy?"

"Nope. I am all yours. We could go inside and make ourselves more_comfortable_." Sesshoumaru winked mischievously.

"Can't. I have to call Kohaku."

"I think you should forget little Kohaku."

Rin snapped her head towards him. "Why would I do that?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged innocently. "It isn't my business. It's just…"

"Just?" Rin was a volcano on the verge of eruption. Sesshoumaru knew something.

"Maybe he's a lost cause. Me, on the other hand—"

"Do you know something?" Call a sixth sense but Rin had a strange inkling that Sesshoumaru knew more than he let on.

Sesshoumaru redirected his gaze. "Nothing at all. I hardly know the boy. But I just have this funny feeling that maybe he might have set his sights of someone else. I don't know why because, babe, you're hot."

He watched her cower beneath his words. Even though he thought Kohaku was an okay guy, he needed to strike while the fire was hot. Kohaku's sudden change of feelings was the perfect opportunity for Sesshoumaru to steer her towards him.

"I can't believe that." Rin chuckled but Sesshoumaru could clearly see the pain written across her face. "Just my luck, I finally fall in love and he decides to toss me aside."

Sesshoumaru casually threw his arm around her neck and playfully pulled her towards him. "Babe, he isn't good for you. Look how unhappy you've become!"

Rin jumped from her seat. Sesshoumaru watched her walk towards the gate defeated. "And where are you going?"

"To find the goddamn bastard!"

* * *

_Indiscretion_

So this is what it felt to be on cloud 9, Miroku thought as he continued to nibble on Sango's succulent pink lips. Though he could hardly see her in the unlit alley, he could make out the intricate outline of her face and by the vivid memories of his mind, he was able to fill in the rest. She gripped him tighter and he eagerly fed her more. Mid kisses, he decided that it wouldn't be inappropriate to be a little touchy. He slowly slid his hand lower to test the waters. When she didn't react, he decided to continue his expedition downstream.

"Don't even think about it, Miroku," she whispered, her lips still sticking to his.

Miroku smiled. He kissed more passionately and then felt his pants vibrate. _Not yet_! he scolded his manhood. The vibration continued and he realized it was just his phone. False alarm.

"Sorry about that."

Sango smiled and they proceeded. The buzzing ended momentarily. And then it started again. Miroku reluctantly pulled away and checked his phone with the intention to turn the damn thing off.

Kohaku's name flashed on the screen. Miroku stared at it dumbstruck.

"Who is it?" Sango asked, her face was glowing from the temporary light of the cell phone.

"It's your brother."

"My brother? Why would he be calling you?"

Miroku shrugged, ignoring the call. "Who cares? Where were we?" Miroku leaned in for another delectable smooth. But Sango had other plans.

"Answer it. I want to know what he wants." Her mood shifted from tousle-hockey vixen to brazen woman-in-charge.

Miroku smirked and pressed the receive button. "You have _great _timing."

"Listen—"

"I don't think I have a choice." He grinned at Sango.

"Do you know a guy named Yamagata Naraku?"

Miroku grumbled, "What about him?"

Sango stared at him quizzically, "What's happening?"

"Is that my sister?" Kohaku asked at the other end.

"You're the one that left her at the table."

Kohaku chuckled, "I thought the date would be over the second she saw you. I'm impressed, Miroku."

"Miroku-_kun _you prick." He smiled at Sango to let her know everything was okay. "So what about Naraku?"

"I thought you should know that he has a new girl."

"Like I give a frick."

"And the new girl is Kagome."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Oh, that could be a problem."

"That's why I called you. They're at Omoi Park. Tell me you can handle it because I gotta do something."

"I will." He shut his phone and looked at Sango. They stared at each other wondering what to do.

"Who is this guy?"

"I'm surprised, he hasn't tried to get in your pants yet."

Sango crossed her arms. "What?"

"I'm just saying that he's trouble, which means Kagome's in trouble."

"Well, we have to get to her!"

Miroku grabbed her hand and headed towards Omoi Park, which was a couple blocks from the Three Moons. The air was brisk and Sango found herself nuzzling his arm. She hadn't noticed how cold it was because she had been so hot and steamy with Miroku. Sango bit her lip to stifle her scream. She just made out with Miroku! _KYA!_

Miroku halted just a few yards from the park. He checked his phone.

"What's the matter? We have to hurry. He might be—"

"I think we should call Inuyasha."

Sango considered that for a moment. She was not sure if calling Inuyasha was going to be angry and violent or angry and _really_ violet. Seeing Kagome in peril might just continue to loosen that screw in his head. Then again, Sango knew Miroku and her couldn't do much to either stop Naraku from taking advantage of Kagome or help Kagome see that Naraku wasn't the guy for her.

"You're right. Call him."

Miroku smirked, "Lets rock and roll."

* * *

Inuyasha coughed and sucked in a deep breath only to cough again. He didn't know what the attraction to inhaling smoke was. He threw the lit cigarette on the floor and stomped on the sucker a little more than necessary. He never smoked before (obviously) and always thought the deadly stuff was disgusting but he also heard it elevated stress. And damn was he stressed out. After his reflex confession to her during lunch, he couldn't get the goddamn girl out of his mind. He slumped forward, pressing his abdomen on the railings of his bedroom balcony. Nothing, not even that stupid cigarette, was going to make him feel better. She had looked at him so mournful, as if loving him was a pain. Was he so impossible to love? The more he tried to tell her he loved her, the more she pulled away. Was he pushing her towards Hojo? Inuyasha shook his head violently, eager to erase his thoughts.

He was happy to see his phone light up and Miroku's name flash across the screen. He needed someone to shake him from his stupor.

"Hey, tell me there's a party tonight and a bottle of Tequila with my name on it!"

Miroku's voice was low and serious. "I think you need to get to Omoi Park ASAP."

"Omoi Park?" Inuyasha asked. He wasn't really in the mood to walk around in the park with Miroku. People already thought they were a little _too_close. And the park didn't have an outdoor heater like the one he was standing underneath.

"Kagome might be in trouble."

Inuyasha chuckled. "If this a ploy to get my ass over there, it isn't going to work."

"I'm serious, man. She's with that slime ball Naraku."

That definitely woke Inuyasha up. He slid his phone close and ran into his room. He grabbed a jacket before running down the stairs. He checked the keys on the hook and took the Porsche without hesitation. If he didn't hurry, Kagome might be pregnant before he got there.

* * *

_Revelations, Part 2  
_

Kagome hadn't realized how dark it was getting. She checked her watch. It was nearly 8p.m. They had spoken off and on but the conversation was turning sour. Kagome was confused. Kagome wasn't sure but by the tone of his voice, he sounded like a different person. His soft genteel manner gave way to an arrogant twain. Kagome looked around, uncertain of where they were. In the lulled dusk of approaching night, everything was menacing, even the man holding her hand. The people frequent in the streets had dispersed, leaving just them alone to battle the cold and the dark. Kagome was not a fan of the dark and she unintentionally tightened her hold on Naraku's hand, which only intensified the hunger in his eyes.

"Naraku, I want to go home."

He sensed the fear in her voice. He licked his lips from the anticipation of the feast to come. Sure, he was detouring a little from Kikyo's original plan. Actually, more like veering off a foreseen cliff but he couldn't help himself. His impatience had always been his major downfall. And right now, he really needed some dessert to wash down that cup of coffee. If he knew girls like Kagome, which he did, he was certain that after this, she would never be the same again. Therefore, accomplishing Kikyo's plan, sort of.

He led her off the path and onto the grass. He could feel her resisting. But his hold on her hand was strong.

"Naraku, where are you taking me?"

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening to her. She looked up at him and took a glance at his face, which was stoic and serene. He was leading her further into the thicket of trees and in the dark; she could not make out where they had entered. Kagome felt the fear rise in her body and she struggled to release herself from his hold.

"Kagome, would you relax? You're such an uptight little bitch."

He was moving faster than she was willing to go. She stopped and planted her feet to the ground but the grass was wet from the cold and he was able to drag her resisting body across the field with ease. She slipped and fell hard on the ground but he continued to drag her fighting body. She kicked in the air, trying to gain momentum but his hold on her felt like three men. Mud drenched her clothes and hair as Naraku dragged her still struggling body into a small clearing surrounded by trees. He was holding her by two arms now. Though Kagome continued to scream, it felt useless.

"Shut-up! It isn't that bad."

"You asshole! Let go of me!" Kagome was thrown onto the ground. She scrambled to find her footing when she felt a hard kick to her side. She gasped and tried to suck in air. Naraku jumped on her to hold her down. She clawed at him until he bled. He didn't like that. He slapped her across the face. She tasted blood and that suddenly got her riled up. With the last of her strength, she punched him across the face. Unfortunately, he liked that.

"Wow, I never had a girl struggle so much! This is going to be good!" He pulled her hair back, causing her scream from the intense pain. She grabbed at his hands to cease his grip on her hair. She could feel her hair being ripped from their roots.

From the light of the moon, she saw the malice in his eyes beating down on her. He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. She turned and used her hands to push his face away. He grabbed at them with his free hand and easily managed to pull them above her head. She lay paralyzed underneath him. She couldn't believe what was happening.

He tried again to kiss her but she again forced her face away. She could feel his hand on her thigh. Damn her for wearing a skirt! He slid his hands higher and she gasped from the foreign touch.

Involuntarily, tears streamed down her face. She cried out loud as he continued to molest her. Kagome felt defeated. She was never one to give up but never felt so powerless in her life. Out of despair, she did not know. Or out of hope, maybe, she called out.

"Inuyasha…" It came out more like a whisper but her head was screaming his name in agony.

The weight was suddenly lifted from her stomach. It took her a moment to realize her hands were free. But she continued to lie where she was drowning in her own tears, afraid to move. She looked around and made out the black silhouettes of two people fighting. They wrestled like animals in front of her, slamming against trees and rolling on the fallen leaves.

She caught a glimpse of raven colored eyes glowing underneath the moon. Maybe she was lapsing into a dream from shock and trauma but the more she focused, the more certain she was that this was all a reality. Inuyasha lay on the ground with Naraku on top of him, beating his face. Kagome crawled towards him and grabbed hold onto Naraku's back, pulling him away and giving a chance for Inuyasha to recuperate. In seconds he pulled her away from him and threw her on the ground.

He stood there staring at the two of them lying on the ground. "I did not get paid to fight you Inuyasha." By the faint light of the moon, she watched his eyes stray from her to him. He wiped at the blood at the corner of his mouth and turned. Inuyasha lunged for him but Kagome grabbed his shirt to cease his daring move.

She shook her head. Naraku disappeared into the thick black air.

"I have to go after him!"

"Don't!"

"Why not?!" Inuyasha screamed in rage. His face was badly beaten. His right eye was beginning to swell.

"You'll just kill each other! Don't be such an idiot!" Kagome felt the tears swelling in her eyes. Not again.

Inuyasha opened his mouth the protest but decided against it. They stared at each other finally given a chance to piece together the series of events.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Kagome nodded her head, a little embarrassed.

"Did he uh hurt you?"

Kagome knew what he was really asking. _No, he didn't pop my cherry if that's what you mean._ She shook her head. He took off his jacket, hardly feeling the cold after his fight with Naraku, and wrapped it around Kagome's freezing body. She watched him thoughtfully.

Inuyasha struggled to get up. His ribs were badly bruised. He bent and proceeded to pick Kagome up. Of course, she protested but just gave in from weakness. Inuyasha hardly felt the pain as he carried her to his car out of the clearing, across the field, and down the paved path of the park. His car was haphazardly parked on the gravel. From the light of the park lamps, Kagome made out tire tracks, which meant he had been driving in full speed.

Inuyasha opened the door and gently placed her inside. Without warning, her eyes began to grow heavy and Inuyasha was just a blur before she finally closed her eyes and surrendered to fatigue.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Please review! Sorry guys no spoilers this time. You'll just have to wait and find out. But, I assure you its gonna be worth the wait._

_XOXO_

_c.o. tsukino_


	13. Equal Parts Blindfolded Desire

**Be Mine!**

--

_/Disclaimer_

_I do not own Inuyasha/_

_A/N:_

_Special THANK YOU to everyone_

_Who has taken the time to review!_

_I'm a pretty lazy person _

_So it really helps…_

_**13: Equal Parts Blindfolded Desire**_

* * *

_In Dreams_

Kagome jolted awake in terror. She opened her eyes to a dark room, dimly lit by moonlight. The room was not hers but she surveyed its familiarity and the fear from her nightmare subsided. Though a cold sweat coated her forehead, she continued to hold fast to the down covers hugging her body, enjoying its sweet fragrance. The door of the room opened then, filtering in the hallway light. The shadowy figure standing in the doorframe was every bit as handsome in silhouette. He held the door open in hesitation before approaching her softly. Kagome felt her stomach knot from his inevitable closeness.

She purposely moved her body towards the wall, not to create space between them but to allow him room to be closer to her. He stared down at her in contemplation, wondering if the companionship he craved might put her into shock after the night's traumatic events. Kagome nodded her head to let him know he was welcomed.

He made small strides towards her and then he hovered over Kagome for a few seconds before finally sitting by her. His body was twisted away from her so that could only make out the side of his face. The bright beam of the full moon lit his body so that Kagome could see every perfect muscle. Kagome clutched the blanket tighter suddenly self-conscious to be near him.

He did not look at her when he spoke. He stared down at the floor. His voice was stricken with worry "Are you okay? I heard you scream."

Kagome did not realize she had screamed when she woke. She did not even remember the dream.

"I did?" Kagome asked, trying to find his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I wasn't sleeping."

"Where were you?"

Inuyasha turned his head slightly to face her. His eyes radiated under the moonlight. "I was…sitting in the hallway. I couldn't leave you."

Kagome felt the knot in her stomach tighten. "Why didn't you just stay here?"

"I didn't want to scare you."

Kagome smiled. "I think I'm past being scared."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger. "He could have really hurt you. Are you so dumb that you'd follow a total stranger into the park?"

Kagome cringed. The vivid images of what happened tonight electrocuted her body. But she was more mad than scared. Kagome did not appreciate his condescending tone. She gripped the covers over her knees to stifle her desire to attack him. "Don't get mad at me! If you weren't so infuriating, I wouldn't have agreed to go out with him!" The words came out in a blur. And like always Kagome spoke before she thought. Then it occurred to her, did she go out with Naraku to spite Inuyasha?

She relaxed, aware she might have said more than she was willing to reveal. She watched his reaction, calculating each miniscule movement like it was a math problem.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kagome muttered quickly.

Inuyasha's eyes widen and he leaned in closer. "No, tell me what you meant."

Kagome turned her head, "I'm tired. I don't know what I'm saying." Suddenly, she felt his hands on her arm. He gripped her tightly. Not enough to hurt her just enough pressure to force her to look at him.

Their eyes lingered for seconds but to Kagome it felt like time had stopped and she was being hypnotized by the intensity in his eyes. He pulled her suddenly towards him. His breath was hot against her cold skin. His lips glazed her cheek and she stopped breathing from the fear and excitement of the moment.

Kagome had never felt such closeness. It made her uneasy but it didn't take long for her to give in to the tender touch. Inuyasha felt her body loosen. Inuyasha's lips traveled the length of her cheek to her lips. Kagome's eyes fell shut in anticipation.

Inuyasha wavered for a moment over her lips, barely touching them. He licked her bottom lip for taste and felt her shudder. He tried again, this time planting his lips firmly on hers. Kagome didn't react at first. She felt paralyzed. But as the kiss deepened, her natural instincts took over her self-constraint. She uncontrollably felt herself kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the narrow gap between them. Though she had never kissed anyone before, it felt so natural with Inuyasha directing the expedition.

His strong arms pulled her closer and caressed her back as their bodies continued to intertwine. Inuyasha pushed forward and Kagome willingly allowed her body to descend onto the bed. He lay on top of her now as his hands wandered down the course of her slender body. She felt the first touch of his fingers on her side and moaned from the unexpected skin contact.

Kagome felt as though she was having an outer body experience. Her mind continued to remind her this was wrong but her heart demanded more. He felt like a drug and she was absolutely addicted to him. She parted her lips permitting his tongue entrance. He teased her a bit. Licking her lips again before finally finding her eager tongue. Kagome indulged in the passion of the kiss. She had always thought he looked delicious. He tasted like her first bite of ice cream.

Inuyasha rubbed the patch of exposed flesh at her side. She moaned again and he smiled in between kisses. He slid his hands just short of her bra. Oddly, she did not protest. Kagome had yet to object and in all honesty, he was amazed at how long she could hold her breath. His hands crawled up the mound of feminine skin and he cupped it for a while, testing her comfort. Again she did not protest.

Inuyasha was the first to break away. Kagome lay on the bed stunned. She felt an odd sense of longing and insecurity.

"What's wrong?" she asked panting, realizing now that she hadn't taken a breath.

"Nothing…. I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm obviously taking advantage of you. I mean you just…"

Kagome pulled herself towards him, throwing the sheets aside. She kissed him on the cheek. "You weren't making me do anything I didn't want to do." Inuyasha stared at her. He was hungry for more of her kisses. He was still a teenage boy after all and he craved release. But he had to tame his urges because he knew it was wrong. It was much too soon for them to take more steps than they could walk.

He kissed her gently on the lips and smiled widely, his teeth gleaming. "What's changed your mind about me?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know…it's more than the fact that you saved my life, which I'm thankful for." She met his eyes and held it there. "I think it's hard for me to believe that someone like you could ever invest any energy on someone like me. And the more you tell me you love me, the more I don't understand. I've never really…felt love before. My parents were never the nurturing type. I've been alone for a long time. So, I couldn't really tell if you were being sincere." Kagome chuckled to hide the tears beginning to burn their way out of her eyes.

"When Hojo…"Kagome felt Inuyasha move uncomfortably. She cupped her hand over his and he relaxed. He hated the mention of any guys' name on her lips except his own.

Kagome began again, "When Hojo showed me some kindness I automatically clung to him because I assumed that what I was feeling was love. I didn't know what it felt really until I met you. And it confused me."

Inuyasha impulsively wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I do love you," he whispered.

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry I've been treating you like a real bitch."

"It's okay. Its part of your appeal." Though Kagome could not see his face because it was buried in her hair, she knew he was smiling. She lightly punched his side. He chuckled.

"Can I sleep with you?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome stiffened from the request. A million scenarios started flooding her mind. Despite the fact that they almost had _done_ it, she was now feeling a little self-conscious. She was afraid he might not like what he saw. Compared to his perfect body, she had a couple flaws she took care to always keep hidden. Her breasts were too small. Her butt was too big. Her hips were too wide. And how about that ugly ass birthmark on her inner thigh? _Oh no, was he going to see her inner thigh?_ She was on the brink of hyperventilating.

Inuyasha's boyish laughter broke her stream of thought. He poked her forehead with his finger. "You're thinking dirty thoughts."

Kagome flushed. "What do you mean? I was not." She was being a little too defensive though.

Inuyasha shook his head playfully. "Yes you were."

"I was not!" Kagome covered her mouth. She just now realized that they were being a little bit too liberal with their voices. She lowered the volume on her voice. "Where are your parents?"

"Don't worry. We have the house to ourselves. They went away on a business trip."

The _words house to ourselves_ kept cycling in Kagome's head.

"My parents are never here either."

Kagome smiled. The two loneliest people in the word finally found each other.

"Also, I meant, I wanted to sleep _beside_ you, you perv. Unless…" Inuyasha gave her a tempting stare.

Kagome hugged him and laughed. "I knew that." She pretended to yawn and then settled her body comfortably on the bed. Inuyasha continued to watch her from his post on the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to sleep like that?"

Inuyasha crawled forward and slipped his body under the covers. With the covers aside, he suddenly felt very warm. Kagome stared at him; the moon hit his face just right.

"Inuyasha?"

He inched his face closer. "Yeah?"

"Could you hold me?"

Her request sounded so innocent like a child reaching out for attention. Inuyasha gingerly swung his arms around her body and pressed her towards him so that her head snuggled into his chest. This felt right. In seconds Kagome was asleep, tired from the night's event. But Inuyasha couldn't fall asleep just yet. He pinched himself a couple times to make sure this was not all a dream. He was certain it wasn't but if it was a dream, he needed to hold on to it as long as he could. If this were a dream, then he'd rather never wake.

* * *

_Running Blind_

Kohaku stood fifteen feet from his house so that his body was centered in the street. He felt drugged; his body was incapacitated. He was broken and the only person who could mend him back to life was nowhere to be seen. Instead he was staring at his house, watching the lone figure stand from his front steps and approach him. Even in the dark, Kohaku had memorized her body. His heart sank. It wasn't _her._

She flashed him a smile and it glowed under the weight of the moon. Rin did not hesitate to run toward him. He did not flinch, did not even smile.

"Kohaku! I've been waiting for you for hours!" She beamed at him and hugged him tightly. Kohaku could see the sleeplessness in her eyes.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" he wondered absentmindedly. But he already knew her answer.

"I've missed you! I haven't seen you or heard from you in days. I was worried."

Kohaku stiffened. Rin sensed the distance in his stance. He was here physically but his mind was wandering elsewhere, probably with someone else.

"What happened?" She looked up at him but her hug did not falter.

"I'm sorry." It was the only words he could utter. He had wanted to tell her for so long that the words just overflowed naturally from his unconscious.

"What do you mean?" Again they continued to ask questions they both knew the answers to.

"Just that I'm sorry…" Kohaku felt too weak to speak.

"Don't be silly! You never did anything wrong."

He wanted to tell her that there was no place in his heart for her. That she had ruined her chances when she had stabbed him in the back by cheating on him. But the words would not form. He remembered Kanna. He remembered how much in love she was with Naraku and the broken pieces of his heart continued to shatter. Like Rin, he was chasing after something he could never have. At least with Rin, the choice was his own.

"Sorry I didn't call you. I got really busy with school." He reached around her and put his hand on her shoulder. He tried to summon all the love he once had for her. But every time he tried to conjure love, he could only picture Kanna in his head.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

Kohaku stared at her big brown eyes and he was convinced that he could love her again. Rin was beautiful and daring. Kohaku was attracted to how recklessly she lived life. How she always gambled everything away and won.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the charm bracelet he had bought for her weeks ago. For days he's kept it in his pocket, meaning to give it to Kanna instead of Rin. He stared it under the moonlight and rolled it in between his fingers. This charm changed his life. He might have never met Kanna. He was suddenly filled with remorse.

"What's that?" Rin's voice was filled with enthusiasm. She stared at the silver chain in anticipation.

Kohaku forced a grinned and handed it to her. "It's a present…for you."

Rin's eyes widened and she clapped her hands in excitement. "Put it on!"

Kohaku took a breath and unhooked the clasp. Rin held out her arm. Kohaku secured it around her wrist. She brought it to her face and lit up again. "I love it! Kohaku!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing so tight he could hardly breathe.

"I'm glad." And it was done. The last shred of Kanna was gone. Kohaku stared out into nothing, thinking of the events that occurred just hours before. He remembered the anger in Kanna's voice. The hurt in her eyes. The rejection. The pain. His loss.

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

Kohaku closed his cell phone and headed towards Kanna's direction. She was upset and he needed to at least know if she was safe. He strode out of the park and made a left. He spotted the Three Moons ahead and hoped she was inside, drowning her sorrows with a glass of Coke. Sure enough she was sitting at a bar stool sipping an extra large Coke. Kohaku approached her cautiously. She didn't bother to look at him after he slid onto a stool next to her. She continued to sip her Coke. Kohaku noticed her tear streaked cheeks. She saw him looking at her and tried to cover her face with her hair ashamed.

"Coke won't solve your problems."

Kanna shrugged. "Maybe I should turn to something harder then."

Kohaku registered that as a threat and decided not to pressure her to talk. He waited beside her until she felt like talking. Kohaku was good at being silent. It was his favorite weapon of choice as well. He considers himself a master at the art.

Finally, Kanna gave in. "How did you know I was here?"

Kohaku chuckled. "It was a wild guess." For some odd reason, everyone gravitated towards the Three Moons. It was a force field for high school drama.

"Why are you here?"

Kohaku eyed her carefully, "I was worried about you."

Kanna turned her head abruptly toward him. Kohaku could not read her face. It looked like pain but it could also be anger. "Kohaku don't worry about me. You have Rin. I have…" Her voice trailed off as she slipped into her thoughts.

"You're better than that, Kanna. He doesn't deserve you! He's scum!"

Kanna blinked back tears and turned her eyes towards her half-empty Coke. "You don't know how it is Kohaku. I can't just stop loving someone that easily. It's hard for me."

Kohaku felt frustrated. He wanted to be the center of her affections. It felt so unfair. "I do! I fell in love with you didn't I?"

Kanna was unresponsive to Kohaku's outburst. Kohaku wasn't sure if she was stunned or disgusted. Her voice quivered. "You should go."

"No way. I'm staying here with you."

She looked up and stared at him ferociously. "I don't love you, Kohaku." It was blunt and it pierced his heart.

"But, I know you do!"

"I'm sorry if it seemed that way but I don't." She touched his hand and smiled. "Your debt has been paid off, Kohaku. You're free. You don't need to protect me anymore."

"I'm doing this because I really care about you."

Her smile did not falter. "Don't make it harder than it is. I'm sorry."

Kohaku felt stunned. He couldn't leave her. He loved her. "I don't care if you don't love me. I'll wait."

"You'll be waiting for nothing." She stood and turned her back on him.

Kohaku reached for her but his fingers managed to grab only air. Kanna exited the café and didn't look back.

* * *

Kohaku was an empty shell. His arms were frozen solid around Rin's fragile figure. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from her shiny new toy to watch Kohaku stare blankly into oblivion. She swallowed the regret in her throat and punched him playfully on the arm. She didn't care what he was thinking. She always lived for the moment and right now Kohaku was with her and no one else.

"You look tired. Do you want to come home with me?" Rin asked. She watched his face flinch. His eyes studied her face. She wanted to read his thoughts. But he gave nothing away. He nodded and Rin was satisfied. She held out her open hand. Kohaku did not instantly take it. She recognized the indecision in his face. Rin had worked hard to tear it down and he had single handedly built it back again. To her surprise he firmly took her hand and pulled her forcefully towards the direction of her house.

Little did Rin know that if Kanna called at that very second, Kohaku would have gone to her without hesitation. But Kana never called.

* * *

_Morning Glory_

Rocky road ice cream covered in sticky hot fudge. A hot shower after an intense game of soccer. Finding two bottles of soda in the vending machine instead of one. Inuyasha tried to recall another moment in his life where he felt happier than he did now. But it was impossible. He opened one eye to a sunlit room and Kagome's neck exposing a patch of milky skin. He smiled hungrily and leaned forward to sneak a kiss while she slept. His lips hovered and breathed in her scent, a combination of fabric softener and strawberries. Then he lowered his face to taste her soft flesh. Kagome stirred. Inuyasha leaped back to his place on the bed and stifled a giggle. This made two—the number of times he slipped Kagome an unsuspecting kiss.

Kagome turned to him suddenly. Inuyasha watched her cautiously. Fear took over his mind. Oh no, she was thinking. Kagome—being Kagome—might believe that everything that happened between them was a mistake. He wasn't ready to give up the happiness he gained last night. He wanted it to last forever. Inuyasha sighed. Then without warning, Kagome leaned in and planted a warm kiss on his shocked lips. It was quick but it left a tingle.

"Good morning," she beamed.

Inuyasha was speechless. He just nodded. Yes, it was good. And yes, it was morning.

She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. "I had a good dream."

Inuyasha propped up the top half of his body to look down at her, as she lay serene on the bed with her eyes closed. It seemed as if life had fast-forwarded. First she hated him then she loved him. The hating took a long time to get to the loving but he was glad he had waited. Did she even remember what had happened at the park?

"What did you dream about?"

She shook her head grinning from ear to ear. "No. It's a secret."

Inuyasha frowned. "If I guess right, you owe me a kiss."

Kagome's eyes flashed open. They stared at each other, mentally investigating the other's thoughts. The intensity between them was electrifying. When she finally spoke, it was just a whisper. "Okay, deal."

Inuyasha flushed slightly. "Did you dream about me?"

Kagome bit her lip sheepishly. Just as Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss, she turned her head. "Nope."

Inuyasha slumped forward in defeat, landing into the crook of her neck. Inuyasha took the liberty of making himself at home. He moved his mouth up and down the curve of her neck. He wasn't technically kissing her.

"Stop! You're tickling me!" She giggled. She moved away and Inuyasha lunged for her, reclaiming his place on her luscious neck.

Kagome put her hands on either side of his shoulders. "You have school. You should go change."

"Want to help me?"

Kagome turned bright red. The temptation illuminating his eyes did not help. She summoned her self-control. "Go."

Inuyasha relaxed his body. Kagome reluctantly released her hold on his shoulders. "What are you going to do?"

It suddenly hit her. She no longer had a reason to go to Ijumari now that she had Inuyasha. It seemed so suddenly—this strong feeling she had for him. But she was certain it was always there. She had been too preoccupied with Hojo to realize. _Hojo._ He seemed like a distant memory. Though her efforts appeared like waste, it was through this experience that she found Inuyasha.

"I'll wait for you here." It might be the lack of sleep or the high she felt when she was near Inuyasha, but she was willing to wait anywhere as long as Inuyasha promised to return. As you might have guessed, Kagome isn't the kind of girl who had a lot of patience.

Inuyasha flashed her a smile that broke a thousand hearts. Her own heart began to beat a little faster. "I've decided that I'm not going to school today."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I'd rather spend the day with you."

"You can't skip school. You'll get in trouble."

"My parents will just buy me out like they always do. It's not like I've never skipped class before. Now, I have a reason."

Kagome mentally slapped herself across her face. She was blushing again and from the twinkle in Inuyasha's eye, he loved it. He never had this effect on her before. Most of the time, she thought his goofy grin and feeble attempts to seduce women were repulsive. She could not understand the science behind his notorious charm and its ability to make girls swoon. Now that the veil had been lifted, there was no stopping her swooning.

"Come on, get dressed."

Kagome gave him a quizzical look. "I don't have any clothes."

"Right, then you'll have to go naked."

Kagome punched him in the arm. "Inuyasha!"

He chuckled. "Okay, fine. I think my mom has some clothes that you could wear."

Kagome didn't like the idea of wearing his mother's clothes behind her back but she didn't protest. "Fine. But where are we going?" Kagome hated surprises.

"You'll see."

Normally, Kagome would have taken a few moments to pout and whine but she was honestly eager to spend a day with Inuyasha. He offered his hand and unlike the night he walked her home, she did accept it, without complaint.

* * *

_My Lips Are Sealed_

Sango stared at her cell phone; worry lines streaked across her furrowed brow. She needed to call Kagome and make sure she was okay. She hardly slept last night due to anxiety. She wasn't surprised Kagome had gotten herself into this predicament. She was careless and stubborn. Despite her protest, Miroku reassured her that she was fine.

"How do you know?!" She had screamed.

"Because I know Inuyasha. He would never let anything happen to her."

"At least let me just call her!"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Sango folded her arms in frustration.

"What do you think they're doing right now, Sango?"

Sango pursed her lips. "Getting killed?"

Miroku laughed. "No, they're probably at his house."

"His house?" Sango wasn't following.

"Just trust me."

Sango grudgingly stuffed her cell phone into her sweater pocket and sighed. "But if anything happens to her, I'll kill you."

"But if I die, who will keep you warm at night?"

Sango punched him in the arm.

Miroku had dropped her off at home a few minutes after midnight. But not without a few goodnight kisses. Thankfully, her mother wasn't home to see her bad behavior. _A young lady, barely seventeen coming home at midnight and with a boy! It was simply scandalous! What will the neighbors think?_ Her mother would say … She noticed her brother wasn't home either but didn't think much of it and didn't really care at the moment. After the stunt he pulled at the Three Moons earlier that night, Sango had the right mind to steal all his underwear and throw them into their neighbor's backyard.

Sango crawled into bed and closed her eyes to sleep, hoping she might dream of Miroku delighting her with more kisses. But she was quickly disappointed when she could not fall asleep. And the more she forced it, the harder it was to achieve. Her body was exhausted but her mind was running in circles liked a caged mouse. She blamed Kagome and her terrible judge of character and self-denial. She knew she loved Inuyasha but she was too proud to admit otherwise. Sango tossed and turned again, hoping that she might find that one perfect position to conjure sleep. She relaxed in a fetal position, cursing herself for blaming Kagome. She could understand Kagome's situation. She knew she loved Miroku but didn't want to act on it because she wasn't prepared to give her heart to the person she thought he was. But he wasn't the guy his reputation had stamped him to be. He was genuinely kind and he genuinely loved her. Of course, there was some truth to his reputation. It was a characteristic Sango had prayed was just a jealous lie. He definitely was a playboy and pervert. Sango shrugged her shoulders. She could live with that.

Thinking about the arduous task of possibly being Miroku's girlfriend finally exhausted her mind so that it was now in sync with her tired body. Her eyes fluttered and then finally closed.

She woke up annoyed. She tried to resist the need to open her eyes as long as she could before it became straining. The voices that had disturbed her slumber were loud and disruptive. The clattering of plates and utensils followed. After the trouble she had falling asleep, she was still comforted by the fact that she could wake up late the next day. But even that became an impossibility.

Angry, she jumped out of bed frustrated and walked into the hallway. The two voices continued to chatter. One of the voices she quickly recognized as her mother's but it was oddly cheerful, a complete contrast to her usually bitter tone. It wasn't that her mother was a mean woman; she was quite pleasant actually—when she had eight hours of sleep and the house was spotless. Unfortunately, neither of that ever happened. Sango's heart jumped when she heard the second voice. Only one person could do that to her.

Sango practically ran into the room. Her eyes went wild as she took in her surroundings. There on her beaten brown couch sipping tea with her mother was Miroku. He looked up at her, his face still tranquil despite seeing the scowl on her face. She watched his mouth curve into a credulous smile and wished her mother wasn't here so she could beat him with her father's collection of autographed Major League baseballs perched in reach on the mantle.

"Hello Sango," Miroku said. He sipped the tea in his hands. She spied her mother's good China. She _never_ used her good China. It was reserved for the president and the pope. And neither one of them was sitting with her today.

Her mother turned around then. She didn't seem eager to lose sight of Miroku. She had trouble concentrating on Sango. Her face was turned at an awkward angle.

"Honey, your friend came to visit you." That strange high-pitched voice escaped her lips. The same voice that convinced her third grade teacher to allow her to pass the class even though she was being held back for bad conduct. She still claims that that bastard Aki Watanabe punched himself in the face.

"He was just telling me about school…and his father's business." She turned to him when she added the last part and erupted into a smile so large it looked painful. Sango clutched her fists into a ball to maintain her composure. This could all be a dream, she thought. Or a hallucination. _Please let it be a hallucination! _

"Mom, can I have a minute with my friend, Miroku?" Sango asked through gritted teeth.

She watched her mother's smile fade. The scenario was getting creepier and _creepier_.

"Mom?" Sango repeated, her voice no longer hiding her annoyance.

She gave Miroku an apologetic smile and tore herself from the couch. _I'm sorry my daughter is so rude._ "Before I leave, would you like more tea?"

Miroku raised his teacup and smiled, "Thank you Atama-san but I'm quite alright."

_Quite alright? _Sango rolled her eyes infuriated. She crossed her arms and waited for her mother to cease her gawking. It was obvious now why her mother found leaving a challenge. Miroku's charm wasn't prejudice to age.

Her mother blushed and nodded then finally exited to the kitchen to eavesdrop most likely. Sango pulled Miroku from his seat and practically threw him out the door. She closed the door behind her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't take those sheers and cut that ponytail right off your pompous head?" Sango aggressively poked him in the chest.

Miroku's smile did not waver. He loved seeing her agitated. "Is this how you treat all your guests?"

Sango shook her head, "I never invited you."

"Your own boyfriend isn't allowed to come visit you?"

Sango couldn't stop herself from blushing at the word boyfriend. She swallowed the embarrassment quickly. "Don't say that so loud!"

"Are you afraid your mother will find out I'm your boyfriend?"

"That's the last thing I'm worried about with my mother. You have some way with women, don't you?"

"It's a gift." He grinned and stepped closer to her. The scent of his cologne invaded her sense of smell. _Don't let his boyish good looks distract you, Sango. Stay strong! _

But already her body was showing signs of betrayal. Her knees went weak and she practically fell on the spot when he leaned in again, this time licking his lips, no doubt to grace her with another kiss.

She pushed him away and took a deep breath. "Not so fast, Miroku."

He looked surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you!"

"It's 7 in the morning! I was sleeping!"

He grinned ferociously. "You were? I should have just snuck into your window and slept next to you then."

Sango went crimson. "Don't you have school?" She needed to change the subject before she knees could no longer support her body.

"That's why I had to see you before I went to school. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

_Weak in the knees!_

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know you were worried about Kagome."

Sango cracked a smile. The best one she could. "I trust you when you tell me she'll be okay."

"Good! So I was thinking, after school we could go to a movie. And not really watch the movie, if you know what I mean."

Sango gulped. "We can't!" She blurted it out so fast she didn't even know she was going to say that.

Miroku grew confused. "Why not?"

"We can't just go out in public. No one knows about us!"

"Which is why we go out so people know!"

"I'm not ready yet."

Miroku looked hurt. He pushed his hands into his uniform navy trousers and kicked a stray rock on the cemented pathway. "I thought you said you loved me too."

"I do! Just because we can't tell anybody doesn't mean we can't be together."

"I don't understand." Of course he wouldn't understand. He prances around with a new girl more often than he changed clothes.

Sango bit her lip. She couldn't tell him that for years she's kept her love for him secret, even from Kagome. And to suddenly out go with him without telling her first would make her seem like a hypocrite. She made Miroku out to be a bad guy for so many years in the attempt to disguise her true feelings that Sango felt awkward telling the public without divulging it to Kagome first.

"Let me just tell Kagome first."

"And if Kagome was going out with Inuyasha and didn't tell you first? That wouldn't matter?"

Sango shrugged, "That's Kagome though. She's a little spontaneous. Especially in the matters of love."

Miroku sighed. "Fine go tell her first but make it fast."

"I will, I promise." She leaned in and pecked him inconspicuously on the lips.

Miroku gawked at her, "What was that for?"

"Being a little spontaneous."

Miroku smirked and leaned in closer. Sango should have known he wasn't the type to be easily satisfied. He looked _hungry_. With the door to her back and his arms on either side, he made escape an unfeasible feat. She pressed her body into the door, squeezing out the last bit of escape room.

The door swung open suddenly, practically knocking Sango down. Miroku caught her mid-air and pulled her body upward. They simultaneously looked at the person in the doorway, not surprised to see her mother.

"Mom!" Sango exclaimed flabbergasted and a little embarrassed. "You scared me! I was just coming in."

Her mother wasn't convinced. But she didn't appear angry. "I think its time for Miroku to go to school."

Sango turned to him and smiled sheepishly. "Good bye Miroku. Thanks for coming by."

Miroku still looked a little hungry but he knew he'd have to wait to satisfy his craving. He smiled boldly and approached Sango's mother. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Atama-san." He took her hand and planted a gentle kiss on her knuckles. His eyes grazed over to meet Sango, whose own was wide in exasperation.

Her mother giggled wildly, allowing every little snort to escape. "Miroku, dear."

"Okay get going!" Sango shooed. She felt the bile rising in her throat again.

Miroku smiled sweetly and turned around. Watching him leave, she spied the neighbors loitering on their front steps, doing a whole lot of nothing. Sango was positive her mother's interruption wasn't a coincidence.

"Sango?"

His mother's usual tone of voice returned—serious and irritated. Sango suddenly wished her ridiculous high-pitched squeal was back. She turned to her mother and gulped. She didn't look quite the picture of cheerfulness as she did on the couch a few minutes ago.

"Yes?"

"Be careful." Though she tried to hide it, a sliver of a smile curved her lips and in an instant she was inside preparing breakfast as she did every morning.

This felt like trouble. Her mother approved of Miroku. Besides Kagome, she no longer had an excuse to refuse his affections publicly. Miroku and Sango. Sango and Miroku.

"Kaho Sango." She mouthed the words softly, trying it on for size. She shook her head violently and laughed. She needed more sleep.

"Sango, what are you doing there? Come inside and help me make breakfast! For goodness sakes!" Her mother muttered a couple other words under her breath. Sango caught _crazy teenagers_ and _ridiculous smile._

* * *

_Guy After My Own Heart_

It was Friday. It was sunny and even the birds were singing. But Kouga found little to be happy about. He drudgingly woke up that morning, nearly beat the alarm clock to its grave, and then mechanically prepared for school. He didn't find the weather any more appealing than any other day, even though it had been quite gloomy for the past few days. And a bit of sun was supposedly the cure for any ailment. But not for Kouga.

He didn't have an appetite so he caught the early bus and took his time to get to school. He stared at the fence to the prison that was his school and let out a sigh of despair. Kouga had spent the last two days of school hiding from a certain boy whose very presence caused a reaction in his body that could not be explained by science. Though he fought to avoid him, he also secretly wanted to catch just a few glimpses of him. It was sad, really. He trembled from seeing him and from not seeing him. It made the days unbearable and even his grades were starting to reflect this disruption. Fortunately (or unfortunately), he hadn't seen him for a few days now, which made him a walking time bomb.

Even though he tried to deny it, he was worried about him. He spent the rest of his evening yesterday making him soup. It was a specialty of his called instant ramen. But after he added water (as the instructions told him to), he realized, he didn't know where Tohu lived. So, he ended up eating it himself.

Kouga stared at his passkey and stuffed it in his pocket. If Tohu did decide to go to school today, Kouga was not willing to subject himself to any more confusion. Kouga passed the school gates and headed for the café to grab some coffee.

Kouga couldn't understand what made Tohu so special. He was pretty sure he wasn't attracted to any other guy. The thought actually repulsed him. But with Tohu, it was different. Maybe it was because sometimes he didn't think of him as a guy. There was something familiarly feminine about him.

He stepped into the café and headed for the cashier. But mid stride he was suddenly blind-sided. In the corner, out of sight, were Kagome and Inuyasha. His back was turned to him but he recognized his long raven strands. Their bodies were leaning so close to each other that they were closing gap the table created between them. Suddenly, he felt it. That excruciating feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't seen Kagome in nearly a week but she still captivated him. In that instant, he realized he wasn't gay! A gay man couldn't possibly like a girl.

Kagome smiled then as she stared into Inuyasha's eyes. Kouga's stomach did a flip. It wasn't instant recognition or déjà vu. It was like he was seeing a memory that never happened. He stared at the curve of her slightly crooked smile, her squinted eyes, and the wrinkle in her nose. This all belonged to Kagome but oddly it also belonged to _Tohu_. It was embarrassing to admit this but Kouga had memorized his face like a textbook and every curve and wrinkle was an exam question leading to a perfect score.

Tohu had mentioned briefly that he knew her. But their uncanny resemblance could not be a coincidence. Kouga wasn't the smartest pea in the pod but when it came to Kagome, he was a road scholar. He studied her again and noted every facial expression. Everything was a perfect match. He was positive…Kagome was Tohu.

Why she had disguised herself as a boy and masqueraded as an Ijumari student, he did not know. But one thing was certain: his blood was boiling. He was nuclear. He had never considered Inuyasha his rival but he could take him.

He approached him with an intention to kill. Kagome noticed him first. Her eyes followed his approach. Inuyasha realized she was no longer looking at him and turned to see what had captivated her attention. He looked at Kouga with little interest. Inuyasha was annoyed.

"Kagome." Kouga called out to her, his eyes beating down Inuyasha's face.

"Kouga, don't you have class?" She was nervous. Kouga was a little frustrated in her tone of voice.

He looked down at the table and saw they were holding hands.

"Yeah Kouga, shouldn't you be in class?" Inuyasha stared smugly at him. His hand tightened around Kagome's delicate porcelain fingers.

"It's none of your business." He responded sharply.

Kagome tore her hand away and stood up, "We have to go." She sensed the ominous threats of a battle ensuing.

He put a hand on her arm. Inuyasha stood then and tugged on Kagome's hand, gesturing her towards the door. Kagome's hand was firm. "I just need to talk to you."

"Kagome, let's go. We don't have to explain anything." Inuyasha was instant. He tugged again on her hand. She turned to follow.

He was determined the have her more than ever, even if it meant maliciousness. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I know."

Kagome's eyes widened and he interpreted the reaction as understanding and this confirmed his speculation. She turned to him but Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulder and led her towards the door. Kouga decided not to torment her any further. He allowed her to leave without disruption.

* * *

"What did Kouga say to you just now?" Inuyasha inquired. They had just walked out of the door. Kagome knew it was a bad idea to meet so conspicuously near his school. But Inuyasha had convinced her that school had started and it only made sense that no one would see them. She didn't care if the whole world knew she loved Inuyasha but it was difficult to get used to the attention.

She spotted a couple girls from her high school strolling towards them in the opposite direction. They immediately saw Inuyasha and erupted in a fit of giggles. It took them a couple glances to realize she was with him. Their mouths flew open. Kagome looked down at her fingers interlaced with Inuyasha's and gulped. The girls gasped and pointed like she was a monkey in a cage.

"Is that Higashiri Kagome?" they whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Don't tell me _the _Inuyasha is dating _her!" _That last emphasis on _her_ sounded like they were discussing fecal matter. Ironically, she felt like poop.

She felt Inuyasha's fingers tighten around hers. She looked up at home reluctantly. "Are you okay?"

Kagome couldn't resist the urge to brush away the stray strand of hair on his forehead. Seeing him so close erased her skepticism. "You've grown up a lot."

He chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you don't remember but about three years ago you tugged on my skirt like an arrogant bastard." She smiled when she saw a blush begin to grow across his face.

"Yeah…sorry about that." He looked genuinely apologetic.

It was Kagome's turn to laugh. "You've changed a lot. Back there, with Kouga, the old Inuyasha would have probably punched him."

Inuyasha considered that. "I guess I would have."

"What made you so mature all of a sudden?"

"You." His response was serious. He looked at her and she stopped walking to hold onto the gaze.

She poked him in the chest. "So tell me, where are you taking me?"

He smiled and tugged on her hand. He didn't respond. They walked the last few steps to the car and they slid onto the leather seats. He had _borrowed_ his father's Porsche again. They cruised down the street and out of the city. She watched the scenery change. The skyscrapers turned into rolling hills. And little by little, people were disappearing until it felt like it was just Inuyasha left in the world.

Though she was still tired, she couldn't sleep. Her hands suddenly felt empty. She bravely slid her hands onto the armrest that separated her and Inuyasha. He looked down at her gradually nearing arm and decided to take the initiative. He lapped his hand over hers. Kagome smiled and stared out the window into the expanse of sublime greenery.

The moment was so enthralling that she didn't notice they had stopped. She looked outside again, this time actually seeing, and marveled at the midnight blue ocean.

"Where are we?"

Inuyasha grinned and opened the door. She followed him outside. Her hair blew crazily and her skirt billowed like a cloud. Kagome tried to tame it but it was futile. Inuyasha had already walked ahead of her and she ran to catch up. But she ran too fast and nearly walked right off the precipice. Inuyasha caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was suddenly sensitive to his touch.

"What is this?" she asked, trying to concentrate on not melting in his arms.

He whispered softly in her ear, "The end of the world."

She was inches from the edge. She could taste the salt in the air as the waves crashed against the shore with a thunderous roar. She looked forward. It looked infinite.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his and stared out at the picture book come to life. She was suddenly plagued with what Kouga had told her in the cafe. He knew? Knew what? She felt so horrible not telling Inuyasha about she had deceived him. She turned around, eager to just tell him before Kouga beat her to the punch (so to speak).

His eyes were closed. He was so beautiful. She touched his face. "Inuyasha, I have to tell…"

He kissed her suddenly. She tasted the salt on his lips. Kagome was lost in the moment—the warmth of Inuyasha's holding her beside eternity.

TBC

_**Expect:**_

_Another Kikyo revenge_

_Kouga's deception_

_More Inuyasha and Kagome exchanging saliva_

_Miroku and Sango go out on their first date?_

_More sad Kohaku_

A/N:

_A million THANK YOU's _

_Hugs and Kisses _

_MUAH!!_

_to everyone who has supported_

_my story…_

_Please continue to REVIEW!_

**3**

**c.o. tsukino**


End file.
